Falling Away
by Kos-Mos607
Summary: Just when Marcus's sixth year couldn't get any more confusing, the Chamber of Secrets is opened. Lame summary, I know but I can't think of a better one. Warning: Contains slash, so if you're not down with that, don't read. FlintWood, HiggsPucey.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Okay, this is a fic that I've been working on for a long time. I'm about 21Chapters into and I'll post the rest when I can track them down. As always, if there's any spelling or grammar errors in here, my bad!

Also, I've altered a lot of student's ages because it made things a heck of a lot easier. If this upsets anyone...my bad again

**Chapter One**

The final days of summer were fast approaching and making their presence known.

Marcus watched the bright afternoon sun from his bedroom window and sighed. His sixth year at Hogwarts started the next day and he was still in the middle of his packing. His trunk laid open on his bed and clothing and textbooks were scattered across the room.

He wasn't ready to give up his summer vacation yet, but he wasn't willing to stay home for much longer either. Not with his grandfather on the warpath, yet again, enraged the morning's _Daily Prophet_ article about the increasing number of muggleborn students attending Hogwarts every year.

Marius Flint was a well known pureblood and nothing angered him more then being forced to stay in the presence of a muggleborn longer then necessary.

He tried to rub these feeling off on his grandson, but Marcus couldn't care less. His father always thought him to treat everyone equally and acting like his grandfather was a disgrace to his memory. His father never wanted Marcus to hate unjustly.

Marcus felt his throat tighten, as it always did whenever he thought about his father. He didn't remember him much, Marcus was only seven when he died, but even his bigoted grandfather couldn't force the memory of his father's warm face out of his mind.

He packed the rest of his clothes and textbooks quietly. He was still missing two from his required list and planned to go to Diagon Alley later to buy them.

He finished packing and pushed the trunk of his bed. Another year of Hogwarts awaited him. Another year with his friends, another of quidditch, another year of being forced to be around Oliver Wood.

His stomach turned into knots. This was Wood's sixth year as well. Ever since their third year, Marcus had always disliked the Gryffindor. Oliver was everything he wasn't. A good student, an even better quidditch player. Not to mention the pretty boy looks that girls killed for.

Their rivalry started last year. Oliver was made caption of the Gryffindor team and Marcus was made the Slytherin caption. They were suppose to hate each other. He did hate Oliver, and made sure the Gryffindor knew that by the many stray bludgers directed at him.

However, during the summer, Marcus came to a stunning revelation. He always felt nervous and anxious around the Gryffindor and up till then, he always dismissed it as dislike but it couldn't be more opposite.

Through out the summer holiday, all Marcus thought about was Wood. He often recalled times when he'd seen Oliver smile at something and payed close attention to the way his eyes lit up, the way his lips curved. Those thoughts always gave his stomach a weird feeling and after a long period of thought and denial, he realized what those feelings were.

He was in love.

He was in love with Oliver Wood.

He flinched when he said that word inside his head. He always hated that word. Love meant nothing to him. He'd never been in love and hadn't seen much of it to change his opinion.

He pulled his trunk off his bed and sat down the on the edge. He hoped this year would be better. He hoped that Oliver would stop seeing him as an enemy. Maybe even as a friend, or at least a friendly rival.

Perhaps he could even summon up enough nerve to admit his feelings to the Gryffindor by then? He could dream.

Because, not matter what he did to prevent it, Oliver Wood would be in his dreams tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Marcus yawned loudly and cracked his knuckles.

Another boring summer spent with his grandfather gone and another stress filled year at Hogwarts laid out before him, filled with exams, homework and Oliver Wood.

At the thought of Wood's name, his eyes trailed across the classroom, scouting for his rival. It didn't take much to locate the Gryffindor, sitting two tables ahead of him next to Percy Weasley.

He didn't even try to hide his growl at that. It wasn't fair. He could hardly get within ten feet of Wood and that damn Prefect was the only one in their potions class that Oliver talked too, which angered Flint regularly, because when ever he tried to strike up a conversation with the other boy, Weasley was always there!

Marcus pulled his eyes from the back of Wood's head as Snape cleared his throat and started his class, not even bothering with an introduction.

"Here we go again." Adrian Pucey mumbled next to him as they opened their text books.

Marcus grunted and tried to read the first few lines on his page. After the fifth attempt he gave up and resumed his gaze at the back of Oliver's head.

Oliver had grown much over the past summer. His shoulders were broader and his hair was a bit longer. Marcus curled his fingers, wondering what it would feel like in his grasp and shifted around in his seat.

He himself had grown much over the past summer. The heavy lifting had strengthened his shoulders and improved his Quidditch abilities, which he was very happy about! How can Wood ignore him now?

Smiling at that thought, Marcus returned to his text book, trying to hide from Snape's cold glare from across the room.

----------------------------

"Bloody hell, could that class get any longer?" Adrian grumbled as they filed out of their potions class, kicking a rock as he walked.

Marcus nodded but stayed silent. Oliver was walking a good ten feet ahead of them, talking with another Gryffindor student.

"Thank god that day's over." Pucey continued, elbowing Flint in the stomach. "At least we've got practice tomorrow. This year we're gonna stick it to Wood eh?"

Marcus smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah."

His grin deepened as he saw Oliver break away from his group and walk down the corridor leading towards the Quidditch field.

Marcus tried not to laugh. Apparently Adrian wasn't kidding when he said Wood spends all of his free time on the pitch.

"See ya mate. I'm gonna get a few laps in." He stated as he point in the direction of the field.

"That's a good caption." Adrian laughed and smacked his shoulder. "See ya back in the common room."

Flint nodded as he strode down the corridor, trying to keep Wood in his sights. Figures that Wood would want to squeeze in a much practice as he possible could. He made sure to hide himself as Oliver turned into the Gryffindor locker room and slammed the door shut behind him.

An idea sprang into Marcus's head and he sped off in the direction of the Slytherin locker room and dressed in his uniform as fast as he could, hoping to beat Wood on the filed. He slung his broom of his shoulder and proceeded out onto the field.

Much to his surprise, Wood was already there, standing under the fair goalpost. Marcus's smile wavered but didn't disappear. At least Wood was finally alone for once.

Sensing that he wasn't alone anymore, Oliver turned his head as Marcus walked closer towards him.

"Flint."

"Wood." Marcus nodded, trying not to smile at the fact that Oliver said his name. "Mind if I join ya?"

Oliver's eyes widened in annoyance and he simply shrugged. "It's an open pitch."

Marcus nodded and mounted his broom. He took off and started his first few laps, circling the entire pitch, never letting Oliver out of his sights. When he was on his tenth lap he noticed Oliver took off on his own broom and started his own set of laps.

Flint couldn't resist the opportunity, and sped up, daring Oliver to catch up with him. Surprisingly, Wood seamed to accept the small challenge and changed his pace as well, trying to catch the Slytherin.

Marcus loved this and couldn't resist slowing down and letting Wood catch up. "In a racing mood are we Wood?"

Oliver's eyes glinted at the offer. "Why Flint, think you catch me?"

Marcus's eyes widened. Oliver was challenging him? Now this was something he couldn't resist.

"I know I can." He smiled evilly. "Care to make a wager then?"

Wood's eyes darkened. "On what grounds?"

"Well, five laps sound good and let's say if you win I'll try my hardest not to hit ya upside the head with a bludger next game."

Oliver seamed annoyed at the memory but he nodded. "And if you win?"

Flint's smile deepened.

"I'll think of something."

Wood frowned at the idea but snorted his approval.

"Fine."

Marcus nodded and both of them lined up against the goal post. Clearly not trusting Marcus, Oliver began the count to three himself and soon both boys sped off around the pitch. Marcus let Oliver lead on the first lap, preferring to stay on the other boy's flank and get as many free looks as he could.

On the second lap, Marcus jumped out in front of Oliver and begin leading the other boy around for another lap before Oliver retook the lead. Passing of the goal post on the final lap sent both of the boys into a frenzy and Marcus threw his whole weight into the front of his broom, trying to regain the lead.

Oliver wasn't giving up either. He fought against the stinging wind and pulled ahead of Marcus by a whole foot. The next two moments changed Marcus's life. The first thing he saw was Oliver about another twenty feet away from their finish line and the next he saw was Oliver's broom sideswipe on of the support rails to the Ravenclaw grandstand.

Wood failed to notice it until he felt the impact of his right shoulder slam into the wood hard and the feeling of his broom sliding out from under him. Marcus however, witnessed all of it and before he could even process a single thought he through all of his weight forward and dived after the fallen caption, reaching out his arm in an attempt to grasp Wood before the ground did.

The ground was getting closer towards them both and he still wasn't close enough. Making sure he used all of his weight, he stuck out his arm, one final time and closed his eyes and prayed that he was close enough. He felt his fingers touch the material of Wood's robes and he grabbed as large handful and pulled his broom up as hard as he could until he felt the world right its self.

For about a minute, he was afraid to open his eyes, fearful that he wasn't fast enough. He soon forced himself to open them and when he did he couldn't he the sigh of relief. Oliver remained dangled in the air about three feet from the ground. The only thing that was holding him up right was Marcus's hand that seized the back of his robe just in time.

After muttering his thanks towards the sky and whatever force helped him, Marcus slowly lowered his broom and set Wood as gently as he could on the ground. He dropped to his feet immediately and knelt beside the startled Gryffindor caption.

It was a long time before he could get his voice to work property. "A-are you alright?"

It was an even longer moment before Oliver could get his voice to work. His chest was heaving from the thought of what just happened.

"I think so..."

Wood raked his brain, replying the whole event inside of his head until a thought formed. He almost hit the ground from over a hundred feet in the air, he almost died. But he didn't...Flint saved him.

"You...you saved me." He whispered, not fully able to believe that thought.

Marcus tried not to blush. "Yeah, I guess I did."

He saw Oliver swallow with some difficulty, obviously realizing what would've happened if he wasn't there to grab him.

"Thank you." Oliver whispered again, this time Flint could see the fear and the gratitude in his rival's eyes.

"Well, you're no use to me dead." Marcus tried to cover his blush with his usual smart humor. "Who else am I gonna rip on?"

Oliver didn't seam to buy his cover up and Marcus could feel his domineer softening under Wood's frightened gaze.

"How's you're shoulder?"

Oliver blinked and glanced at his right shoulder. He completely forgot all about it. Gently he raised his other hand and pulled the crimson robe down to get a better look.

"Not good." He sighed. "But considering what might've happened, I should consider myself lucky."

Marcus stole a quick glance at it. Under Wood's thin t-shirt he could clearly see something unnatural poking against the material. Before he could stop himself he gently grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled the cloth away from it.

"I think you broke something."

Oliver kept his eyes on the Slytherin, until Marcus looked back at him. Oliver almost gasped at the concern that was written all over his eyes.

"Can ya walk?"

Oliver nodded and tried to get to his feet by himself but couldn't with his shoulder hurt. He was about to try again when he felt Flint gently move his arm under his good shoulder and helped him off the ground.

"Come on, you need to get that looked at." Marcus urged and maneuvered both of them in the direction back towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The trip back towards the school was agonizing for the both of them. Oliver was just now starting to feel the sharp pain from his broken shoulder his and Flint was starting to notice a slight limp in his step, so he was forced to carry more of Wood's weight as the Gryffindor leaned against him.

They entered the corridor, which was thankfully empty because class had started five minutes ago, and Marcus tried to think of the quickest way towards the medical wing. He stopped for a moment, looking up both hallways, trying to remember. Oliver slumped against him and nodded his head towards the right.

"That way, I think."

Deciding that he had no better answer, Marcus nodded and started pulling the both of them down the stone hallway. As they rounded the corner Marcus almost collided with someone.

"Excuse me!" Percy Weasley snapped and moved his gaze up from the handful of books he was carrying that now scattered across the floor, "What on earth?"

Marcus blinked and groaned quietly, knowing how this must look to someone like Weasley. The head caption of the Slytherin team carrying an obviously hurt Oliver Wood.

Percy's lips quivered for a moment before he caught his voice, "What in the name of Merlin happened? I heard you were a monster Flint but this is –"

Marcus growled and in his anger he almost dropped Oliver.

"Hey, I didn't do anything–"

"I should obviously take points away but I seriously doubt that will do anything to improve your attitude –"

"My attitude! What about yours Weasley–"

"I don't go around and inflicting pain on others simply because I feel like it!"

"Percy!" Oliver yelled, interrupting the fight, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh?" Weasley looked at them both doubtfully, "Do explain."

Oliver looked over at Marcus and then back at Percy, not knowing how to really explain all that had happened outside.

"We were out on the pitch, and–"

"He fell off his bloody broom alright!" Marcus growled, getting more annoyed by the second and pushed pasted Percy, "Now get the hell outa the way you idiot."

He pulled Oliver with him and tried not to smile at the offended look he received from the prefect. However, halfway down the hallway, he heard Percy's footsteps behind them.

"He fell?" Percy snapped as he caught up, "Are you sure you didn't push him Flint?"

Marcus tried very hard to ignore the rambling from the red-head but he just wouldn't shut up! By the time they reached the end of the hallway, he was about to throw him through the next window.

"Flint, if Dumbledore gets wind of this-"

"Can I please kill him?" Marcus growled quietly, blocking Percy's voice out.

"I'm about too," Oliver whispered against him as he clung to his shoulder.

Just as they reached another intersection Marcus glanced around for another clue for where to go. He glanced over at Oliver who looked just as clueless.

"Perc, which way to the infirmary?" Wood asked quietly and turned towards his friend, who by now had ran out of things to say.

Percy saw the discomfort in his friend's eyes and nodded, "This way, come on."

He led them down three more hallways and through another building before the infirmary finally came into Marcus's view. He breathed a sigh of relief and ignored the stinging pain his arms from carrying Oliver's weight around for so long.

Percy quickly opened the large doors for them and glared daggers at Marcus the whole time as he carefully dragged Oliver inside. Madam Pomfrey nearly dropped the bottle she was holding in her hand at the sight of them and quickly ran towards the three boys.

"Oh my word, what happened?" She gestured for Marcus to set Oliver on the bed next to her.

"He fell off his broom," Flint replied as he gently lowered the hurt Gryffindor on the bed for her to examine him.

"You probably pushed him," Percy mumbled behind him.

"No I didn't you stupid git! Get that through that thick mop head of yours!"

"That's enough, both of you!" Madam Pomfrey roared and turned her attention back towards Wood.

Percy and Marcus glared at each other before they moved closer; Percy took the open chair by the bed while Marcus slumped down on the empty bed on the other side of Oliver.

Madam Pomfrey gently pulled off Oliver's robe and gasped when she saw the point sticking out from his shirt. She quickly removed that as well and Marcus felt his face redden at the sight of Oliver's bare chest.

"Oh my..." She gently trailed her fingers across Wood's right shoulder that was now completely purple and black with a bone poking against the skin.

Percy glared once more at Flint, who just kept his eyes on Oliver as the Gryffindor tried to move his arm the way Pomfrey asked him too, but his face flushed with pain after a short while.

"Well, Wood. Care to explain what happened?"

Oliver glanced at Marcus once more before he sighed and started talking.

"I was doing a few laps on my broom when I hit a support beam and fell," He stated and turned his gaze towards Percy, "And Marcus caught me before I hit the ground."

Percy scoffed silently and Madam Pomfrey simply turned her head towards Marcus in shock.

"Is this true Mr. Flint?"

Marcus simply nodded, completely unable to speak. He just now realized that Oliver used his first name for once. Madam Pomfrey gazed at him in surprise before he spoke.

"Well then Mr. Flint, I suppose you're a hero then," She spoke quietly and then sighed with great difficulty, "Thirty points to Slytherin."

His eyes light up and for a moment, Marcus couldn't breath. The points were a nice reward, but the tone in her voice sounded like that was the only reason he bothered saving Oliver in the first place.

Swallowing his deep pride, Marcus spoke, "No."

Pomfrey stopped her actions, still holding Oliver's arm in her hand.

"What was that dear?"

As much as this would hurt his legendary pride even more, Marcus shook his head and stood up.

"I said I don't want the damn points. What, you think I just grabbed him because I knew I'd get rewarded for it?"

Pomfrey, Percy and Oliver looked at the Slytherin in complete shock. Finally, Pomfrey cleared her throat and spoke again.

"That's not what I meant dear. All I'm saying is that a hero such as yourself should be rewarded. If you hadn't been there..."

She ended her train of thought and looked back at the hurt Gryffindor, who was now staring at Flint with his eyes swimming with confusion. Marcus just waved his hand and started moving in the direction of the door.

"You don't have to paint me a bloody picture, I was there remember and I still don't want the damn points for it either," He said as he pushed the large wooden doors open and left.

The three remaining people in the Medical ward watched the Slytherin disappear from their view before Pomfrey blinked and shook her head.

"Strange boy," She muttered and resumed tending Oliver's arm and shoulder.

Percy grunted angrily and moved his eyes back on his friend. Oliver hadn't even blinked since Flint stormed out of the room.

Why didn't Flint accept the house points? Any normal person, no matter how pure of heart they were, obviously would and Madam Pomfrey didn't offer them because she was obligated to but only because she felt it was only right to reward him for Saving Wood's life.

But still...why didn't Flint take them?

Oliver remained quiet and only used his voice to signal his discomfort when Pomfrey touched a painful spot. Percy was mumbling things to Pomfrey and helping her narrow down how bad his injuries where.

He didn't pay any attention to it. Flint's words were still buzzing around inside of his head and his own questions were starting to bother him.

Why didn't Flint accept the points? Why did he even bother saving him from the fall?

---------------------------------

Marcus sighed inwardly as he pushed food around his plate. He was starving but he couldn't bring himself to eat anything. An endless stream of emotions swam inside of his head and he spent most of the day trying to sort through them.

The great hall buzzed with hundreds of voices but they just drifted passed him as he poked at his food. His unnatural silence earned him a few concerned glances from his house mates and a few, including Pucey and Higgs, had tried to strike up a conversation with him.

However, they all soon gave up when all they received was either a grunt or complete silence. Flint couldn't bring himself to talk to any of his friends. He knew they would be furious with him if they found out his refusal of their house points and he knew the second he'd open his mouth to speak, he'd tell them.

He knew he was an idiot for refusing them, but he really didn't need other people telling him that.

But the more he thought about it, he knew if he was given a do-over he would still refuse to accept the points. He didn't grab Oliver ten feet from the ground just to be a hero about it. He just did it because he knew Oliver was in danger and any other person would've done the same.

Well, maybe not the others at the Slytherin table, but he knew if anything like that ever happened to him, Adrian would do the same. The two of them had been best friends since their first year and Marcus had pulled him out of enough rough spots on the Quidditch filed to guarantee that.

Marcus was even sure that if Adrian wasn't so gun-ho about everything he did, he'd be in the Hufflepuff house. But he still wasn't sure his best friend wouldn't kill him when he found out about Marcus's refusal of thirty points, so he just remained quiet about the whole thing. He'd tell Pucey about it later if he felt like he should.

"Hey you hear about Wood?"

Marcus blinked and turned his head towards the conversation between Adrian and another sixth year Slytherin.

"Yeah, his whole right arm is in a sling." Adrian sniggered. "Guess the 'ol caption has just worked himself over for us eh?"

"Serves him right." The other Slytherin snapped and Flint had to resist the urge to hit him.

"Hear that Flint?" Pucey pushed his shoulder and Marcus was forced to acknowledge him.

"What?" He growled loudly, not really caring to join their conversation.

All of his house mates sitting next to him went silent and a few seconded years sitting next to him, quietly scooted away, as did Adrian's conversation buddy.

"Fucking hell Flint." Adrian sighed either annoyed or fearful, Marcus couldn't tell which, and also moved away from him. "Are you gonna be this prissy all damn day?"

Knowing full well that his answer was going to be a yes, Marcus pushed himself off the bench and got to his feet. "I'll see ya in the common room."

Not wanting to anger an enraged Flint more, Adrian simply nodded and watched him leave. "Um, okay then."

Marcus didn't even look back at him as he stormed out of the great hall and started off in the direction of the Slytherin dorm. But about half way there, he realized that he really wasn't in a public mood right now and he raked his brain, thinking of where he could go to be alone.

The only two things that he could think of were the Library, his dorm and the Quidditch pitch. He really didn't want to visit the Quidditch pitch anytime soon and he knew his dorm room would be packed by the time he got there, so what did that leave?

Sighing miserably, he moved his feet and turned down the hallway towards the Library.

-----------------------

The second Marcus entered the Library a large number of students and a few professors stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

'Great' Marcus mentally kicked himself. 'I came here to be alone and now I have half of the fucking school staring at me.'

Returning their gaze with a dark glare, he quietly made his way towards the back of the building and sat down at one of the tables hidden behind one of the bookshelves.

He spent the next few hours attempting to do his potions homework but his mind wasn't in a work mood. Every few minutes his eyes were wondering and the words were starting to dance around the pages in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione Granger, the walking dictionary for the Gryffindor house sitting at he far table with a pile of book almost as tall as she was sitting on the desk next to her.

He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. Apparently that girl had no social life and was trying to make up for it by impressing her classmates with her knowledge. He kept her in his sights for another moment before he tried to return to his homework.

"What are you doing here?"

Marcus looked up from his book and growled. He came here hoping he would be left alone and now the damn Weasley prat had found him.

"What the hell does it look like?" He snapped at Percy and returned to his work.

He was about ready to slam his fist down on the table when he heard Percy's footsteps move close towards him.

"Well, I'd say you're the first Slytherin I've seen in here in over four years."

"Is that a fact?" Marcus stated, not really caring for what the Prefect had to say to him.

Percy scoffed at Marcus's rude tone but took the seat across from him. "Potions?"

"Good guess." Flint looked up at him and rolled his eyes, annoyed. "What do ya want?"

"Always a ray of cheerfulness I see. Typical Slytherins." Percy sighed and crossed his arms. "I just wanted to thank you, that's all."

"Really? How nice of you, but last time I checked Weasley, I didn't do you any favors recently."

"I meant for Oliver."

That grabbed Marcus's full attention. Giving up on his homework, Flint closed his book and shoved it towards the end of the table.

"Look, I don't know why everyone's making it sound like a big deal, but it's not. Wood fell and I caught him. Simple as that. I'm not a fucking hero and will everyone just let it go already?"

Percy pursed his lip and for once, stared at Marcus clearly. "Well, it _is_ a big deal because Oliver could've died if you weren't there."

Flint rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "So, how's Wood doing anyway?"

"He's fine. He broke a few bones and dislocated his shoulder when he hit the rail..." Percy trailed off and stared down at his hands. "He could've been a lot worse."

Marcus was really close to ripping his own hair out. "Fine. Thank you. Now I feel great. Now get lost so I can finish my damn homework in peace."

Percy glared at him for another moment before he stood up. "Fine, I'll leave you to it. The answer's Fluxweed by the way."

Marcus blinked. "What?"

Percy point at the parchment that was in front of him. "The first ingredient needed for the Polyjuice Potion is a Fluxweed."

Flint stared at him in confusion before he grabbed his quill and dipped it in the ink bottle next to him.

"Thanks."

Percy nodded and walked down the center isle and left Flint's eyesight. When he was gone, Marcus just rolled his eyes again and went back to his homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"And yet another goal for caption Marcus Flint! And the crowd goes wild. Oh my god, they're ransacking the Gryffindor stands. Oh it's getting hard to watch. I don't think I can take –"

"Adrian will you just shut the hell up and throw the quaffle back already!" Marcus yelled angrily, stopping Adrian in the middle of his ranting.

"Hey, I'm just trying to give ya some encouragement over here. Stop being such a prat already."

Marcus just rolled his eyes and waited angrily for Adrian to pass him the quaffle again. Pucey signaled for Miles to get ready once more and tossed the quaffle at Flint once more. Marcus tucked the large ball under his arm as he dodged his way pasted Bletchley once more and tossed it into the closest hoop.

"And there's another goal, how will Gryffindor ever recover from that loss."

"Will you stop that? It's getting annoying. It's bad enough that Jordan can't keep his mouth shut during the games, but I really don't need to you doing it." Marcus groaned and signaled that he needed a break.

"Aw, is our fearless caption tired?" Adrian swooped down toward Marcus and settled his broom next to his caption. "Man, you're on fire today, Wood won't stand a chance Saturday."

Marcus tightened his jaw and nodded. "Mm-Hm."

He moved his eyes back and forth watching his players closely. Bole and Drake were chasing the two bludgers around the arena and trying their hardest to hit them. Adrian and their new chaser Montague were discussing flying tactics next to him and Terence Higgs was diving after the snitch.

Marcus smiled happily. He had a good feeling about his team this year. This would be their year and they would make him proud.

After a few more minutes, Marcus rolled his shoulders and flew back towards the goal posts once more and waited for Adrian to toss him the quaffle.

---------------------------

After a very long, relaxing shower, Marcus felt a lot better. His muscles had loosened up incredibly and he finally felt the stress of the past few days melt away.

He hadn't seen much of Oliver since his fall, but at the same time he wasn't complaining. He was even more nervous to be around the Gryffindor then ever. Oliver had seen his human side and Marcus suddenly felt vulnerable because of it.

He wanted Oliver to notice him but not like that. He wanted to be seen as a fierce rival, not as a weak link. Even though he couldn't exactly find out why saving Oliver from a hundred foot fall made him feel weak.

After performing a small cleaning spell on his Quidditch robes, he redressed and walked back out onto the pitch. He felt like a few small laps around the pitch wouldn't hurt and slung his broom over his shoulder and walked back towards the center of the field.

He took off and circled the entire field a few times. Even though he'd probably never admit it, Marcus was always at his happiest when he was in the air. A thought never came into his head and the whole world almost disappeared out of his vision.

All he could focus on was just flying and which way to turn next. Nothing else mattered to him. Not school, not Quidditch, not even Oliver...

...Who was now standing in the middle of the pitch looking up at him.

Marcus blinked and pulled the nose of his broom up. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and gazed down at the small dot that stood under him. It was Oliver Wood and he waved shyly when he saw that Flint was looking at him,

Marcus swallowed and waited a few moments before he summoned enough courage to fly down on the ground next to the Gryffindor.

"Hey." Oliver smiled at him nervously, trying to find a topic to use. "Um, nice day huh?"

Marcus studied him for a moment and was relieved when he noticed that Wood wasn't treasuring his shoulder or that nothing was poking against his shirt.

"Yeah." He mumbled and dismounted his broom.

He could tell that Oliver was nervous, they've never been this close without trading insults with each other or trying to crush each other's fingers with a handshake, and he kept shuffling from foot to foot.

It was Marcus who finally broke the long silence between them. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's alright." Oliver replied and gently rolled his arm around for him to see. "Nothing's broken anymore."

Flint nodded and leaned against his broom for support. He was happy that Oliver was okay now, but he still felt like he should stay quiet. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would blurt out a large number of things that Wood didn't need to know, like just how hot that black sweater looked on him.

"Um, I just..." Oliver cleared his throat and looked him clear in the eye. "I just wanted to say thanks... for saving me and all."

Marcus's heart jumped a few beats and he shrugged. "It was nothing. Really. I was just there and was lucky enough to grab ya in time, that's all."

He still didn't feel like he was a hero for it, but the look Oliver gave him still made him feel lucky that he had been there and did it.

"Still. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marcus said quietly. "But it was my fault actually, I suggested the race after all."

"Which you won by the way." Oliver replied quickly. "But I wanted too, so it's not your fault."

Flint nodded and studied the ground before his mind caught something.

"What do you mean I won?"

"Well...you _were_ closer to the goal then I was, so I guess that makes you the victor."

As wrong as his heart was telling him that was, an idea grew inside of his head.

"Really? Well then, what did I say I wanted?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. You said you'd think of something, but you never said it."

This became too perfect for him and Marcus drew closer.

"Hmm? Now let's see...what do I want?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin as he watched him pretend to think. Knowing Flint, he'd probably have to polish his broom for a week or something like that, but the long silence was disturbing for him.

"I know..." Flint purred as he moved closer towards the Gryffindor, hardly an inch away. "How about this..."

Before Oliver could react, Flint tilted his chin upwards and gently seized his lips in a soft, non-aggressive kiss.

Oliver couldn't believe it; he forced himself to blink a few times before he could react. He felt Flint's tongue gently ghost across his bottom lip before he pulled away and gazed down at the Gryffindor, waiting for a response.

Marcus held his breath in. Would Oliver be disgusted and hit him or...

Oliver stared at him in disbelief. Flint just kissed him. Marcus Flint, caption of the Slytherin team, just kissed him!

"Flint what the hell...?" He breathed, trying to grasp what had just happened.

He saw Flint's eyes darken and he looked away, unable to answer him. He coughed and fought to get his voice back.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because, why?" Oliver demanded.

"Because I care about ya." Flint just shrugged and slung his broom over his shoulder. "The same reason I grabbed you the other day."

Oliver was frozen on the spot. Flint's words making absolutely no sense to him. "You what?"

"Dammit Wood, stop being so thick headed." Marcus growled ready to hit him upside the head with his broom. "I fucking care about you okay! Wither your scrawny ass likes it or not, you mean a lot to me."

Now Oliver was completely silent, which made Flint feel worse.

"Look. I'm sorry okay. If you didn't like it, I won't bother again." With that he turned around and started walking away.

Before he never what he was doing, Oliver grabbed his arm.

"Wait..."

Flint stared back at him annoyed and Oliver took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

Slowly Oliver leaned forward and pulled Flint against him into a kiss of his very own. Marcus grunted loudly against his mouth before he realized what was happening and quickly responded by crushing Wood's smaller frame against his.

Oliver cringed at first, never being this close to another male before, but as soon as he felt Marcus's hands move around his shoulders he could instantly feel himself melting. He could feel the heat from the other boy's body as he the Slytherin pushed against him.

After what seamed like a millennium, Oliver had to remind himself that he needed to breathe and pulled away. Marcus kept his eyes focused on the ground trying to gather his thoughts.

Oliver just kissed him. The boy who'd been haunting his mind all summer just kissed him. To say he was a surprised was a huge understatement. He could feel Oliver's eyes on him and he took a deep breath before he raised his own.

Oliver held his gaze and forced himself to speak. "Flint?"

Marcus gazed at him and Oliver suddenly felt like even if he could form words, they'd be completely useless at the moment. Marcus seamed like he understood what he was about to say and gently grabbed his hand.

"Come on. I'm sure we don't want Hooch to get an eye-full."

Oliver had to laugh at that and gave Marcus's hand a light squeeze as Marcus lead him away from the center of the filed towards one of the Slytherin grandstands. When they reached the base, Marcus pulled back the covering and waited for Oliver to slide under it into the small opening.

Flint followed him under and made sure the green cloth covered their entrance before he led them both into an opening large enough for both of them to stand up in. Oliver hesitantly got to his feet and risked a small glance at Marcus.

"How long have you know about this place?"

"Since fourth year." Marcus replied and brushed the dirt off his robe. "Some of my fan girls tried to maul me, so I hid in here."

"You have fan girls?"

Marcus looked up at him and for once, Oliver saw amusement flash in his green eyes.

"Course. Don't you?"

"Lots, but they don't claw me half to death."

Marcus smiled and drew him closer. "Good, 'cause I want that to be my job."

Oliver's eyes widened in confusion from Flints words. "What?"

"I mean...I want to be the only one that gets to touch you, genus." Flint sighed in annoyance.

Oliver was still in shock but brought himself to smile. "Really? Well, I think I should be the judge of that."

A warmth spread through Marcus's cheeks and for once he smiled, not his usual sneer or growl that he was famous for, but a warm, friendly grin that Oliver couldn't help but love.

Returning Flint's smile with one of his own, Oliver pulled him closer and soon both boys were locked in another deep, soul searching kiss.

---------------------------

Marcus walked back to the Slytherin common room in a daze. He mumbled the password and waited until the door appeared and walked inside.

Adrian waved at him in the fair corner of the room and Marcus nodded in his direction but kept walking towards his dorm room.

Without even undressing he collapsed on his four-poster bed and sighed. His hands were still warm from Oliver's skin and his lips still tingled from their kisses.

He couldn't believe what just happened. He'd been dreaming of Wood for years and now he finally had him. This was just too good to be true.

'_So this is what love feels like...' _

He smiled happily and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Whew, sorry it took so long for me to update. It takes a long time for me to track all of these damn chapters down. I'm about 18 chapters into this thing and you can find the rest of them on my homepage if you want to read more. I also have many other stories scattered around there for you to read. As usual any spelling errors, my bad. I do have a beta but I wrote this over a year ago and I've changed a lot of stuff recently

**Chapter Five**

If there was any class Marcus hated more then Potions it was Muggle Studies.

He spent most of the class time, staring out the window at the Quidditch pitch or trying to stay awake; which was growing extremely difficult because the soft tapping of rain on the windows only seemed to make him feel sleepier.

"Flint, stay awake." Adrian slapped him on the arm as Marcus just started nodding off.

Marcus grumbled and rested his head against his arm as he tried to focus only the lecture their professor was in the middle of. All he really wanted to do was head back to his dorm and sleep for the next few hours but he still had two classes left. Plus the growing list of homework he had to do by Friday.

With that thought, he yawned and closed his eyes again, ignoring the annoyed look Adrian was giving him. He just started drifting off again when the bell rang and Adrian shook him awake again.

After stretching a few times he sleepily got to his feet and fallowed Pucey down to Snape's class. The dark lights in the dungeons made him sleepier and he was surprised when he was able to reach his desk without falling over.

He looked around the room quickly and smiled when he saw Oliver walk in and sit in his usual spot next to Percy. He didn't fail to notice the quick smile Oliver gave him as he passed his desk.

Snape strode in from his office about five minutes later and tapped the backboard with his wand and ten lines of instructions appeared a moment later.

"You will discover that in order to properly prepare a Strengthening Solution, you must first follow all of the directions clearly. I will know if you don't."

With that, Snape sat down quietly at his desk and watched his class closely. Marcus and Adrian both sighed quietly and went to retrieve their ingredients from the shelves. He couldn't resist bumping Oliver's shoulder as he passed him on the way back to his seat.

He looked back and saw Oliver glare at him but he soon smiled back realizing that was only Flint's way of saying hi to him without drawing too much attention. Oliver rubbed his shoulder softly and sat back down at his desk and started working quietly with Percy.

With his heart fluttering inside of his chest, Marcus turned back towards Adrian and begin handing him the ingredients he asked for.

-----------------------

"Flint. I need a word." Snape growled from his desk as all students begin to pack up and leave.

Marcus looked at him confused before he sat his bag down on his desk and walked up the empty isle towards Snape's desk.

"Sir?"

Snape's dark eyes moved over him a few times before he cleared his throat. "Firstly, I want to personally congratulate you on the progress our Quidditch team seams to have made this year."

Marcus frowned. Snape asked him to stay behind just to congratulate him?

"Um, thank you sir."

"Now with that being said..." Snape leaned forward and locked his fingers together. "As head of this house, I think some new improvements need to be made."

Marcus was starting to become really confused from the tone his instructor was using.

"Sir?" He asked softly before he was cut off.

"What I'm trying to say is that you could use some new talent on your team." Snape spoke firmly and leaned back in his chair.

Marcus blinked. New talent, what did that mean?

"Um, sir. With all due respect, my team is just fine the way it is."

Snape raised an eye-brow and kept talking.

"How very noble of you Mr. Flint but as head of the Slytherin I think otherwise. Have you noticed that it takes Mr. Higgs a great deal of time to locate the snitch or that your other chasers seam to be afraid of the quaffle."

Flint visibly flinched and tightened his fist. He didn't give a damn that Snape was a teacher, no one talked down about his team, not matter how bad they were!

"Now, now, Mr. Flint, don't get upset." Snape drawled, ignoring the anger in Flint's eyes. "All I'm saying is that you need to shift a few positions around."

"They're just fine the way they are sir!"

"Watch your tone Mr. Flint!" Snape growled and stood up angrily.

Marcus remained where he was. He was one of the few students who didn't fear Snape, not even when he was a first year. All the potions professor did was annoy him to no end.

"I don't think you quite understand me Mr. Flint. I'm not telling you to change all of your players, just one."

Marcus became angrier. "No."

Snape seemed to notice that his dark presence seamed to have no effect on his student and crossed his arms, trying to look even more intimidating.

"No? Are you even aware that Terence Higgs just resigned this morning?"

It took a full minute before Marcus understood those words.

"He did, why?"

"Apparently, he thinks he should focus more on his grades instead of Quidditch this year. Something that I suggest that you might consider doing one of these days."

Marcus felt his patience wearing very thin. He continued glaring at Snape, showing him that he wasn't at all amused from that statement.

"As I was saying, I think it's time you replaced him. After all, the season starts Saturday."

With great difficulty Marcus swallowed and brought himself to speak. "And who did you have in mind?"

At this, the potion's teacher raised his eyebrows.

"Malfoy."

Flint couldn't stop himself from snorting. "Draco? He couldn't handle a quaffle if it hit him upside his damn head."

"Quiet right. That's why he's going to be your new seeker."

Marcus's eyes widened in shock but he was quick to hide it and growl.

"No. If Terence really did resign, he would've come to me and done it. And as the team's caption, I pick the new players and I say Adrian will replace him."

"Pucey?" Snape snorted. "Pucey can barley handle a broom and his flying is too reckless for someone his age."

"And Malfoy's isn't?"

Snape ignored him and kept talking. "I had a real interesting conversation with Draco's father the other day. Apparently Draco's very good at flying and his father offers to sponcer your team if you put him on it."

This did very little to impress him, in fact it only angered Flint more.

"I don't care what that rich git thinks. If Draco wants to play on our team he needs to wait until next year like every buddy else."

"I've already arranged that Mr. Flint. Draco is your new seeker and Pucey will still be your third chaser."

Marcus was livid. "Excuse me, I'm the team's fucking caption and there's no way in hell I'm replacing the best seeker we've had in two years with that blonde, selfish little git!"

"You will do as I say Mr. Flint or I will remove you from the team or expel you."

Marcus didn't by his threat. "Just you try it! The second I walk out those doors, my team will toss Draco out themselves and fight Dumbledore to get me back!"

"What is going on here?"

Both Marcus and Snape turned their attention towards the doorway where a confused and slightly angry professor McGonagall stood.

Snape angrily cleared his throat. "A discussion with one of my students, now if you don't mind –"

"I do mind Severus." McGonagall stated, glaring at the potions teacher. "Mr. Flint is ten minutes late for his next class and you're in here yelling at him."

Snape's face turned blood red in anger and he turned to glare at Marcus. "You may leave Mr. Flint. We have nothing further to discus."

Marcus opened his mouth to argue but McGonagall spoke first.

"Come Mr. Flint. I'm sure Professor Flitwick has been wondering where you are."

Seeing that there was nothing else he could say, Marcus grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the room. He could hear McGonagall's light footsteps behind him as she walked with him down the stone hallway.

"Well Flint, would you care to explain to me what that was about?"

Marcus stopped and sighed deeply. "Not really."

Marcus could tell that wasn't the answer she wanted, but much to his surprise she nodded. "Very well then. I shall escort you to your next class if you don't mind."

He was about to say no but when he saw the concern in her eyes he just nodded.

"Okay."

She seamed happy about his choice and lead him through the corridor. She frowned at a few students who were left in the hallway but Marcus didn't pay any attention to it. He couldn't believe Snape just went over his head like that just to get Draco on the team and how dare that fucker just cast Terence aside like that!

Higgs was the only reason they won half of the time.

McGonagall held her arm out just before he reached the door to the Charms classroom and he looked up at her confused.

"Pomfrey told me about what you did the other day," She smiled down at him.

Marcus frowned, thinking he was in trouble for something when he realized that she was talking about Oliver.

"That was very brave of you. Well done." She whispered and nodded sweetly at him once more before she pushed the door open and lead him inside.

---------------------------

The common wasn't as quiet as he would've liked but Marcus found he was able to at least get his Charms homework done and part of his Muggle Studies before the noise grew too loud.

Draco was over in one corner with his fan club, bragging about something his father did recently and Flint could hardly keep himself from glaring a hole through his blonde head. How could that little basterd replace Terence?

Marcus growled quietly and closed his book. All day he'd been trying to track down Terence and ask him why he quit but he hadn't seen him since yesterday. He took one more quick glance around the room and leaned back into the plush chair he was sitting in.

He jerked his eyes towards the sound of the wooden door being pushed open and guilt started to sink into his heart when he saw Terence walk in with Adrian. He rose to his feet to great him but Terence just stormed pasted him up into their dorm room looking angry.

He could only keep his eyes on Higgs for a second before a very angry Adrian stalked over to him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He growled

Marcus looked at him confused. "What?"

"Why the fuck did you cut him! Dammit Marcus, Higgs is our best player!"

The wheels started turning inside of his head and Marcus quickly understood. Of course Terence didn't resign, Snape just wanted him to think so in hopes that he would agree for Draco to play, thereby forcing Terence to resign.

"What makes you think I did it?" Marcus protested and shrugged Adrian's hand off.

"Because I standing next to him when Snape announced that you cut him and that Malfoy was taking his place. Honestly Flint, out of the whole bloody school you pick him!"

"What the hell makes you think I want that little bastard on our team! Snape went over my head and I spent twenty minutes arguing with him about it. I nearly got my ass expelled so don't you give me any shit about it."

Adrian was taken back by his friend's words and stared at him for a moment, looking for any signs that Marcus was lying to him. It was clear that he didn't find one when he released Flint's arm and slowly walked upstairs after Terence.

Marcus watched him disappear out of his eye sight and sighed. He felt like he should go up there and say something to Higgs but from what he just heard he figured the other boy wouldn't want to be around him for a while.

He ignored the looks the other Slytherins were giving him from his little outburst and gathered up his school bag and walked out through the common room door.

He twisted the straps around his shoulder and stalked through the corridor. How could Adrian honestly think that it was his idea to toss Higgs? Did his friend have that little knowledge of him? Wasn't he the one who picked Terence over five other people two years ago, while Adrian complained about it because he didn't think it was a good idea?

He came into the main foyer of the castle and after a long minute of thinking he climbed up the staircase leading towards the Prefect's bathroom, knowing it would be deserted this late. He wasn't even supposed to be out at this hour but Marcus couldn't really care less. He just really needed to be away from everyone at the moment.

He crossed the conjoining stair case and started down the hallway when he heard footsteps behind him. They followed his own into the hallway and he heard someone call out behind him.

"Students aren't allowed in the corridors this late."

"Fuck off Percy; I am so not in the mood right now." Marcus waved behind him and stopped in front of the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Percy standing at the end of the hallway, but much to his relief, Weasley just shook his head and walked back into the foyer.

"Pine fresh." He mumbled and waited for the door to appear on the statue's right side.

The door opened and Marcus stepped through it. He didn't even bother to lock it as he grabbed one of the fluffy towels from the pile next to the door and pulled his shirt over his head.

He gave his wand a small wave and turned some of the tapes on in the large bathtub and removed the rest of his clothing. It didn't take much time for the bathtub to fill and after setting his clothing in a small pile, Marcus slid into the hot water.

Even though he hated his job at the moment, being a Quidditch caption had some advantages, like this bathroom for one. He didn't use it much, but right now he was happy he chose to come here and he knew he wouldn't be bothered.

Except for the two Prefects, none of his other house mates could come in here. With that thought, Marcus tilted his head back against the side of the tube and gazed up at the ceiling.

How could Snape override him like that? He didn't become the Slytherin caption just to take orders. And where the hell did Snape get off telling Terence that _he_ was the one who cut him in the first place?

Marcus grew angry at that thought and slid deeper into the water to the point where it was over his head and dived under. The middle of the large bathtub was nearly ten feet deep and Marcus took a large breath and swam all the way to the bottom. He touched his hand against the stone tiles and swam back up towards the surface to take another deep breath and swam back down to the bottom again.

He did this countless times until his lungs felt like they were on fire and after touching the tiles one final time he swam back upwards and broke the surface. Blindly he swam over to the edge and rubbed the soap from his eyes. He rested his head against the tiled wall for a few minuets trying to get his lungs to function normally again.

He a took a few more deep breaths and prepared himself to dive under again when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. His foot slipped on the tiles he was standing on and before he could grab hold of something, his head slammed painfully against the pool's wall.

After letting out a painful yell Marcus gripped the side of his forehead as he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Marcus, are you alright. God, I'm sorry. Let me see..."

Marcus instantly recognized Oliver's voice and slowly opened his eyes and waited for them to focus.

Sure enough, Oliver was kneeling at the edge of the bathtub and reaching for his forehead. Marcus blinked a few times and made sure he had some decent footing before he hoisted his upper half out of the water.

"Wood? You trying to give me a heart-attack or something?"

Oliver ignored him and gently felt along his forehead before Marcus smacked his hand away.

"Will you stop, I'm alright. You just scared me, that's all."

"Oh yeah...?" Oliver held his fingers in front of him and Marcus saw some blood smeared across his fingers.

He quickly brushed his own fingers against the side of his head and sure enough there was blood on them.

"Here, look at me." Oliver pulled out his wand and gently placed the tip on the open wound on Marcus's temple. "_Episkey_."

Marcus felt a small tickle on the side of his head as the cut healed over and closed. Oliver set his wand down and whipped the remaining blood away from his forehead.

"So is there a reason why you're out this late?"

Oliver shrugged innocently and stood up. "Fancied a bath."

Marcus raised and eyebrow and rested his head on his forearms. "Did you? Well, by all means, don't let my company bother ya."

He gave Oliver a wink and smiled devilishly. Oliver however, just shook his head.

"You're company never bothers me." Wood replied and picked up one of the fluffy towels by the door.

Marcus leaned against his forearms and tried not to smile as Oliver slide his school robe off his shoulders and kicked his shoes off. Marcus took a deep breath and held it in as Oliver slid his thin t-shirt over his head and tossed it with the rest.

Flint bit down on his lips to keep himself from smiling as he saw Oliver's fingers reach his pants. However his fun was soon spoiled when Oliver's head turned and he glared at him.

"Ah-hem."

Marcus mentally cursed and sighed. "Alright, alright."

He gave Oliver a little wink and closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of his arm.

"Thank you."

Marcus grunted and tried to keep his mind clear and not focused on the irresistible thought of a naked Oliver Wood. His smile came back and he forced himself to keep his head down. He knew he'd get his chance to look in a minute.

He heard the soft tapping of Oliver's footsteps across the tiled floor and they came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"You in yet?" Marcus groaned, muffled somewhat by his arm.

He felt Oliver's bare foot kick his arm none too gently and then heard the sound of a large splash behind him. He drew his face away from his arm and scanned the deep water behind him. He noticed the ripple in the water from where Oliver dived in but he didn't see him break the surface anywhere.

He pushed away from the wall and just as he was about to dive under again, Wood threw his head up exhaled loudly.

"Ah, much better." Oliver sighed and swam back over to the shallow end next to him.

"So, this late night bathing thing a routine of yours?"

"Not really." Oliver replied innocently and settled himself against the wall. "C'mere."

Marcus eyed Oliver closely before he swam towards the spot next to him. Suddenly feeling aware of his nakedness he tried not to sit to close to the Gryffindor. Oddly enough, Oliver didn't really seam to care; he just kept focusing on the sleeping Mermaid in the stained glass window.

Marcus sighed and leaned his head back again, feeling his mind starting to wander once more he too focused on the window, watching the sleeping mermaid brush a long strand of her hair away from her eyes as she continued to sleep.

"How's your head feeling?"

"It's alright." Marcus shrugged. "Saw your friend in the halls earlier."

"Yeah, Percy came storming into the tower mumbling something about you being _"a right foul git"_ and went off to bed." Oliver laughed and slowly scooted closer to Marcus.

"Yeah well, Weasley has an annoying habit of popping out of no where when I'm not in a good mood, so normally I end up yelling at him."

Oliver frowned slightly, his dark brown eyes glittering in the faint lighting.

"Why?"

"Because he's always pushy and –"

"No. I meant why were you in a bad mood."

Marcus closed his eyes and sighed. He really didn't want to explain his problems to Oliver. They were supposed to be rivals, enemies. They were supposed to hate each other. It was bad enough that Marcus kissed him, but to explain his problems to him, especially when they were Quidditch related was out of the question.

"Nothing serious. Just...just Quidditch related."

"Ah." Oliver nodded and dropped the subject. "That would explain the drowning attempts I witnessed."

"How long were you standing there?"

Oliver tried to hide his blush and look innocent. "Not that long."

Marcus chuckled and kept his eyes closed. "I don't believe it, Oliver Wood; the fearless Gryffindor caption is stalking me."

Both captions shared a small laugh from that comment but Oliver couldn't stop the gasp that came from his mouth when Flint's wet arm moved around his bare shoulder, pulling him closer towards the Slytherin.

"So..." Marcus drawled and opened his eyes. "You sneak up here just to spy on me?"

"Actually, I snuck up here to get away from a fuming Percy." Oliver grinned and moved close to Flint's ear. "But, since you're here as well..."

Oliver trailed off and leaned upwards until his mouth came in contact with Marcus's. Flint grunted softly, completely taken by surprise but soon responded and deepened their kiss. Oliver shivered from the contact of Marcus's hand moving across his back and pulling him closer until Oliver was fully straddled across the Slytherin's lap.

Chests rubbed together feverishly and hands gently touched every ounce of skin they could reach. Oliver's long fingers soon found their way down Marcus's chest and circled around a nipple, earning him a loud growl from the Slytherin.

Satisfied with the reacting he received, Oliver tore his mouth away from Marcus's and took the same nipple into his mouth and gently swirled his tongue around it.

Flint groaned, he had no idea Oliver could be this good. Obviously the Gryffindor had some experience with this. Heat started to spread through Marcus's body and with a small grin he slowly reached downwards towards his hard member.

His hand brushed against Oliver's thigh and with an even bigger smile he realized that Oliver was hard too. Making sure Oliver was too distracted to notice, Marcus slowly moved his fingers around Oliver's length and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Marcus." Oliver squeaked and turned bright red.

Flint just looked up at him and kept his fingers still. "Yes, Wood?"

Oliver bit his lip and tried to stop Flint's hand.

"Marcus, stop...you don't have t–"

"For fuck's sake Wood, for once in your life stop giving orders and just fucking enjoy it."

Oliver snorted, but to Flint's surprise he removed his fingers and stopped fighting.

"That's more like it." Marcus grinned and slid his hand the whole way down Oliver's hard cock.

Oliver shuddered and wound his arms around Flint's wide shoulders, trying to keep himself quiet. His upper teeth pressed down on his lip once more, almost breaking the skin this time. Marcus chuckled deeply in his ear and started moving his hand faster, trying to get some sort of sound from the Gryffindor.

Finally, Oliver let out a soft moan and nuzzled his neck into the other boy's neck, feeling himself losing all control. Marcus speed up his hand and after a few more strokes he felt Oliver's release spill over his fingers into the soapy water.

"There we are." Marcus purred into his ear and gently bit his earlobe. "That wasn't too _hard_ now was it?"

"Shut up." Oliver chuckled softly and tightened his arms around Flint's shoulders.

Flint smiled and fully gathered the other boy in his arms. He let his body relax for a few minutes and enjoy the feeling of Oliver resting against him. It felt rather nice, much to his surprise, and Oliver's skin felt so warm against his, despite the coldness of the room.

His ear twitched when he heard a soft giggle and he opened his eyes to see the mermaid on the window fluttering her eyes at him.

"Great. That bitch just winked at me." Marcus grumbled, pulling Oliver closer.

"Mm?" Wood grunted and turned his head. "Oh..."

The mermaid giggled again and brushed her hair from her eyes. Oliver sighed softly and shook his head while Marcus glared at her.

"Just ignore her." Oliver whispered and pulled him into another kiss.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one she's winking at."

"Marcus." Oliver snorted, annoyed.

"Oh alright. Can you just trade places with me then?"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I just want to warn you people that there's a LOT of Snape and Draco bashing in the up coming chapters. I'm really sorry but they lost the coin toss.

**Chapter Six**

"Father said it was only a matter of time until I made the house team." Draco Malfoy joyfully boasted to his fan club on the far side of the Slytherin locker room. "Course, I did it earlier then he expected, my second year, can you believe it?"

Marcus growled and banged his head against his locker. It was bad enough that he lost his best player so that prat could be on the team , but the little fucker would never shut up!

"I can't wait till we play Gryffindor. Can you imagine Potter's face when he sees me?"

Marcus rolled his eyes and hit his head against the metal harder, hoping the ringing in his ears would drown out Draco's voice.

"Will you stop that?" Adrian whispered and pulled Marcus away from the wall.

"How could Snape want that little basterd over Higgs?" Flint grumbled and rubbed the red spot on his forehead.

"Beats the hell out of me. Maybe he'll start crying when he falls off his broom and want to quit."

"If he keeps this up, I'll throw him off."

"Good. I'll help you." Adrian growled angrily and slammed his locker shut. "Maybe then we'll get Terence back."

"God I hope so. I can't take much more of this." Marcus whined and put the rest of his padding on.

Adrian grunted and slumped down on the bench next to him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

Marcus raised and eyebrow at the harsh tone Adrian used.

"Yeah, well, you had the right. You honestly thought I was the one who cut Higgs, and you just proceeded to throughly explain how wrong I was in full view of the common room."

"I'm sorry alright!" Adrian snapped. "You should've seen how cold Snape was to him. I was about to hex him with over twenty different curses. The only thing that stopped me was when he said you called for the switch. God that tore Terence up."

Marcus sighed as he cracked his fingers a few times, trying to get used to the feeling of his gloves once again.

"How's he doing?"

"Who Terence? Oh, he's fantastic. He's got all this free time now and absolutely no clue what to do with it all."

Marcus rolled his eyes and turned his head to glare at Adrian.

"Look, I can't promise anything, but I'll try to get him back on the team at least."

"How?"

Marcus rolled his shoulders and stretched. "I'll put him at the top of the reserve list. That's the best I can do."

Adrian sighed softly and nodded. "Thanks. I'll tell him."

"Good. Now, let's see if rich boy can fly." Marcus grabbed his broom and signaled for the rest of the team to follow him out of the locker room.

Adrian grabbed his new broom from the side of his locker and ran his fingers over it softly. "Well, even though he's a dumb annoying little shit. These are kinda nice."

Marcus grunted and pushed the door open. The rest of his team marched behind him and still encouraged Draco to keep talking, despite the fact that Marcus was growling loudly from it.

"Once we get out on the pitch, I'm telling Bole to send a bludger his way."

Adrian chuckled and glanced over his shoulder. "Well, at the rate this is going, you won't have to tell him."

Marcus looked over at his team behind him and felt a smile come to his face when he notice the only one who wasn't listening to Malfoy's bragging was Bole. As a matter of a fact, he looked just as annoyed as Marcus.

"Uh-oh."

Marcus strode to a stop, looking ahead of him. 'Uh-oh' was the right word, considering it was a sight he didn't want to face in front of his teammates. Oliver was dressed in his scarlet robes and was leading his own team out onto the Quidditch pitch.

Marcus swore softly and silently prayed that Oliver would be too wrapped up in his discussion with Potter to notice him. However, the odds weren't in his favor.

"Where do you think you're going Flint?"

Marcus swore again and tightened his grip on his broom.

"Quidditch practice." He shrugged innocently.

Oliver stalked closer towards him with an annoyed expression. "I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

Out of the corner of his eyes he could clearly see Adrian tensing up, ready for him to give the word to join in. Marcus shot him a reassuring look and waited until he was sure Pucey wouldn't do anything before he held out his hand towards the Gryffindor caption.

"Easy Wood. I've got a note."

He hoped Oliver would notice the hint in voice that he didn't want a fight to break out or anything, but if Wood saw anything, he ignored it as he grabbed the parchment out of his hand and unrolled it.

"I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch filed owing to the need to train their new Seeker." Oliver read aloud for the rest of his team to hear and rolled the parchment back up. "You've got a new Seeker then, who?"

Marcus was about to open his mouth when he was pushed out of the way by Draco, who stepped forward until he was eye-level with his own rival, Harry Potter.

"Malfoy?" Harry's mouth hung open, as did the rest of his team.

Oliver gave a confused look at Flint, but it was ignored because Marcus was glaring daggers at the back of Malfoy's head.

"That's right." Replied Draco, smugly. "Course, that's not all that's new this year."

Two more Gryffindors appeared, dressed in school robes and Marcus assumed from the way they were glaring at Malfoy that they were Potter's friends. He recognized the girl as Hermione Granger and the redhead was obviously a Weasley.

"Those..." The redhead gasped. "Those are Nimbus two-thousand and ones. Where'd you get them?"

Marcus rolled his eyes and fought for his voice. "A gift from Draco's father."

"As if seven new brooms would replace Terence." Adrian muttered under his breath and remained quiet after Marcus gave him a sharp look over his shoulder.

"See Weasley. Unlike some, my father can afford the best."

Marcus glanced over his shoulder again at Adrian, who held both ends of his broom in his hands and looked like he was going to break it on the back of Draco's head. Marcus elbowed him in the stomach and gave him another stern look.

"Atleast no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Granger crossed her arms and continued. "They got in on pure talent."

Draco's eye twitched and Marcus had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. It was about time someone put that little shit in his place.

"No one ask your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

There was a long silence that fallowed Draco's statement. The three girls on the Gryffindor team gasped and there was a loud thump behind him as Adrian dropped his broom.

Marcus looked over his shoulder at his team. Adrian's mouth hung open, completely oblivious to the fact that his broom was lying on the ground in front of him, Bole looked angry, a few others simply smiled at the hurt look on Granger's face.

He turned his head around and froze when his eyes met Oliver. Wood looked completely pale. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. Just when things were starting to get worse, the little Weasley pull his wand out of his robes.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy." He said and waved his wand. "Eat slugs."

Marcus shielded his eyes from the bright flash of light and when he removed his hand the first thing he saw was the Weasley boy on the ground about ten feet away and the whole Gryffindor team rushing over to his side.

A few of his team members chuckled behind him and he fought the urge to hit them. They started laughing even louder when Ron threw up a few slugs and was drug away by Potter and Granger.

Marcus's eyes fallowed them and then turned back on Oliver. The other Gryffindors were clustered

around him but Marcus could still see his face. He looked even more pale then he was a moment ago.

Flint felt his heart tighten inside of his chest as Oliver looked over at him and gave him a hurt look. His brown eyes lowered as he signaled for the Gryffindors to huddle around him and turned his back on Flint.

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Figures Weasley would try and defend that little Mudblood, just like his pathetic muggle loving father."

Instinctively Marcus held his arm out and just barley managed to stop Adrian from swinging his fist into the back of Draco's head. Adrian growled and tried again but Marcus grabbed the back of his robe and drug him a few feet away until they were a reasonable distance away from the rest of the team.

"Will you hold it together for god's sake."

Adrian shrugged his arm off. "I'm gonna gut that little bastard. I can't believe he said that."

"I know, but still Adrian, control yourself dammit."

Pucey closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. It was obvious there was something other then Higgs being tossed for him to almost attack Draco three times, but what?

"Why the hell are you getting worked up over this anyway?"

"Because you just don't walk around and call people that–"

"Hey Flint!" Draco yelled behind him. "Looks like Wood forfeited the pitch for us!"

Marcus turned his head at the sound of movement and saw that the Gryffindor team was walking back towards their locker room. Oliver was the last the enter and didn't even give Marcus another look.

Flint sighed and tried not to look hurt from that. He heard the sound of Adrian walking away from him and after another moment he turned his gaze back on his team.

Malfoy's smile couldn't get any bigger while he mimicked Weasley's spell backfiring on him and a few team members laughed. Bole's face was emotionless as he handed Adrian his broom and patted his teammate's shoulder softly.

Marcus sighed and shouldered his own broom and motioned for his team to follow him towards the pitch.

----------------------------

For all of Malfoy's bragging and rudeness, Flint painfully, realized he was just as good as Snape said he was. He caught the snitch in about three seconds on his first try and the second in ten. By the time Draco caught his sixth golden snitch, Marcus had to stop Adrian from breaking his broom in half.

"Great, now we have to keep that little shit." Pucey growled as the team headed towards their locker room to change.

Marcus grunted, too angry for words at the moment. He really wished that Draco would've been as horrible as he hoped, but now he had to face the fact that they were stuck with him and they wouldn't be getting Higgs back. He pushed the large doors open and strode over towards his locker, ignoring Adrian's ranting next to him.

He dressed quickly and waited for Adrian to finish before they both headed up towards the castle grounds. The sky was already turning a bright orange color which only seamed to get darker when they reached the main doors and walks towards the Slytherin common room.

Marcus said the password, since Adrian was still grumbling about having Malfoy on the team, and pushed the heavy wooden door that appeared aside. The common room was deserted and oddly quiet. The only two students he could see were sitting at one of the table working on their homework

Marcus shrugged and followed Adrian up the stairs towards their dorm room. Bole's bed was empty, Marcus guessed that he was probably still in the locker room, and Terence sat on his own four- post bed with five school books spread out in front of him.

"Evenin' Higgs." Adrian smiled at his friend and flopped down on his bed.

"Pucey." Terence looked up from his book and smiled at Adrian and then looked over at Marcus. "Hey, Flint."

Marcus returned Terence's smile, half-heartedly, feeling uncomfortable. He and Terence hadn't spoken to each other much since Snape tossed him from the team. Marcus had a feeling that Terence still blamed him for it, but if there was any anger or resentment in Higgs's smile, he couldn't find any.

When Terence refocused his attention back towards his book, Marcus moved over towards his own bed and sat down on the edge. He kept replaying his team's practice inside his head and every time he couldn't help but sigh.

They were stuck with Draco, wither he liked it or not. All his hard work of putting together a team that he thought was great was now ruined. His team was divided, those who were in favor of Malfoy and those like him, Adrian and Bole who hated him.

But that wasn't the only thing on his mind, even though his team should be his only worry, he couldn't stop thinking about Oliver.

Leave it to Draco to make a horrible remark like that to Granger on his first day as their seeker. From the way Oliver and the rest of the Gryffindors looked at him, they must think the whole Slytherin team was just as bigoted as Malfoy was.

How surprised would they be if they found out the truth?

Bole came from a long line of Muggleborns. Adrian didn't give a damn about what his friends descended from (another Hufflepuff trait to add to his growing list) and there was even a few of his relatives were muggleborn. Terence just shrugged at the idea and Marcus normally did the same.

As a Slytherin and a pure blood, Marcus was suppose to feel superior over all others, but he didn't. When he was ten years old he often played with some of the muggleborn children near his grandfather's manor and saw no difference between them.

Even though his grandfather always punished him for it but Marcus had always hated that man so it made no difference to him. Any excuse to anger his grandfather was it's own reward.

But still, the hurt look Oliver gave him, the brown eyes that widened at Malfoy's words, the way his face paled...

Marcus closed his eyes and sighed. How horrible did Wood think he was? Did he think that Marcus was he same as Draco?

Someone tapped Flint's shoulder softly, making him jump and turn his head. Adrian stood at the foot of his bed looking at him closely.

"Come on, we're heading down for dinner."

Marcus blinked and nodded. Terrence waited for them by the door and lead them both down the stairs towards the common room. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Adrian came to a sudden halted and Marcus nearly smacked into him.

"You should've seen Weasley's face. Serves him right for defending that mudblood."

Marcus cursed under his breath when he recognized Malfoy's voice and turned towards Terrence who looked at Adrian confused.

"Come on Pucey, just ignore him." Marcus whispered in Adrian's ear and gave his friend a push forwards.

Adrian grumbled and started walking across the common room with Marcus and Terrence in tow before Malfoy's voice grabbed their attention again.

"Oi Flint." Draco drawled and waved to his caption. "Care to join us?"

Marcus cursed again and turned his head towards his new seeker. Draco had his normal fan club of Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson surrounding him by the fireplace. Pansy looked up and batted her eyes at him and Marcus had to fight the urge to hurl. He never liked that girl, but she sure had a thing for him and Draco.

"Now's not a good time Malfoy." Marcus sighed and tired in vain to push Adrian towards the door again.

Adrian wasn't budging and he continued glaring daggers at Malfoy. Terence kept looking from his friend towards Draco, wondering what the hell was going on. Another quick shove by Marcus finally got Pucey to move but Draco stopped them once more.

"And why not? Surly my company is just as good as their's." Malfoy point towards Adrian and Terence with a small sneer in his voice.

Both Marcus and Terence grabbed the back of Adrian's robes before he could make any move towards Draco. But Adrian spoke before they could silence him.

"Pretty big talk from someone who had to buy their way into our good graces."

Marcus muttered every curse word he knew inside of his head while Terence just tightened his grip on Adrian's sleeve.

Much to the relief to all three of them, Draco flinched and remained quiet and so did his group. Most of them were second years who were very much afraid of the older Slytherins.

Seeing as how there would be no retribution from Adrian's comment, the three of them filed towards the large wooden door and ignored all of the eyes that were glued on their backs. Once outside in the dungeon corridor Adrian couldn't stop himself from kicking the side of the wall.

"God I hate that little prat."

"I know, I know, we all do." Marcus sighed and leaned back against the cold wall.

Terence looked at both of them confused before he cleared his throat. "Um, why exactly do we hate him?"

Adrian sighed kicked the wall multiple times as he spoke. "Because, he's a selfish – spoiled – annoying – little prick who think's he can run the whole word because he's rich. And he think he can push everyone around and arrange everything to what he wants."

His answer only confused poor Terence more and he turned towards Marcus for a better answer.

"Higgs, he's the one who Snape tossed you from the team for, just because Draco's father wanted it and was willing to buy us all new brooms for it."

"Yeah, I know." Higgs shrugged. "So?"

"So?" Adrian stopped his battle with the wall and turned around. "Terrence you have a bigger reason to hate that little basterd then we do."

At this statement Terence just shrugged again. "Well yeah, but he's probably a better seeker then I was. I lost to Potter you know."

Adrian's jaw dropped and Marcus just blinked. He couldn't believe it. No one on this planet could be that forgiving. Forget Adrian having some Hufflepuff qualities, Higgs could be their golden boy.

"But – but..." Adrian stammered, not able to find the right words. "Marcus help me out here."

"Well, I don't think any of us can respond to that." Flint chuckled and pushed himself from the wall. "Now if your done mugging the poor wall, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Terence mumbled and turned to fallow Marcus.

Adrian grunted and was about to join them when the sound of Malfoy's laughter drifted through the walls and froze him on the spot. With a dangerous glint in his eye he pulled his wand out of his pocket and opened the common room door open a small crack and muttered _"Silencio" _quietly.

A silence had settled inside the common room and Malfoy's laugher suddenly halted and was soon filled by the sounds of his fan club panicking at his small feeble attempts of trying to make his voice work.

A satisfied smile came to Adrian's lips as he tucked his wand back into his pocket and strutted towards them happily. Terence started laughing quietly while Marcus just smiled and shook his head.

"Feel better?"

"Mm-Hm." Adrian grunted happily and lead them towards the great hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next few days passed too slowly for Marcus's liking.

His progress in Muggle Studies was getting worse causing him to fall behind on his homework and he couldn't keep himself awake in History of Magic anymore.

The only class he looked forward to everyday was Potions, simply because Oliver was in it, but that was as far as his interest went. It didn't help that Oliver had been constantly on his mind either.

After Draco Malfoy's remark during their recent Quidditch practice, Oliver seamed to be avoiding him. When ever Marcus saw him in the hallways, Oliver would always start a conversation with whoever he was walking with and ignore him or he'd simply duck into one of his classes before Marcus could get to him.

Marcus tried waiting by the great hall after each meal for him but Oliver always left with a large crowed of Gryffindors with him and Flint never had a chance to get him alone.

Needless to say, Flint was beyond confused. Did he do something to up set Oliver? Was that the reason why Wood wasn't talking to him?

He spent every night laying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling trying to think of what he could've done or said that would make the other boy angry and every night he came up with nothing.

Why was Oliver avoiding him?

Still lost in his thoughts, Marcus followed Adrian down the steps towards Snape's classroom and took his usual seat in the back. Oliver was already sitting two rows ahead of him with Percy, completely absorbed in a conversation the two were having.

Marcus stared at the back of his head for a few moments, disparity thinking of what he could've done to up set him. The only possibility that came to him was the Prefect's bathroom. Did he do something that Oliver didn't like?

He didn't think so, as a matter of a fact, Oliver enjoyed every second of it. At least Marcus hoped he did. What if Oliver really didn't like what he did?

Marcus looked back at Oliver again. Was that it? Did Oliver regret what happened? But then again, Oliver didn't fight him off or show any sign of protest except a slight shock when Marcus touched him. He even returned the favor back!

Snape burst through his office door and waved his wand in the air to close the front door.

"Turn to page eighty-four in your text book." He spoke coldly as he approached the backboard.

With one more longing look at the back of Oliver's head, Marcus reached into his school bag and pulled out his text book.

-------------------------

"You going to eat that or stare a hole through it?"

Marcus ignored Adrian's question but slammed his fork down near his wandering fingers. "I will eventually, so keep your grubby hands on your own plate Pucey."

Terence sniggered across from them and took a swig of his pumpkin juice and slammed his mug down in front of his plate when Adrian tried his luck.

"Bloody hell." Adrian quickly withdrew his hand returned to his own plate of food. "I might as well eat with a family of badgers then."

Both Slytherins glared at him until Adrian dropped his act.

"Fine, fine. I'm just trying to lighten the mood here."

"And you're doing a bang up job." Marcus muttered, still pushing bits of chicken around his plate.

Adrian sighed loudly and started working on his own plate, while Terence continued working on an essay for his charms class. Adrian waited until Terence wasn't paying attention and tried to steal some of his blueberry pie and Terence stabbed him with his quill.

Marcus smiled and pushed some more food around his plate. "I wonder if Malfoy's got his voice back yet."

"Well, he should. That spell only lasts an hour, unfortunately" Adrian grumbled as he rubbed the back of his hand. "But I could always hex him again."

"Or teach us how to do it." Terence said, not even looking up from his book.

"And let you two have all of the fun?" Adrian snorted and started reaching across the table again.

Terence raised his quill in defense once more and Adrian finally gave up.

"Fine. I'm not hungry anymore anyways."

"Yeah, me neither." Marcus replied and stood up.

Terence closed his book and packed his stuff inside of his school bag. Seeing his opportunity, Adrian took a quick swipe at the piece of pie and managed to steal a small amount before Terence slammed his bag on the table.

"Aha!" He exclaimed and ducked behind Marcus when Higgs swung his bag at him.

Marcus rolled his eyes and lead them out of the great hall. Sometimes he really felt like he needed some new friends. Or at least some that acted like their age.

Adrian and Terence called a truce and they fallowed Marcus through the corridors towards the dungeons. Just as they rounded the corner the three of them stopped. Ahead of them a large mass of students stood huddled together around the passage were pointing at something.

Marcus craned his neck and tried to see what they were pointing at but the group was too big.

Terence leaned against his shoulder, trying to do the same. "What's going on?"

Flint shrugged and tried to move a few first years out of the way but they wouldn't budge. He grew frustrated and grabbed the shoulder of the one closest to him.

"What's going on?"

The boy pointed at the fair wall and struggled out of his grip.

"Well that was a lot of help." Adrian grumbled and shoved his way passed them. "Stay here, I'll check."

They watched Adrian's back disappear into the large crowd. Loud chatter filled the hallway and on the other side of the nook Marcus could see Filch nudging his way through the sea of students.

"What's going on here? Move, get out of the way." The caretaker reached the center and a loud shriek soon fallowed. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?"

Adrian pushed his way back through the crowd and grabbed Marcus's arm. "You need to see this. Come on!"

Terence grabbed the sleeve of Marcus's robe and the three formed a chain as they pushed their way towards the front. Something was shining on the wall across from them and Marcus tilted his head up.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

Terence's grip tightened on his sleeve and Adrian's mouth hung open slightly. Flitch was standing directly under the letters and was pointing at something. Marcus took a second look and saw that his cat, Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail under the writing.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Adrian shrugged and Terence still clung against him, completely in shock. Marcus looked around at the crowd and did a double take when he saw Oliver on the far side with a group of frightened looking Gryffindors.

Oliver's mouth was moving as he read the letters and even from their distance, Marcus could see the terror that shown in his eyes from the sight.

"You!" Filch screamed and pointed at someone standing in front of him. "You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll–"

"Argus!"

Marcus jerked his head at the sound of Dumbledore's voice as he made his way through the Gryffindor students with a handful of teachers fallowing him. The headmaster stopped when he caught sight of the words on the wall.

Marcus looked over at Oliver again. Wood was standing next to Percy, who was trying to talk to him but it was clear that Oliver wasn't listening. He kept his eyes on the wall and Marcus saw how his skin pale exactly like it did the other day from Draco's insult.

Dumbledore walked up to Filch and detached the cat from the wall and motioned for Filch and the person he was yelling at to fallow him. The crowd parted and Marcus's eyes widened when he saw that it was none other then Harry Potter whom Filch was accusing.

"Wait a minute..." Adrian turned his head as they passed and frown. "What the hell did _he_ do?"

Before Marcus could say anything professor McGonagall walked into the clearing.

"All students are to report to their common rooms, on the double!"

The three of them didn't have time to protest before they were pushed and shoved out of the way by other students.

Adrian gazed up at the wall once more and ignored the mass number of students pushing against him. "Enemies of the heir, beware. What the hell does that mean?"

"Beats the fuck out of me. Hey, watch it!" Marcus growled as a small third year bumped into him.

He turned his head towards the opposite corner just managed to get a glimpse of Oliver as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Marcus sighed frustrated and hung his head. "We'd better go."

Adrian nodded and started walking with him but stopped. Terence was still staring up at the words on the wall, to frozen to move.

"Terence."

Terence didn't answer so Marcus tried again.

"Higgs!"

Terence jerked head towards them with a confused look.

"Come on."

Terence took one more glance at the wall and gulped before he fallowed them towards the Slytherin common room.

-------------------------

"The Chamber of Secretes has been opened? What the fuck does that mean?"

"I'll be damned if I know." Marcus shrugged.

Adrian leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms, trying to think. Marcus rolled his shoulders, feeling his exhaustion starting to creep up on him.

Adrian looked tired as well, his eyelids were starting to drop and his shoulders were starting to slump forwards. Terence sat a few feet away from them on one of the desks, lost inside his own thoughts and Marcus admitted that he didn't look any better off then Pucey.

"What was the rest of it?"

Marcus released a loud yawn. "Something about an heir. Enemies of the Heir, beware of something like that."

"Hmm..." Adrian frowned and tilted his head. "Well I don't know about you but I'm confused as hell."

"Same here." Marcus grunted and turned his head towards Terence. "And I'm guess Higgs is just as confused as we are."

Terence apparently didn't hear him and kept his eyes focused on a worn patch on the arm of his school robe.

"He hasn't said a word since we got back. I'm starting to get worried about him." Adrian whispered, his frown increasing.

Marcus was starting to worry too but he wasn't about to let Adrian know that.

"Well can you blame him? It's not really normal when you walk past foot high lettering that's written in blood you know."

Adrian gave him a ugly look and walked over towards the quiet Slytherin. Marcus decided to give them their space, he wasn't good a comforting people anyways, and sat down in one of the green plush chairs by the fireplace.

Two second years were sitting on the sofa across from him whispering excitedly and Marcus soon recognized one of the girls as Pansy Parkinson, the little cow who drooled of Malfoy all the time, and the other as Millicent Bulstrode, an even bigger cow then Pansy in his opinion.

Pansy whispered something in Millicent's ear, causing the other girl to gasp loudly and stare at her in shock.

"So was she really petrified?"

"That's what Draco said. He saw the whole thing better then I did and he claims he knows exactly what the writing means." Pansy exclaimed loudly, almost like she was trying to get the whole room to hear her.

Marcus turned his head towards the fireplace but kept his ears open to hear more of their conversation. However the girls went back to whispering to each other and he could hear a damn thing.

Were they talking about Filch's cat? Is that what happened to her, was she petrified? Marcus went back to gazing into the fireplace when the common room door sprung open and in stepped a very disgruntled looking Snape.

"First years up to your beds!" He roared over the students conversations and slammed the door shut when his order wasn't obeyed. "Now!"

A few quivering first years immediately scurried off towards their dorm rooms while the rest followed suit slowly, grumbling the whole way up the stairs.

Snape glanced around at the rest of the students coldly and cleared his throat.

"Now, I'm sure the rest of you are aware of what events have unfolded tonight. I was instructed by none other then Dumbledore, to keep what information I have on the subject to myself."

A few of the remaining students whined and started talking once more but Snape silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"However, I say otherwise. You are my house and I decide how I will govern it." Snape boasted happily. "As you saw in the hallway. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened."

A few students starting whispering towards their neighbors. Marcus raised an eyebrow and waited for Snape to continue.

"As you are aware, Hogwarts was founded by four wizards over a thousand years ago. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and our own Salazar Slytherin..."

-----------------------

"Do you think what Snape said was true?"

Marcus stopped his count of cracks on the ceiling and turned his head towards Terence's bed.

"What part?"

"The part about there being a hidden chamber in the school with a monster in it."

Marcus blinked and sat up. Was he just seeing things or was Terence actually trembling?

"I dunno. It sounds like Snape's getting a bit too hopeful if you ask me."

Terence bit his lip and swallowed deeply.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry about it Higgs." Adrian yawned from across the room. "It was probably just Peeves who wrote that stuff."

"Yeah." Marcus said, trying to play along and make Terence feel better. "He's probably mad because Filch ruined one of his pranks the other day."

Terence looked like he was convince but then a thought crossed his mind. "But Filch's cat. I heard some say she was petrified."

Both Marcus and Adrian sighed, not knowing what to say to that. After a minute Marcus started counting the cracks above him again.

"I don't see why you're worried about all of this Higgs. If there really is a chamber with this so called monster in it, from what Snape said it's only going to attack muggleborns. So, you should be safe."

Terence lowered his eyes and his face turned a few shades lighter.

"Um, yeah r–right." He mumbled as he pulled the green covers of his bed down and crawled under them.

Marcus watched him out of the corner of his eye and grew confused. Adrian looked just as confused as he was and with a shrug turned over in his own bed.

Marcus stayed awake for a few more minutes. First he was failing Muggle Studies, then Oliver wouldn't talk to him and now he had the whole _Heir of Slytherin _thing to worry about.

Plus, the Quidditch season started Saturday and his team would play against Gryffindor.

God, it was going to be a miserable year.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I'm addressing this because I received a complaint on it. I know I'm not 100 on the damn dialog in the HP world. My characters use common swear words and say god instead of Merlin and junk like that. My bad y'all I've been writing Australian slash for three years.**  
**

**Chapter Eight**

Saturday soon dawned and for once in his life, Marcus was dreading the Quidditch game.

The school was still buzzing about the Chamber of Secrets and what happened to Mrs. Norris and in one night over twenty stories of what happened were invented.

At breakfast Marcus could hardly touch any of his food and spent most of the time shuffling it around on his plate or laughing at Adrian, who was spearing his own food with his fork, throughly annoyed by the fact that Malfoy was only five feet away from him and starting another one of his own stories of what he thought happened.

Terence on the other hand, was completely quiet. This was the first game in three years that he would have to sit out and watch from the grandstands and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he wasn't happy about it.

As a matter of fact, Terence wasn't happy about anything lately. The most anyone got out of him all morning was a five words. After a while, Marcus figured that Terence was probably nervous about what happened the other night and dismissed it.

He took one more look at Adrian trying to skewer his fried potato with his fork and checked his watch. "We should head down to the pitch."

Adrian nodded and set his fork down.

"I'll walk you down." Terence said and got up with them.

As they passed the Gryffindor table Marcus tried once more looking for Oliver but he was quick to discover that the whole Gryffindor team had already left. He sighed and fallowed Adrian and Terence out the main doors and across the lawn.

He grimaced when he looked upwards at the muggy sky and hoped that it wouldn't rain during the game today. Even though it wouldn't really matter, with the team's new _Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones _none of the Gryffindors stood a chance.

Not even little Harry Potter on his _Nimbus Two Thousand_.

They paused just outside the locker room and Terence lowered his head slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well, um, good luck."

Marcus nodded and Adrian patted his shoulder gently before the two of them entered the Slytherin locker room. The rest of the team was already in there changing into their green robes. Marcus dressed quickly and waited for the rest of the team to assemble at the door before heading out onto the pitch.

The Slytherin fans cheered loudly while the Gryffindors booed, but Marcus didn't pay them any mind. His attention was directed right in front of him as Wood lead the bright red Gryffindors onto the field and waited for Madam Hooch's command.

"Captions, shake hands."

Oliver looked up at him and hesitantly stuck his hand out, expecting one of Flint's rough, hand crushing shakes they always shared and was greatly surprised when Marcus's fingers lightly wrapped around his and squeezed gently.

Marcus gave him a quick wink but Oliver kept his eyes turned away and mounted his broom as Hooch raised her whistle.

"On my whistle...three...two...one."

The fourteen players rose into the air and Marcus didn't have anymore time to think because Adrian had already seized the Quaffle and passed it to him.

-------------------------

The Slytherin locker room had never been this quiet in all of his years at Hogwarts, and Marcus could clearly tell that his team was just as pissed off as he was.

Adrian kept slamming his locker door shut and kicking just about everything that crossed his path. Bole had to stop Derrick from throwing his club against the Gryffindor grandstand and Malfoy had to be sent to the medical wing because he claimed he was hurt.

"I can't believe it. You know from all of his gloating I figured that little prat could see the bloody snitch when it was hovering an inch above his fucking head!"

Marcus shut his locker and sat down to tie his trainers. "Yeah well, look at the bright side, you got your wish. He fell off his broom and hurt himself."

This didn't seam to comfort Adrian much. "Who cares, Snape's never gonna let us replace him anyways."

"I should be the one to decide that. Not that slimy, long nosed git." Marcus sighed and finished his other trainer.

Adrian grunted and waited for Marcus to finish with his shoes before they left the locker room. The cheering for the Gryffindors could still be heard from the pitch and Marcus felt even angrier then before.

Malfoy had cost them the match spending all his time mocking Potter and ignoring the snitch when it was right on top of him. What was even worse was for him to fake an injury and lounge around the hospital and expect to be pampered because of it.

Terence was waiting outside by the Slytherin grandstands for them looking even more depressed then he was at breakfast.

"I guess this means we're out of the cup this year."

"You think." Adrian spat as he made his way up the hill, followed closely by Higgs.

Marcus however, was focusing all of his attention on the Gryffindor locker room on the other side of the pitch. The game ended about half an hour ago, but maybe Oliver was still in there?

It was slim chance, but at the moment Flint was more then willing to try it.

"Hey Flint, you coming?"

Marcus turned towards Terence and shook his head. "Nah, I'll meat you up at the dorm in a bit."

"Okay." Terence nodded and started walking behind Adrian up towards the school grounds.

Marcus waited until they were out of his eye sight and started making his way towards the Gryffindor locker room.

----------------------------

Minus the rouge bludger and the fact that his seeker had been sent to the hospital wing to regrow bones in his arm back, Oliver had to admit the match wasn't that bad.

In fact, he was quite proud of himself. He managed to block about ten goals from the Slytherin chasers (Including Flint) and watched happily as his own chasers out maneuvered the Slytherin keeper.

He finished drying himself off from his shower and changed back into his normal clothing. As usual he was the last one left in the locker room but he wasn't complaining. He had a feeling the Gryffindors would still be celebrating today's win in the common room and he wasn't in much of a partying mood at the moment.

He finished with his shoes and grabbed his school bag before he headed out of the locker room. He closed the door behind him and started walking towards the school, not seeing the lone figure leaning against the building waiting for him.

"Last to leave again Wood?" Marcus grinned.

Oliver almost dropped his bag from the surprise. How could he not notice that Flint was standing there? It wasn't that common of a sight.

"What are you doing here?"

Marcus just shrugged. "Waiting for you, of course."

Oliver raised his eye brow suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you. Your team played a good game."

Oliver frowned. Marcus snuck all the way over here to congratulate him? That didn't sound like the Marcus Flint he knew. But then again, there was a lot about Marcus that he didn't know, including Marcus's feelings about him.

"Thanks." Oliver nodded half heartedly. "Um, sorry to hear about Malfoy's injury."

He really wasn't, but he couldn't find anything else to say at the moment.

"Please, that little git deserved to fall on his ass for once." Marcus scoffed angrily.

Oliver stared at Marcus confused but soon decided that Marcus's team wasn't any of his business and simply shrugged. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not forget Draco's horrible comment he said a few days ago and his anger soon came back.

"If you don't like him, then why did you put him on the team then?"

"I didn't come here to discuss quidditch strategy Wood."

"Then why are you here?"

Marcus smiled and pushed himself off the wall. He closed the distance between them with long strides and soon both captions were face to face. Instinctively, Oliver tried to take a few steps backwards but Flint grabbed the neckline of his robe and pulled him back.

"Now were do you think you're going Wood?" Marcus purred lowering his mouth to the Gryffindor's.

"Marcus, wait, I don't think–"

Any further attempts of speech were completely silenced by the Slytherin's lips bruising his in a lust driven kiss. At first, Oliver's only thoughts were to push Marcus off of him, but just like their first kiss all of his reason was thrown out the window and quickly replaced by need.

He felt his body relax against his will and he cursed himself for it. He wanted to be angry at Marcus, he _was_ angry at Marcus, but dammit it was getting harder to stay angry at him when he was doing this. The way his tongue lightly circled Oliver's, the hands that were lightly rubbing his shoulders and sending shock waves down his spine towards his groin, how could he stay angry.

Oliver regained his senses after that thought and broke away. "Marcus don't."

"What the hell's wrong with Wood, you weren't this difficult a few days ago." Marcus growled getting very frustrated.

Oliver glared at him but didn't answer. Instead he just sling the strap of his bag over his shoulder and made another attempt to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Marcus grabbed his arm and pulled the struggling Gryffindor back against him. "You're not leaving until you tell me what the hell's wrong."

"Marcus let go."

"No."

"I said let go."

"And I said no."

Oliver silently groaned and tried to wrestle his arm out of Flint's grasp but the other boy was much stronger then him. He could tell that Marcus was getting angrier by the second so he decided he might as well get this over with.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why are you being such a wanker today?" Marcus released his grip on his arm and looked at him confused.

"Because."

He knew that was a lame answer, but it was all he had at the moment. He felt bad afterwards because Marcus's green eyes lowered.

"Was it something I did?"

Oliver dropped his head and sighed loudly. "No."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been –"

"Running away?"

"No, I just haven't had time to–"

Marcus glared at him, unconvinced and Oliver felt his resolve drop. He had been avoiding Marcus and he really didn't want to tell him why but Marcus just wouldn't let it go.

"Fine. Yes, I've been avoiding you."

"Why?"

"Well, because..." Oliver raked his brain, trying to find the right words. "Because of..."

Marcus crossed his arms, annoyed. "It's about us, right?"

"Sort of..."

"Sort of? What kind of an answer is that?"

"An honest one." Oliver replied. "There's two things that have been bothering me and you're only one of them."

Flint wasn't amused. "Okay, why don't we focus on the one about me then."

"Fine. You and me, what are we?'

"What?"

"What am I to you Marcus?" Oliver spoke as clearly as he could. "Am I just a toy, a joke , another notch in your belt?"

"What the fuck are you going on about Wood?"

"I don't fucking know okay!" Oliver was three seconds away from ripping some of his hair out. "A week ago we hated each other and now we're...you know."

Flint seamed unfazed by his outburst and simply gazed at him without batting an eye. Oliver suddenly felt very stupid and tried to smooth his outburst over.

"All I'm saying is that if some walked up to a week ago and told me that we'd be, for lack of a better word _involved_, I would've laughed my head off and now, well...fuck it, I don't know how else to say this."

Much to his relief, Marcus looked like he some what understood what he was talking about. "So, you're confused then?"

"Yes!" Oliver barked.

Marcus just lowered his head and chuckled softly. "Welcome to my world."

"What?"

"Wood, you just got a glimpse of what my summer holiday was like."

"What the hell does that mean?" Oliver shouted and was about to yell more when he caught on. "Wait...that can't possibly mean what I think it does."

Flint's silence was enough of an answer for him and suddenly Oliver started to get really dizzy. He leaned back against the stone wall behind him and tried to get his head strait.

He heard Flint's footsteps come to him and a warm hand touched his shoulder. He didn't even try to stop himself from leaning into the touch, he needed to feel something, anything, that was real and solid, even if it was Marcus.

Marcus sighed and stroked his cheek softly. "Do you want to end this?"

Oliver froze. Did he? Did he want all of this to end, when it barley started? True they hadn't done much of anything yet, but did he want it to go any farther? Now was his chance to decide.

After gathering up what courage he had, he whispered his answer.

"No."

There, he said it. The one word that sealed his fate.

Marcus's eyes lit up and a smile broke out across his face. His fingers tightened around Oliver's shoulder and he pulled the Gryffindor into another kiss. Oliver didn't resist, not the slightest. He felt Flint push him against the wall harder as he deepened the kiss and was surprised when Oliver opened his mouth wider and let him.

Wood's hands slowly wound themselves into Marcus's short hair, tugging softly. He didn't want to think at the moment. If he did, he was afraid he'd rethink his decision. He used the kiss as a distraction and deepened it whenever his thoughts wandered.

Tongues clashed and rubbed together, fingers rubbed skin through clothing and gasps and moans soon filled the quiet air. Both boys were panting when they drew apart. Flint was light-headed and a deep flush had spread across Oliver's cheeks.

Ignoring his lack of breath he reached for Marcus again but Flint gently moved his arm away.

"Give me a minute Wood." Marcus chuckled and leaned back against the wall, trying to regain his breath.

Oliver nodded and tilted his head back against the wall behind him. He closed his mind off, not wanting to think of anything else but this moment. But then a thought struck him...They were in plain sight!

Oliver's eyes snapped open and he turned his head left and right, trying to see if anyone had seen them. Oh that would be just what he needed, some little first year seeing him in the arms of the Slytherin caption.

"Alright, round two." Marcus panted and tried to move in to kiss Oliver again.

"We're going to have to move it somewhere else." Oliver replied and walked back over to the locker room door and pushed it open. "In here."

Marcus wasn't one to argue and wasted no time sliding into the Gryffindor locker room. Oliver bolted the door shut and pounced on Marcus as soon as he was done.

Flint grunted as his back slammed into a locker but allowed Oliver's wet tongue invade his mouth. His fingers were busy pawing at the front of Oliver's school robes, trying to slide underneath to his skin.

Oliver's fingers were tearing at his own robes and getting the hint, he pulled the black cloth off his shoulders and threw it on a nearby bench. Oliver sealed their lips again but instead of trying to undo Flint's shirt he was fumbling with his belt.

Marcus was too aroused to stop him and soon Oliver had pushed him up against the locker once more while he pulled down his pants and underwear. The cold air hit him hard and made him shutter but that was nothing compared to feeling when Oliver dropped to his knees and took his hardening cock into his mouth.

Marcus could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head. There were no words to describe the fire that coursed through his veins from the sensations Oliver was giving him. He didn't know what was better, the sight of the reasonably hot Gryffindor caption on his knees in front of him of the sweet feelings of the wet velvety heat that surround his cock.

"Goddamn Ollie...fuck that feels good..." Marcus grunted, completely unable to form a full sentence under Oliver's skillful mouth and soon gave up trying.

Oliver took Flint's lack of words a loud moans for a complement and started moving his head faster. Marcus groaned louder and tightened his grip on Oliver's hair. He could feel his body getting very close even though he didn't want this to end.

He felt his muscles tighten in his stomach and with a loud slam of his fist against a locker and a moan he felt his body release it's seed and much to his surprise Oliver swallowed every drop. He ran his tongue across Flint's soft cock once more before he let it slide out of his mouth.

Marcus pulled him to his feet and brought him into a lazy kiss were the Slytherin could taste himself on the other boy's tongue.

"Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?" Marcus panted when they broke away.

Oliver leaned against him, resting on his shoulder.

"Instinct mostly." He said, blushing slightly.

"Well it was bloody fantastic." Marcus chuckled moving his arms around the Gryffindor's waist and holding him close.

Oliver's blush deepened and he was thankful that Marcus couldn't see it. The Slytherin was still panting under him but after a few moment he summoned enough strength to fix his clothing.

"So, you feel better now that you got all that off your chest?"

Oliver laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Well, maybe a bit." He shrugged and kissed Marcus once more.

"So what was the other thing then?"

"It's not important." Oliver gently kissed along Marcus's jaw line before moving up towards his mouth again.

"Alright, whatever." Marcus shrugged and wrapped his arms around Oliver and continued their kiss.

Oliver smiled against his mouth and gently parted his lips for Marcus's tongue to enter once more and fully surrendered himself to the Slytherin once more.

----------------------

Oliver drew his scarf around his neck in an attempt to cover the large red hickey that was starting to form there.

He could kick Marcus for giving him one but somehow he figured that the Slytherin did it on purpose in order to embarrass him to death.

He said the password to the Fat Lady and waited until she moved aside to enter the portrait hole.

"There you are!"

Oliver froze as Percy rushed right up to him with a panicked expression.

"What's wrong?"

Percy grabbed his arm and drug him into an empty part of the common room. "Where were you?"

"The quidditch pitch, why?"

Percy fumed and whispered angrily."You shouldn't be out there. Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"There's been another attack."


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah sorry this took a while. I write in to many fandoms. Anyway, yes I know there's tons of spelling and grammer errors everywhere because I had to change word programs a while back. When I get some free time on my hands I'll go through these and correct them all. Until then, sorry. Bear with me peoples :)

**Chapter Nine**

The moral of the Gryffindor team had never been lower. Saturday was a huge victory for them but no one could bring themselfs to smile after finding out about little Colin Creevey being petrified afterwards.

Oliver himself never felt his mood sink so low. He could hardly focus on his school work and the weather was to unpredictable for him to even consider any quidditch practice for his team.

He spent most of the fallowing Sunday in the library trying to catch up with his school work and by the end of the day the he finished off half of the large pile that he had to do.

Percy prowled around behind him, reading the names of the many books stacked on the selves. Ever since Creevey's attack, Percy hardly let him out of his sight. Not that he was complaining, the reason why he got through his homework so fast was because Percy kept pointing out the answers for him, but still, with Percy trailing him like this there was no possible way for him to talk to Marcus.

He'd seen the Slytherin in the hallways many times since Saturday but he was never able to talk to him or even smile at him because Percy was always dragging him towards their next class. He could tell that Marcus wanted to see him, but dammit, Percy was so thickheaded sometimes.

He finished the last line to his History of Magic essay and stretched. One more to add to his finished pile and two more to go.

"Finished." He yawned and rolled his shoulders.

"Good." Percy said as he grabbed one of the books from the shelf and examined it. "Want to head down to the great hall for dinner?"

Oliver was more then willing for any excuse to stop writing another essay and quickly nodded. "Yeah. Just give me a sec."

Percy waited for him to shove the rest of his things inside of his bag and the two of them left the library together. The hallways were too quiet for his liking and every step the two of them took echoed loudly.

As they rounded the corner that lead towards the foyer Percy froze in his tracks and Oliver almost bumped into him.

"Dammit Perc, warm me before you stop."

Percy however, ignored him and stared ahead of them. "Maybe we should go the other way."

"What? Why?"

Percy didn't answer him so Oliver looked over his shoulder. A cluster of Ravenclaw girls stood by an empty class room by the stairs and were gigging quietly. One of them turned her head and waved in their direction.

"Oh no..." Percy sighed.

"What?"

"Hi Percy." The girl detached herself from her friends and began to walk over towards them.

Percy went slightly red and cleared his throat nervously.

"Hi Penelope."

Oliver frowned. Penelope? Who the hell was that?

She came closer to them and Oliver could clearly see a prefect badge on her chest. He sighed and mentally smacked his hand to his forehead. Of course, Penelope, the girl that Percy had a crush on.

"Hey Penny. We, um, we're just heading down towards the great hall." Percy mumbled nervously and pointed towards Oliver. "This is my friend Oliver, by the way."

"Hi." Oliver waved over Percy's shoulder.

"Oh, the Gryffindor team caption." Penny smiled and nodded. "Good game last Saturday."

"Thanks."

Oliver tried to smile back at her but right after he finished talking he heard a soft whistle behind him. He waited for a moment but didn't hear it again.

"So Penny, have you started your rounds yet?" Percy tried to make his blush go away but it wasn't working.

"No, not yet. I will in an hour though. I have the dungeons this week. I don't really like it down there–"

Something hit Oliver in the back of the head in the middle of her sentence but neither her or Percy noticed it. Oliver turned and saw a small wad of rolled up parchment laying on the ground next to his foot and looked around.

Marcus stood at the end of the hallway waving at him. Oliver smiled and was about to wave back when he saw Percy turn his head towards him.

"You okay Oliver?"

"Um, yeah. I just remembered that I left one of my books in the library. I'll be right back."

He started walking down the hall before Percy could stop him and with one more cautionary glance around him, turned the corner.

"Finally." Flint groaned when he caught sight of him. "I was a second away from jinxing Weasley half to death just so you could get over here."

"You would've done me a favor then." Oliver laughed as Marcus pushed him back against the wall and started devouring him in a deep kiss.

Oliver moaned and dug his fingers into Marcus short hair as he opened his mouth wider for the Slytherin to slide his tongue into it. Oliver shuttered and pulled Marcus closer to him. He could feel the heat from the other boy's body pressing against him.

Marcus broke away from the kiss and pulled the neck of Oliver's robe down and attacked the Gryffindor's neck with soft kiss, occasional biting gently with his teeth.

Oliver groaned and brought his mouth back towards his and tried to continued their kiss. He couldn't believe that Marcus still had this effect on him. Even after many kisses he could still rob Oliver of all breath and thought. Every touch and grope felt like fire against his skin and he wanted nothing more then to be consumed by that fire.

"Were the hell have you been all day?" Marcus asked as he started kissing along the side of Oliver's neck again.

"The Library, with Percy." Oliver groaned when Marcus nipped a soft spot on his neck.

"Well now, that's not fair. Weasley gets to stroll around with you all day and I have to throw something at you just to get your attention."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, what's wrong Flint, jealous?"

Marcus gave him a stern look before he grabbed a lock of Oliver's hair.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Nope. I thought you'd figured that out by now."

Marcus rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Well, I'll just have to find something to keep you quiet."

Oliver smirked and leaned in close to kiss Marcus again but a set of footsteps rounded the corner.

"Ollie did you find your–"

Oliver gasped and pushed Marcus away from him, but it was too late. Percy turned the corner and froze in his stride, his mouth barely an inch off the ground.

"What the hell Wood?" Marcus growled and turned his head towards the direction Oliver was staring at . "Fuck."

Marcus was almost as frozen from shock as Percy was and Oliver could see a small glint of fear in the Slytherin's eyes.

Oliver felt his throat tighten but fought against it. He needed to say something, before Marcus did. Knowing the Slytherin, he'd zap Percy with a stunning jinx just so they could go back to what they were doing.

"Percy...this isn't what it looks like."

Oliver knew that was the wrong thing to say but the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. Marcus turned his head and gave him an angry look and was about to say something when Percy stepped forwards.

"Oh it isn't. Thank heavens, for a minute there it looked like Flint was about to kiss you." Percy said coldly and Oliver felt his face redden.

Percy only used sarcasm when he was angry.

"It's none of your business Weasley. Why don't you run along and boss some first years around. I think I saw some at the end of the corridor there."

"Marcus!" Oliver grabbed Flint's arm and dragged him a few feet away from Percy. "I'll deal with him."

Flint growled angrily but nodded. Oliver raised his head and put himself between the two boys who by now were trying to incinerate the other with a deadly look.

"Percy, I can explain."

"Please do. I'm dying to hear the reasonable response that will explain why you had Flint's arms around you."

Oliver flinched at Percy's tone but kept eye-contact. Marcus cracked his knuckles angry behind him and Oliver could hear him growling quietly.

He swallowed again, with much difficultly and tried to think of something else to say.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you Perc." He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "You know what you just saw and I'm not going to deny it."

Percy looked like he was recapping the event in his head.

"Oliver, you can't be serious!"

"I am Percy!"

"But Ollie, but he's, he's–"

"I'm what, exactly?"

"Flint, you're not helping." Oliver snorted over his shoulder.

"He never does." Percy snapped back. "Oliver you can't be serious. Flint, of all people you pick _him_!"

"What about me, Weasley!" Marcus pushed Oliver out of the way and came face to face with Percy. "You got something to say, out with it."

"Will you two stop!" Oliver put himself in-between the two of them and tried to separate them. "Marcus, you're not helping and Percy will you stop attacking him and listen to me?"

He knew he was asking for a small miracle but finally he managed to put some space between them before anything happened.

"Look..." Oliver waited until Percy calmed down before he continued. "Perc, Marcus and I have been...er...we're together alright."

Marcus snorted approvingly while Percy's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What? You...and Flint."

"Yes Percy, me and Flint."

Percy clenched his fist and Oliver wasn't sure if he was going to yell back in his face or faint.

"But, but Ollie, he's..."

"A boy, I know." Oliver finished for him.

Silence settled between the three of them. Marcus looked somewhat offended by being refereed to as a _boy_ but remained quiet about it. Percy looked like his brain was going into over-load.

"But, but..." Percy stammered trying to find the right words to say.

"Percy, stop." Oliver sighed and approached his friend.

Marcus watched them from a respectable distance. He should've found this sight funny, it wasn't every day that someone made Weasley blow a gasket. He couldn't believe Percy would put up this much of a fight about the subject.

But then again, Percy was a walking rule book and what was between him and Oliver wasn't considered normal, so of course Percy would object.

Oliver gave him a nervous look over his shoulder and leaned closer to Percy and started whispering something that Marcus couldn't hear.

He leaned back against the wall and rubbed the back of his neck. It was going to be a _long_ night. Oliver gave him one more nervous look and mumbled something that Percy didn't agree with.

"You what? Oliver he's a bloody Slytherin for god's sake!"

"What does houses have to do with anything?"

Marcus growled and tightened his fingers. He couldn't let Percy talk to Wood like that.

"Ollie, think about what you're doing. Not only is this wrong but it's also–"

"Oww, what the hell!"

Oliver and Percy turned around and looked at him.

Marcus held his hand in front of him and looked at it curiously. "Something bit me."

He looked around behind him and frowned when he saw a line of moving spiders climbing up the wall and onto the windowsill.

He heard footsteps behind him and Oliver appeared besides him.

"What the..." He leaned forwards and watched the line of moving spiders as they climbed out the window.

Marcus moved over towards the window and leaned over the opening.

"They're going straight down the castle wall."

"What?"

More footsteps sounded behind him and out of the corner of his eye he saw Percy lean over the other side.

"That's odd. Spiders normal don't move together like this."

"Gee, you think." Marcus replied and was about to tuck himself back inside when something down bellow grabbed his attention. "Wait...what was that?"

Oliver joined them and the three of them scanned the open area bellow. "I don't see anything."

Marcus leaned over farther and moved his eyes back and forth.

"There!" He pointed as a large shadow moved across the grounds from the one of the side exits.

"Where?"

Oliver tried to lean forward to see it but Marcus already pulled himself back in and was darting down the hallway.

"Marcus!" Oliver pulled himself away from the window frame and set off after him.

"Where the hell is he going?!"

Oliver stopped at the end of the hallway and waved. "Percy come on."

He didn't have time to look back again but he heard Percy's footsteps running after him. He reached the corridor and looked around the staircases. He spotted Marcus jumping down the last step and racing across the ground floor towards the front exit.

"Marcus wait!"

It was no use, Flint was already out of the double doors and Oliver cursed.

"Come on, we need to go after him."

"What? Oliver you can't be serious" Percy grabbed his arm. "Remember what happened to Colin? You can't go out there."

Oliver shook his arm off.

"Percy, we need to find Marcus before something else does."

"But he's a pure blood. He'll be fine." Percy tried to stop him again. "But, if you go out there–"

Oliver lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't care. I'm not going to let Marcus run around out there by himself."

"But, if Filch catches you, you'll be expelled. Students aren't allowed outside this late."

"Well, I'll just have to pray that Peeves has him distracted then." Oliver replied and started jogging down the stairs.

"But–" Percy tried once more but Oliver had already reached the foot of the staircase and ran towards the front doors."Ollie wait!"

Oliver pulled one of the large doors open and slide through it. Percy's footsteps followed behind him as the two boys ran outside.

"Marcus!" Oliver whispered as loud as he could and moved his eyes back and forth across the darkness.

"We're not even supposed to be out here." Percy hissed and started looking around as well. "Dammit, were did Flint go?"

"Marcus!" Oliver tried again.

Hearing nothing, Oliver grew frustrated and slowly made his way down the gravel path towards the large open area of grass. Percy trudged along next to him, groaning the whole way. They followed the clearing towards the small hut that belonged to Hagrid and Oliver's heart gave a large leap when he finally spotted Marcus's form hunched down behind a large oak tree.

"Flint–"

"Shh!" Flint turned his head and motioned for them to hide. "Someone's over there."

Oliver and Percy looked at each other but did as they were told and crawled up behind the Slytherin.

The darkness was so thick that Oliver could barely make out the outline of Hagrid's cabin in it, but Marcus was clearly staring at something near it.

Oliver moved closer to him. "What are you looking at?"

Flint pointed near one of the cabin's windows and after a few seconds, Oliver finally saw what Marcus was pointing at. A small hooded figure crouched under the window and slowly crept over towards the large chicken coop behind the cabin.

"What the..." Oliver gasped but Marcus slapped his hand over the Gryffindor's mouth.

"Shh!" Marcus removed his hand and got to his feet. "We need to get closer."

"What?" Percy almost fell over in shock.

"Just come on."

Marcus darted towards the tree across from them, keeping low to the ground. When he reached the trunk he motioned for Oliver and Percy to follow him. They did, keeping so low to the ground that Oliver almost tripped on his school rob and crouched down behind the Slytherin once more.

The hooded figured slowly swept it's way around the small fences that held the school chickens and bent over the one near the end.

The three boys watched quietly, trying hard not to move or make any sound. The hooded shadow withdrew something from the pen and the silent night air was soon filled with the sounds of something rustling and clucking frantically.

"What the hell is it doing?" Percy asked, turning towards Oliver for an answer.

"It's strangling one of the chickens." Marcus replied flatly.

Oliver and Percy leaned closer, trying to get a better look. Sure enough the clocked figure was clutching the body of a recently murdered roster and tossed it back into the pen.

Percy's mouth hung open, trying to believe what he was seeing. Oliver gulped and moved his foot forwards to slide closer to Marcus. Just as he came up to the Slytherin's shoulder, his foot stepped on a small twig and it crunched loudly under his weight.

"Fuck." He cursed softly and then covered his mouth.

The hooded person immediately straitened up and looked around. It moved it's head towards the tree they were hiding behind and then broke into a run.

"Fuck, it's getting away." Marcus got to his feet and set off after the figure.

"Marcus!"

Oliver swore and ran after him with Percy in tow a few meters behind him. The figure darted towards the dark forest and much to Oliver's dismay, so did Marcus.

"Dammit, Flint's going to get himself killed!" Percy yelled a good distance behind him.

That statement gripped Oliver's heart and he commanded his legs to work faster. He wouldn't let that happen. He'd never forgive himself if Marcus got hurt.

He crossed the threshold of the dark, twisted trees and kept running down the open path in front of him. He had no clue were Marcus went but from the thickness of the trees surrounding him he knew Marcus would be forced to stay on the path and so would the figure they were chasing.

He ran along the path for a few more minutes before he reached a fork. Percy skidded to a halt next to him and started looking back and forth.

"Which way did he go?"

"I don't know." Oliver panted and started looking for any sign of which way Marcus ran.

"Look."

Percy pointed towards a jagged tree branch and Oliver saw something small and black dangling from it's tip. He reached out and pulled it off.

"It's from Marcus's robe." He showed the small piece of cloth to Percy.

"Sure? Professor Kettleburn brings his class through here all the time. That could from another student."

Oliver glared at him but refused to let Percy crush his hope.

"I don't care if it is. I'm still going that way." He replied and drew his wand out from his pocket. "_Lumos_."

The path and trees around them lit up as he held his wand out in front of them and started moving his eyes back and forth. Where could Marcus be? The forest was huge, but surly he didn't go that far in.

Percy grumbled, but did the same, holding the tip of his wand out and moving the small light back and forth. "I don't see him anywhere."

Oliver started to panic. What if the hooded figure attacked him? What if Marcus lying somewhere in here hurt? What if he was dead?

Oliver gulped but pushed that thought towards the back of his brain. This was Marcus, after all. If a bludger to the back of his head didn't take him out Oliver doubted anything really could.

"Flint!" Percy waved his wand back and forth.

"Marcus!" Oliver yelled moving his wand back and forth as well. "Dammit Marcus, make some noise!"

"I'm over here you bloody git!"

Oliver almost dropped his wand in relief. "Where?"

"I don't know where, I can't see shit!" Flint yelled back. "Hang on..._Lumos_."

The path illuminated about a hundred feet ahead of them and Oliver started moving towards it. He saw Marcus leaning against one of the trees holding his wand out in front of him.

Oliver ran the last few feet separating them. "Are you okay?"

"Spectacular." Marcus growled back clutching his left arm which hung limply at his side.

"What happened?" Percy whispered and lowered his wand.

"Well, I followed that guy in here and cornered him but the fucker hit me with something." Marcus replied and nodded towards his arm. "I don't know what he used, but I hit him with a stunning jinx."

Oliver raised his wand and felt along Marcus's arm. Nothing felt broken but Marcus couldn't seam to move it. When he pushed up the sleeve of the Slytherin's robe he saw a large black burn running from the boy's wrist towards his elbow.

"He needs tog et that looked at." Percy said as he looked over Oliver's should at it. "We need to get out of here."

Oliver nodded but Flint tore his arm away from Wood's grasp.

"No. Not until I find that bastard."

"Don't be stupid Flint, he's probably gone by now." Percy replied, once again looking at Flint's burned arm.

"I hit him. He should be laying around here somewhere." Marcus growled over his shoulder and held his wand up with his good arm.

Oliver and Percy looked at each other by held their own wands up and followed him. Marcus kept moving his arm back and forth along the sides of the path. Oliver walked quietly behind him, looking off to the sides as well, while Percy kept his gaze firmly on Flint's arm.

Marcus stopped and held his wand over towards the side of the path.

"Aha. I knew I hit something."

Oliver and Percy rushed forwards and stood beside him. A small body was laying motionless on the ground and Marcus held his wand closer, trying to get a good look at the person's face.

"Ginny!" Percy gasped loudly and hurried forwards.

Oliver kneeled down next to him. Ginny was laying completely still on her back and her eyes were opened, but not focused.

"Ginny? Ginny can you hear me? What did you hit her with?" Percy yelled over his shoulder angrily.

Marcus bent down next to him and tap her forehead with his wand. "_Ennervate_."

Ginny blinked and gasped for breath.

"Ginny, can you hear me?"

She turned her head towards her brother's voice.

"Percy?"

She flung herself into her borther's chest and sobbed loudly. Oliver looked over at Marcus, who was looking at her confused and then back towards the Weasleys.

"Ginny what happened?"

"I...don't know. I was heading down the main staircase towards the great hall and...and, then, something happened. I think someone grabbed me and the next thing I remember was being hit by something."

Percy looked over his shoulder and gave Marcus an evil look as he gathered his sister up in his arms.

"It's okay, Ginny. I'm here. I'm going to take you back up to the castle okay?"

The little girl whimpered and clung to her brother as he stood up.

"Which way did we come in?"

Oliver frowned and started looking around. "Um, that way, I think."

"You think?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Percy's eye narrowed and he turned towards Marcus. "Flint, do you have any ideas?"

Marcus remained quiet and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Great, lot of help you are."

"Percy, leave him alone."

Oliver started looking back and forth, trying to look for any familiar sign. Nothing. One end of the path looked exactly like the other.

"Fuck." He swore, starting to feel the first surge of panic set in.

Percy was looking around nervously too. Ginny was starting to cry again, becoming more scared by the second. Oliver soon gave up trying to find the way and backed himself closer towards the group.

The wind howled loudly in the trees and dark shapes were soon cast upon the ground by their feet.

Oliver gulped loudly and huddled against Marcus's side. Flint turned his head slightly and after seeing the raw fear in Oliver's eyes, pulled out his wand and stepped forwards.

"Look, I think I can get us out of here." He sighed, not really wanting to do this and turned to face the group. "But none of you better say anything, okay."

Oliver quickly nodded, wanting so badly to get out of here that question didn't matter to him. Percy frowned slightly but after hearing Ginny sobbing softly he nodded as well.

"I mean it." Marcus growled. "Not a word."

They both nodded their heads again and Marcus took a deep breath. He really didn't want to do this, but he figured that he didn't have any choice.

After clearing his mind and focusing on the thought of getting Oliver out of here and to someplace safe, he closed his eyes raised his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A large blast of white light erupted from the tip of Marcus's wand and in the center of it, a large four-legged animal burst forth from it.

Percy shielded his eyes in the crook of his arm while Oliver squinted, trying to figure out what Marcus had summoned. It was large, about the size of a horse and when Marcus held out his wand it galloped over towards him.

Percy gasped quietly and stared at the animal like he thought it was about to attack him. Oliver gazed at it. It was indeed a horse, but like any of the ones he'd ever seen. It was composed entirely of bright light, like a unicorn. The only part of it that wasn't white, were it's blue eyes.

It came to a smooth halt in front of Marcus and bowed it's beautiful white head.

"Hogwarts, front exit." Marcus commanded and the horse whinnied, showing that it understood.

It rose on it's hind legs, turned sharply and started galloping ahead of them.

"Come on, it's going to lead us out." Marcus said and started running after it.

Percy still had his mouth open, but closed it and started jogging after Marcus and the horse. Oliver soon followed, keeping his eyes firmly on the bright horse as it ran through the darkness of the forest, lighting the way for them.

They rounded a few bends and ran along a two more paths before the lights of the castle came into sight. Oliver thought he'd never in his life been happier to see the front of the school and kept jogging behind Marcus. The horse lead them around a large mass of trees before they found themselves passing the fork that branched off into the different paths.

Another bright light was shining at the end of the line fo trees and for a second, Oliver thought it was the horse, but when he got closer he found that the horse was standing a small distance away from it.

"Any buddy 'n 'ere?" A deep voice yelled as the small light waved back and forth.

Oliver slid to a stop right behind Marcus and Percy. Hagrid, the gamekeeper, was standing in front of them, holding a large lantern in one hand and the collar of his large dog in the other.

"What are you lot doin' out 'ere? Don't ye know the forest 's off limits?"

"Hagrid, it's Ginny." Percy rushed forwards. "Someone dragged her in there."

"What?" Hagrid blinked and took one look at Ginny curled up and sobbing in Percy's arms. "Blimey! You best get 'er off to Pomfrey then."

Percy nodded and started up the hill leading towards the school ground. Hagrid turned his small beady eyes on Oliver and then towards Marcus. The giant's jaw dropped when his eyes settled on something.

Remembering that Marcus was behind him, Oliver turned his head towards the Slytherin, but Marcus wasn't alone.

The beautiful white horse stood next to him and lowered it's head so Marcus could pet it. He whispered something that sounded like a thanks and patted the animal's back softly before he flicked his wand in the air and the creature disappeared in hundreds of shimmering lights that flew back into the tip of Marcus's wand.

Flint turned around and froze when he noticed all eyes were on him. Hagrid stared at him in awe for a few more seconds before he cleared his throat and waved one of his large hands.

"Come on you two. Let's get you checked out as well."

Oliver nodded and walked quietly up the hill behind Hagrid. Marcus came up next to him and stuck his hurt arm inside of his robes. Fear started to grab Oliver's heart and he quickly stuck his hand in his free hand and squeezed gently.

Halfway up the hill he felt Marcus squeeze back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The shock the getting lost in the forbidden forest still fresh in the minds of all three boys.

Percy was still carrying Ginny in his arms, who seamed to have stopped crying at the moment and Oliver still had his hand locked with Marcus's.

Hagrid walked in front of them, his large footsteps were the only sound to be heard in the corridor as he lead them towards the hospital. He cast a few looks over his shoulder every now and again at the three of them, his eyes always lingering on Marcus longer then necessary.

They climbed up the marble staircase and Hagrid knocked on the hospital door and waited. A light set of footsteps could be heard on the other side and Madam Pomfrey opened the door in her night robes.

"Hagrid? What is it." She asked, trying to fight back a yawn.

"Poppy, we've got a 'urt girl 'ere." Hagrid said, pointing at Ginny.

"Oh my word." Pomfrey gasped and pulled the door open. "Quick, bring her in."

Percy carried her in without a moments hesitation but Hagrid held his arm out when Oliver and Marcus tried to enter.

"I need a word with ye two."

"Can't it wait, Flint's hurt too." Oliver replied and pointed towards the arm that Marcus had tucked in his robes.

Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow, but nodded. "Fine. But I'll be back."

Oliver gave him and nod and pushed Marcus inside the wing. Percy set Ginny down in one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey was trying to get her to sallow something and the little girl was fighting tooth and nail not too.

"Come on." Oliver took Marcus's hand again and lead him over towards the bed next to her's.

Marcus unlaced his school robe and tossed at the foot of the bed as he sat down. Oliver winced when he saw Flint's whole arm was covered with burns.

"Good lord child, did you get in a fight with a dragon?" Pomfrey asked when she appeared at the foot of the bed and inspected Marcus's arm.

"No, just someone who knew the Incendio charm like the back of their hand." Marcus sighed, keeping his head down.

Pomfrey took one more look at it and started walking towards her office.

Oliver stared at the charred skin and started to feel a bit sick from the sight. "Damn, how many times did he hit you with it?"

"Just once. He got a lucky shot when I heard you calling me."

Oliver felt a large weight fall inside his stomach. It was his fault that Marcus got hurt? If he and Percy hadn't just been standing around and yelling for him, Marcus wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that." Marcus quickly said when Oliver hung his head. "I heard you calling me and I turned my head to see how close you two were to me and–"

He shut his mouth when Pomfrey came back with a small jar filled with a orange colored paste and a small potion vile.

"Here, you'll need to drink to this." She handed the potion to Marcus. "And when I finish with miss Weasley over there I'll start putting this on."

"I'll do it." Oliver said quickly but then cleared his throat when Pomfrey gave him a confused look. "Ginny needs you more, I think."

"Thank you dear." Pomfrey handed him the jar and walked back over towards Ginny's bed.

Oliver watched her leave before he turned back towards Marcus.

"You heard the lady, bottoms up."

Marcus lowered his eyes and uncorked the vile. He choked slightly as the potion burned it's way down his throat but he managed to swallow it all. Within a few short seconds, Marcus felt a cold sensation slide down his left arm and soon it became totally numb.

He sighed lazily. His arm had been killing him ever since he'd been hit and now he finally got some relief from it. Oliver took this a good sign and scooted closer to him.

"Good, now arms up."

Marcus frowned but raised his good arm and tried not to giggle or even blush as Oliver's hands reached under his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. Oliver set next to his school robe and sat on the bed next to Marcus.

He unscrewed the lid on the jar and dipped his fingers into the paste and gently applied some onto the burns. Marcus hissed as the cold paste touched his skin, but other then that, he remained completely quiet. Oliver kept sneaking quick glances at the bed next to them.

Percy was pacing back and forth while Pomfrey was feeling the forehead of an unconscious and pale looking Ginny.

"Think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so. I didn't hit her with anything serious." Marcus looked over his shoulder and sighed. "I wonder what she was doing out there anyway."

Oliver dabbed some more paste on Marcus's arm. "She said someone grabbed her."

"And you believe that?"

Oliver's hand froze in the jar for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"The only person I saw was the one who did this to me." Marcus nodded at his arm and leaned closer. "I didn't even see their face."

"Marcus, what are you getting at?" Oliver whispered angrily, hoping Percy wasn't listening.

"Don't you find it weird that we chased someone in the dark forest and she just happens to be there, stunned by the jinx I threw in that person's direction?"

Oliver could feel his stomach clenching. He knew what Marcus was implying but he didn't want to believe it. There was no way Ginny could be the one that was strangling the chickens behind Hagrid's cabin or the one they chased into the forest.

Besides, it was dark and he seriously doubted that Marcus could've got a clear look at the person's face.

"Marcus I don't think–"

The doors the opened and in walked Hagrid, leading processor McGonagall, Snape and much to Oliver and Marcus's displeasure, Dumbledore.

"That's 'em over 'ere." Hagrid motioned towards them.

McGonagall strode forwards and walked over towards Ginny's bed, her mouth slightly open. Dumbledore followed her, while Snape stopped in front of Marcus and Oliver and scowled.

Oliver quickly lowered his eyes and continued rubbing the orange paste on Marcus's burns. He always felt uncomfortable around Snape, the man simply loved removing points from all Gryffindors.

"May I be so bold to ask why you three were in the forest?"

"Yes, Severus, I think we would all like to hear that explanation." McGonagall replied as she moved her eyes between Percy and Oliver. "Well...?"

Oliver and Percy exchanged nervous looks and lowered their heads.

"Um, well...we, uh, we were–"

"They were following me."

Everyone turned their heads towards Marcus. McGonagall looked even more confused while Snape's lower eyelid twitched.

"I beg you pardon Mr. Flint."

Marcus ignored Snape's glare and took a deep breath.

"I ran into Oliver and Percy in the halls and we started talking...and then I saw something run across the grounds and went after it...they followed me."

"Both of you...?" McGonagall stammered. "Wood, how many times do I have to tell you that the grounds are off limits at night. And Weasley, I would've thought better of you. Running around the dark forest at night, what were you thinking, you're a prefect for Merlin's sake."

Percy turned slightly red and lowered his head, trying to think of something to say.

"Weasley kept trying to drag me back towards the grounds professor!" Marcus yelled loudly, over her ranting. "Besides, something drug his sister in there, what was he suppose to do?"

Oliver had to pick his jaw up from the ground. Not only was Marcus taking the fall for both of them, he was even telling off McGonagall!

McGonagall was at a loss for words. She remained quiet for a long time and seeing his opportunity, Snape stepped forward.

"Ah, I should've seen this coming." He smiled happily and turned towards Dumbledore. "I have always had problems with this one. He's almost as bad as Potter, never following the rules or listening to authority."

"I listen to authority, just not yours."

The jar dropped out of Oliver's hand and landed on the bed. Percy's mouth hung open and Professor McGonagall gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's enough Mr. Flint." Dumbledore finally spoke and stepped forward.

True to his statement, Marcus held his tongue and remained completely quiet.

"Now, If I may, I would like a quick word with Mr. Flint Severus." Dumbledore turned towards Snape, who simply grumbled and nodded. "Very, well. McGonagall, who you please take your students up to their dorm?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Come, boys."

Oliver looked over at Marcus, trying to signal to him that he wanted to stay, but Marcus motioned towards the door.

"I'll be fine." He whispered. "It's only Dumbledore after all."

Oliver almost hit him. It's only Dumbledore? Dumbledore could expel him!

"But–"

"Wood, you're in enough trouble already." McGonagall snapped.

Seeing no other choice, Oliver got to his feet and walked with Percy towards the door. He could hear McGonagall and Snape following them out. The doors closed behind them and Oliver resisted the urge to kick them.

Snape kept walking down the hall and turned the corner angrily and McGonagall turned around and faced the two boys with an cold expression.

"I have a few things to say to the two of you."

Oliver and Percy exchanged looks and braced themselfs.

"First, fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for your actions."

Oliver blinked but didn't say anything. Fifty points, that was the best she could do? That was just a slap on the wrist for them.

"Second, Percy, I expected better of you." She said, making Percy, flinch.

"Professor, if I may?" Oliver said, trying to sound polite.

"What is it now Wood?" She sighed, tiredly.

"Someone dragged Ginny into the dark forest and you're punishing Percy for wanting to save his sister?"

McGonagall blinked, her eyes lowering under her glasses. "Wood, that is not the point–"

"So, what you're saying is that Percy should've stayed inside the grounds and watched as Ginny was taken?"

"That is not what I am implying, Percy you should've told someone."

"He did, us." Oliver barked, angrily. "We didn't have time to get anyone else."

Percy kept moving his head back and forth between the two of them, starting to feel a little nervous.

Much to his relief, McGonagall sighed loudly and waved her arm.

"Off to bed, both of you."

Oliver gave her a pissed off look and stalked angerly up the staircase. Percy gave her an apologetic look and followed him up.

"Wattlebird!" Oliver yelled at the fat lady's portrait, startling her awake.

"Yes, alright dear. Don't be so pushy." She grumbled, half asleep and swung aside.

The angry Gryffindor stomped inside the empty common room and threw himself down in the chair closest to the fire place. Percy sat down in the one across from him and rested his head against his hand.

There was a long silence before any of them spoke again.

"Is Ginny okay?" Oliver asked, keeping his eyes on the crackling fireplace.

"She's fine." Percy mumbled. "Just shaken up."

Oliver grunted and brought a hand up to his forehead. What was Dumbledore going to do to Marcus? Why did Marcus have to suddenly be the nice guy and take the fall for them? He swore that if Marcus got through this without being expelled he'd strangle him.

Percy shifted in his chair and sighed. "Um, Ollie. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what happened earlier. For what I said in the hallway."

"Percy, no offence, but that's the last thing on my mind right now." Oliver groaned and massaged his temple. "I'm more worried about what Dumbledore's going do to Marcus."

Percy lowered his eyes and picked at his fingernails.

"Why did he do that anyway?"

Oliver sighed and pressed his knuckle against his eye. "I don't know, I guess he felt guilty for leading us in there and stunning Ginny."

Oliver knew that those were probably the main reason why Marcus decided to be a saint, but he knew the other reason was because of him. Marcus didn't want him to get into trouble.

Flint saved his ass again!

And again Oliver didn't know why!

"Well, whatever his reason was, thanks."

"You should be thanking Marcus, not me."

"I will, the next time I see him, but Marcus wasn't the only one yelling at McGonagall when she was fuming at me." Percy stated and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Oliver waved his hand. "Don't worry about it."

Percy nodded and forced a smile.

"Well, there's one good thing about this all."

Oliver sighed, not even looking at him

"Yeah, and what's that."

"Who would've thought that Flint of all people could produce a corporeal patronus."

That got Oliver's attention.

"What?"

"The horse he summoned, it was a patronus."

"What the hell is a patronus?"

Percy straitened up and dawned his all knowing face. "It's a spell to ward of Dementors, you know what those are don't you?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes..."

"Anyway, a patronus is normally used as a shield against them, but some really powerful wizards can make it take the form of a guardian and summon it at will."

"Hmm." Oliver grunted, not really caring.

"But still, I wonder were Flint learned how to do it. It's not something they teach here."

Now Oliver started to give a damn. If that patronus thingy or whatever was suppose to be very difficult to do, were did Marcus learn it from? An even better question would be why was he so reluctant to do it?

The more Oliver thought about it the more he realized there was so much about Flint he didn't know. He was even more confused then he was Saturday after the Quidditch game.

Percy shifted in his chair again and stood up. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit." Oliver replied and watched Percy walk up the stairs and out of his sight.

He waited until he heard the sound of the door shutting and slumped back into the chair, feeling the stress of the night finally draining from him.

It was a long time before he stood up and headed towards his dorm room, hoping he'd be able to get some sleep during the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Oliver's heart was heavy with worry when he woke up the next day.

He forced himself to dress and gather up his school things before he hurried off to the great hall. He hoped that Marcus would be sitting at the Slytherin table as usual this morning but when he entered the hall, he couldn't see him.

He sat down at his own table and half-heartedly started to pile food onto his plate, keeping his eyes on the far table the whole time. He told himself repeatedly not to panic, it was early and Marcus probably wasn't up yet. He started eating, occasionally glancing up at the Slytherin table. After about ten minutes Percy entered and sat down next to him.

"Seen him yet?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, not yet."

Percy looked over at the Slytherin table as well and shrugged.

"You know how lazy Flint is, he's probably still sleeping."

Oliver nodded and forced a small smile.

"I hope so."

More students started to enter the hall and joined the ranks among their respected houses and Oliver kept his eyes pealed for any sign of Marcus.

"Morning Oliver." Harry nodded happily as he sat down a few seats away from him.

Oliver grunted and focused deeply on his plate of food. He needed to stop looking at the Slytherin table, it was only making him worry more. Percy turned and started talking to a small fourth year next to him, but Oliver could see his eyes constantly gazing around, checking for any glimpse of Marcus.

Percy suddenly turned his head sharply and for a minute Oliver's heart stopped, thinking that Percy had spotted Marcus.

It wasn't. It was Ginny.

She entered the hall, looking paler then she did the night before and slowly made her way over towards the end of the table where the first years usually sat. Percy kept his eyes glued on her while Oliver sighed and set his fork down.

"That's it, I'm not waiting anymore."

He stood up and untangled himself from the bench.

"What?" Percy looked up and saw that his friend was leaving. "Oliver!"

Oliver pushed his way through the crowd of entering students and forced his way outside. Percy caught up with him shortly afterwards and followed him quietly up the flights of stairs. When the reached the floor the medical wing was on Oliver couldn't help but groan.

McGonagall was standing in front of the hospital doors talking with Madam Pomfrey. Both women had a cornered look on their faces and were rapidly moving their hands as they spoke. Deciding he was too worried to care, Oliver strode forwards and halted in front of them.

"Is Flint still in there?"

McGonagall turned her head apparently just noticing that he was standing there.

"What are you two doing up here? You should be in class."

Percy cleared his throat. "We just came to find Flint. Is he still in there?"

"He is." Pomfrey said softly. "But he's sleeping at the moment. You'll have to come back later."

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but Percy grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class."

Oliver was close to damning all of his classes to hell, but after the stern look McGonagall gave him, he decided to obey his friend.

"Fine, but I'm coming back up here the first chance I get."

--------------------------

"Ow! Can't you do that a little softer! It feels like you're trying to rip my arm off."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look and Marcus groaned.

"Believe me Mr. Flint, if it would make this easier for me I would."

Marcus rolled his eyes but held out his arm again so Pomfrey could remove the rest of the bandages covering the length of his arm.

"Now, if you would just hold still, this will be over a lot quicker."

"Well, if you wouldn't try to rip my arm out of it's socket I would."

"Seeing as how you have dawned your usual sharp tongue, I take it that you're feeling much better?"

"No, my arm still feels like it's about to fall off."

Pomfrey sighed and rolled her eyes. She finished with the burn paste and started wrapping some new bandages around his arm, making sure she tightened them a painful tug.

"There, your arm should be fine for the rest of the day, but I want you up here tomorrow so I can change the bandages again."

"Can't wait." Marcus snorted and slowly started rotating his arm. "Well, what do you know, it _does_ feel better now."

"You're too kind." Pomfrey said over her shoulder as she started walking back towards her office.

Marcus waited until she was gone from his eyesight before he changed back into his school robes. They were still ripped across the front and the left arm still had burn marks. Great, now he'd have to write home and ask his grandfather to send him some new ones.

He tore the rest of the left sleeve off so he could slide his arm into the sling that Madam Pomfrey gave him and tried to tie his trainers with one hand. Finally he was ready to leave and didn't waist a second stomping out of the hospital. He was still furious from being made to stay the night there and he damn sure that everyone knew that.

He started down the corridor and turned down the staircase leading down to the dungeons. He had a class in less then twenty minutes and left all of his school stuff in his dorm.

He said the password and opened the door that appeared in front of him. The common room was warm, unlike the hospital, and Marcus considered blowing off his classes and spending the day trying to get some sleep. However, his dorm room wasn't deserted. He took one step into the room and groaned when he heard Adrian's voice yell across the room.

"Flint, what the bloody hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Marcus said as he crossed the room towards his bed.

"Nothing? You're carrying your arm in a sling for nothing?" Adrian jumped to his feet and walked over towards him. "What the hell happened to you?"

Marcus gathered up his books and shoved them into his school bag.

"Nothing alright. I was doing a few laps on my broom and I fell."

"You fell?"

Marcus stood up and faced him.

"Yes, I fell okay. Get that through your thick head already." He slung the strap of his school bag over his shoulder and walked back across the room towards the door.

"Hey, wait up."

Marcus cursed, but waited at the foot of the stairs for his friend. Adrian appeared a few seconds later with his own bag and followed Marcus through the common room door and up the stairs towards their first class.

Adrian kept glancing at Flint's arm the whole way, not buying his story, but remained quiet during the walk.

They took their usual seats in muggle studies and Marcus tried to ignore the fact that all of the Slytherins in the room were looking at him, wondering what happened to his arm.

---------------------------

For once in his life, Oliver was counting down the minutes to potions.

If Marcus wasn't in their class he was going to drag Percy back up towards the hospital and give McGonagall hell if she tried to stop him again.

He sat down at his usual table with Percy and watched all of the students as they filled in the dungeon door.

"Think he's out of the hospital yet?"

Oliver kept his eyes on the door as a group of Slytherins entered.

"I don't know. I hope so."

Percy turned his head and started watching the door as well. Even though he wasn't really showing it, Oliver could tell he was growing nervous about Marcus's absence.

Oliver was beyond feeling worried at this point. What if Marcus was really expelled? What if Dumbledore had already sent him home?

Feeling suddenly sick, Oliver turned around and rested his head in his arms. Flint saved their necks the other night, without him the four of them would have made it out of the forest in one piece. Surly Dumbledore wouldn't expel him for that?

However, no matter how much Oliver tried to ignore it, Flint was the one who lead them in there in the first place. That alone, was grounds for expulsion.

"Oliver." Percy tapped him on the shoulder and he turned his head.

The weight was lifted from his stomach. Adrian Pucey walked through the classroom door and following him was a very unhappy looking Marcus Flint with his left arm in a sling.

Oliver's eyes followed him to his seat, restraining himself from jumping up and down with glee. Marcus wasn't expelled! Dumbledore went easy on him.

Flint sat down at the back table with Adrian and threw his bag on the floor. He locked eyes with Oliver when he looked up. Wood felt a lump form in his throat when noticed how angry Marcus looked, but he gave the Gryffindor a half-smile and a nod.

Oliver replied with a shy nod and turned around to face forward. Other then his arm, Flint looked okay on the whole and that was enough to form a small smile on Wood's face.

It disappeared the moment Snape entered the classroom from his office and shut the open door. He made his way towards the front but stopped for a moment in front of Marcus and Adrian's desk and scowled.

Oliver swore he saw a smile on his evil face when he noticed that Marcus was hurt and it remained as he walked to the front of the class.

"Today is going to be extremely challenging for most of you." Snape said, turning his head towards the part of the room where most of the Gryffindors sat. "But as your teacher, it's my job to prepare you as best as I can for your N.E.W.T.s ."

Half of the class groaned while Percy straightened himself up and cracked his knuckles. Oliver tried not to laugh. Snape hadn't yet come up with a potion that Percy couldn't make.

"However, seeing as how some of you are more advanced in this art then others." He glared at Percy but continued. "And someone of you are struggling. I have decided to even the playing field."

The class quieted. Oliver could even hear a few Slytherins curing under their breath behind him.

"You will be partnered up with another student who will not only be on the same skill level as you but also..." Snape crossed his arms and grinned evilly. "From the opposing house."

Oliver's stomach turned. There was only two houses of students in the classroom, Gryffindors and Slytherins, and the thought of being forced to work with one of them...

Snape walked over towards his desk and pulled out his roll sheet and a quill.

"Bletchley, you'll be partnered with...Spinnet."

Alicia groaned and buried her face in her hands and across the room Miles swore loudly.

"Quiet." Snape growled and looked down at his roll sheet again. "Pucey, you'll be with...Weasley."

Percy's jaw dropped and he almost kicked the leg of the desk with his foot. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver could see that Adrian didn't look any more thrilled about it.

"Flint..."

Snape looked up and eyed Marcus closely before moving his eyes across the room. They settled right on Oliver's face and Snape's smile widened.

"Flint...you'll be partnered with Wood."

A few of the Gryffindors gasped and most of the Slytherins started chuckling quietly. Oliver knew what the rest of them were thinking. There was no way in hell the quidditch captions of the opposing houses would get along.

Oliver fought against his smile. If Snape honestly thought this was a punishment he couldn't be more wrong. A quick glance at Marcus proved that the Slytherin felt the same, even though he was scribbling something with his quill to hide his smile.

Snape finished off the roll sheet, smiling at every single negative sound that came from his students when they were told who their partner was.

"Now, you will be making a very difficult potion today. Draught of Living Death. Be warned, it's more complex then anything I've told you to make in the past, but I hope at least a few of you will manage to make a proper dosage before the time is up."

He waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board in front of the class.

"Now partner up and I expect very little noise throughout the remainder of the class."

He waved his hand and leaned against his desk, the smile never leaving his face. Most of the students got up and moved next to their partners.

Oliver grabbed his bag and started making his way over towards Flint's table as a very annoyed Adrian Pucey took his seat next to Percy. He tried his best to look angry as he sat down next to Flint. Marcus didn't move, but a small grin kept tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Begin." Snape growled and sat down at his desk.

Oliver pulled their cauldron forward and waited until the rest of the class was busy with their own work before scooting closer towards Marcus.

"How's your arm?"

"It hurts like hell." Marcus shrugged. "But it's starting to feel somewhat better."

Oliver took one long look at the arm wrapped up in the sling and sighed.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Just got points taken away. That's all." Marcus replied and looked up in the direction of Snape's desk. "That's more of a punishment to him instead of me though."

Oliver chuckled quietly, and started sorting out the pile of ingredients in front of him. Marcus made a feeble attempt at cutting up the valerian roots for them, but was having a hard time doing it with one hand.

"Here, I'll do that." Oliver reached over and grabbed the knife before Marcus could hurt himself. "And you can weigh them for me."

Marcus wasn't about to argue and waited for Oliver to finish chopping up the roots before he weighed them and added them to the cauldron. After a few minutes, their potion turned into a smooth black color and both boys sighed, thankful that they hadn't screwed up.

Oliver started cutting up the sopophorous bean and gave a handful of it's juice to Marcus, who fed it into the cauldron and waited. They held their breath and waited.

The potion turned into a bright shade of purple and bubbled.

"Good. We haven't messed up yet." Oliver sighed, relieved.

Marcus did the same and rubbed his eyes. Oliver started shredding the small bits of Wormwood while Marcus stirred the cauldron's contents with his good arm.

Needles to say, Oliver was surprised at how well they were doing. Marcus did what he asked without question or a smart-ass comment and from the growing sounds of bickering from the other students they were the most successful.

Well, second most successful. Percy and Adrian seamed to be getting along pretty well up front and their cauldron was the same color as his. Alicia and Miles sat at the table in front of them and they weren't doing too bad. Even though Alicia was constantly grumbling at Miles because he was cutting their roots too short.

"Turn counterclockwise until contents turn pink." Marcus read off the board and looked down at their cauldron. "Well, it looks pink to me."

Oliver looked over and nodded. "Yeah, that looks right."

Marcus stopped stirring and read the next part of the instructions. "Crush asphodel roots into powder."

Oliver flipped the knife over and started crushing the small roots into a small powdery substance with it's handle. He gathered as much of it as he could in his hands and added it into the pink liquid.

"Ten minutes!" Snape yelled from his desk.

Alicia and Miles continued bickering louder at their table and Oliver crushed up the remaining bits of wormwood while Marcus hastily stirred away. By now their potion had turned into a metallic silver color.

"Time's up!" Snape stood up and begin making his way through the isles.

He stopped in front of Percy and Adrian and leaned over to inspect their cauldron. A pained look crossed his face and he glared at both of them.

"Very good Mr. Weasley. Well Mr. Pucey, I guess you do actually pay attention in my class."

Percy grinned triumphantly while Adrian snorted.

Snape finished with their isle and turned down the second one. He frowned when he stopped in front of Alicia and Miles's desk. Their potion was still a light purple color and bubbling rapidly.

"Pity. Apparently you two didn't read step three: Add sopophorous beans when potion turned Lilac. You get half marks for your effort."

Miles shrugged, uncaring while Alicia sighed loudly and lowered her head.

Oliver gulped, Snape was coming their way.

"Ah, yes. Our two captions." He gave them both an evil smile. "Now, let's see how successful you two have been."

He bent over and examined their cauldron closely. Oliver gulped and crossed his fingers. The rest of the students were staring at their table as well.

Snape straightened himself up and the smile vanished from his face.

"I'm surprised with you two. Apparently, you overcame your usual bickering on the quidditch field and worked together and you were the only ones who followed the board clearly."

Oliver's heart started beating again and he held eye contact with Snape as he sneered at both of them as he moved away from their table towards the next one.

Both of them released the breath they were holding in.

"Guess we showed him."

"Serves him right for putting us together." Oliver smiled and leaned back in his chair. "He honestly thought we wouldn't get along."

Both boys laughed at that, but a question suddenly formed in Oliver's mind.

"Um, Marcus." He waited until Flint turned his head. "That night in the hospital...why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take the fall for us."

Marcus shifted nervously. "Oh that. Well...I just figured it was the right thing to do. After all, it was my fault you all were in there."

Oliver lowered his eyes. "Well, we both wanted to thank you for it. Which reminds me–"

He cut off and hit Marcus in the right shoulder as hard as he could.

"What the hell was that for?" Marcus growled, wishing he could rub the soreness out of his right shoulder.

"That's for making me worry about you! Do you have any idea what you put me through you fucking idiot!"

Marcus stared at him, dumbfounded. "You were worried about me?"

"Yes! Both me and Percy were. I thought you going to be expelled when Dumbledore asked if he could talk to you."

"He didn't expel me alright." Marcus replied and scooted his chair a few feet away. "Dumbledore just asked me a few questions."

"Like what?"

"Well..." Marcus checked to make sure no one was paying attention. "He wanted to know the real reason why we were out on the grounds–"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the same thing. We were in the halls and we saw someone run across the grounds. Except I included the part about the weirdo strangling the damn chickens and frying my ass."

Oliver stared at him, his mind going blank. "What else?"

"He also wanted to confirm Hagrid's story." Marcus sighed and lowered his voice. "He saw the patronus I summoned."

Oliver was about to open his mouth but t he sound of Snape clearing his throat loudly stopped him.

"Firstly, I am very disappointed. Although a select few of you managed to correctly follow the instructions and complete your task without fault, the rest of you will do well to remember that I don't write the directions on the board because I find it fun."

He dismissed the class with a wave and the room echoed with the sounds of books being shoved into bag and the scraping of chairs against the floor.

Oliver glanced over towards Marcus as he tried shoving his stuff into his own bag with one hand. Finding it too painful to watch, Wood reached over and shoved the potions textbook into the bag for him.

"How about some quidditch practice later?"

"We don't have a game for a while." Oliver replied as he tightened the top strap and handed the bag back to Flint.

"Not quidditch you dolt. Quidditch _practice_."

Oliver frowned, but then the thought came to him. "Ooh. Sure. How about six?"

"Perfect." Flint replied and stood up. "See you on the pitch then, Wood."

"Flint." Oliver spat as he through his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the classroom with Percy.

Marcus watched him leave and then waited for Adrian to gather his stuff up.

"Easiest grade I ever got." Pucey stated as he walked out the door with him.

"I told you Weasley's a genius." Marcus said. "Easiest potion you'll ever make."

"Yeah, all I did was sit there though. Weasley wouldn't let me touch anything."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"You know, when you said quidditch practice, this really wasn't what I had in mind."

Marcus turned and gave him a sly grin "Well, I can't exactly say join me for some snogging practice under the grandstands now can I?"

Oliver just rolled his eyes finished buttoning his school robe. He sighed when he discovered more then half of the buttons were missing. No doubt ripped off by Flint's drastic attempt to get his chest open and bare for his fingers.

"Flint, could you do me a favor next time and not rip my cloths?"

Marcus looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Nope."

"Prat." Olive growled and did the best he could to close the front of his robes. "You know the holidays are coming up."

"I noticed."

"You going home?"

"Hell no." Marcus shook his head and started doing up the front of his own school robes.

"Yeah, same here." Oliver sighed.

"What, the loving Wood family doesn't want their wonderful son home?"

Oliver noticed that his fingers were shaking and quickly tucked them inside his school robe. Truth be told, Oliver declined their invitation to come home before the year started and now he was starting to regret it. He'd have to spend Christmas here, with the thought of the monster of Slytherin breathing down behind his neck.

"No, I just decided to stay here for the break." He said, hoping Marcus wouldn't dwell to much on it. "Good time for some much needed quidditch practice you know."

"You're possessed aren't you." Marcus snorted and came up behind him.

"And you aren't?"

Marcus's face went blank, signaling that he was lost for words. Instead of getting angry, like the typical Marcus Flint that Oliver knew, he just smiled back at him.

"Oh, you're good."

Oliver wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. "I think I heard you moaning something like that earlier."

Marcus threw his head back and laughed. "Well, it is a nice sight when I've got the Gryffindor caption on his knees in front of me you know."

Wood rolled his eyes. "I need to head back. Percy's going to start yelling his head off at everyone if he can't find me."

"Why the hell does Weasley shadow you like that anyway? Is he your bitch or something?"

Oliver glared at him. "No. He's just worried. Every buddy's getting anxious from the attacks that have been happing."

"So." Marcus shrugged innocently. "Haven't you heard, it's only happing to muggleborns. You lot should be safe."

Oliver tried to keep a strait face but the cold fear that had nestled itself inside of his chest ever since October ended started coming back.

"Yeah, you're right." He said quietly as he swallowed the limp forming in his throat.

Marcus started crawling under the low hanging support beams under the grandstand and held the covering back for him.

"So, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not." Oliver mumbled angrily under his breath as he slid under the covering.

Marcus blinked, confused. "Okay. See you."

"Whatever!" Oliver yelled back as he started walking back up the hill towards the school grounds.

Marcus watched him leave, feeling even more confused. Why was Oliver so angry all of a sudden? Was it something he said?

He waited until the Gryffindor was out of his sight before he started making his way back up towards the grounds, feeling hungry.

-----------------------

"Goddamn it!"

Marcus ducked as Adrian threw his muggle studies book across the dorm room.

"Hmm, twenty feet." He replied and looked over at Adrian. "Well, that one went farther then the potions book."

"Why the hell do they have to give us some much damn homework?" Adrian grumbled and rested his forehead against the desk.

"Beats me. I guess they just like making you suffer Pucey." Marcus shrugged and continued working on his paper for Transfiguration.

"Very funny. Were's Higgs at, he's normally good at this stuff?"

Marcus shrugged and Adrian got to his feet and headed down towards the common room. Flint sighed and tried once again to force his attention back towards his homework. He was a few lines short of the requirement but he couldn't think of anything else to add.

His thoughts were elsewhere. He was still puzzled from the Gryffindor's sudden mood swings earlier that afternoon. What did he say to piss off Wood like that?

After a few more minutes, it became perfectly clear to him that he wasn't going to add those last few sentences and rolled up his parchment. He'd try to scribble the last few lines when he was in class the next day.

He rolled off his bed and stretched. One paper down and five more to go. He rolled his shoulders and groaned when the popped loudly.

The door opened again and Adrian walked in holding a large bit of parchment in his hands.

"This was just posted on the board downstairs." He said as he handed the paper to Marcus.

Marcus frowned and began to read.

"A Dueling Club?" He looked up from the parchment. "What the hell's that?"

"Just a guess, but maybe they'll be teaching us how to duel?" Adrian replied smugly and raised his hand over his head when Marcus rolled up the paper and hit him with it.

"I know what the ruddy hell it is! What do you think they're starting it for?"

Adrian rubbed the back of his head and growled. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because of the bloody monster running amuck in the castle?"

The door opened again and in walked Terence with his school bag slung over his shoulder and with Bole in tow behind him.

"What's that?"

Adrian grabbed the poster out of Marcus's hands and handed it towards Higgs. Terence's fingers gently brushed against Adrian's and for a second, Marcus could've sworn that Terence blushed from the contact but he lowered his head before Marcus got a clear look.

"A dueling club? What for?"

Marcus was about to open his mouth but Pucey spoke before he could.

"I guess they're starting it because all that's been going on."

Marcus blinked and looked at Adrian closely. How come he got Adrian's normal smart-ass remarks and Terence didn't? That wasn't fair.

"Oh." Terence said and passed the parchment over towards Bole who begin reading it quietly. "Are you guys signing up?"

Both Marcus and Adrian shrugged.

Terence read the parchment once more over Bole's shoulder. "Well, I think I'll go."

At this moment, Adrian suddenly changed his opinion.

"Me too."

"Bole?" Terence looked over at the other Slytherin.

Bole grunted and gave a nod.

"Flint?"

His three roommates all turned their heads and looked at him. Marcus thought for a moment. Did he really want to go? It was a school thing, after all and Marcus normal stayed clear of those things. But on the upside, Wood might be there!

That thought alone settled the matter.

"Eh, why not."

Terence smiled and read the notice again, while Adrian leaned over his shoulder, making it look like he was trying to read it as well, but his eyes kept darting towards the side of Terence's face.

"It's tonight at eight-o-clock." Higgs read aloud and rolled it back up.

He turned his head and gave somewhat of a startled look when he realized how close Pucey was to him, but tried to hide it by clearing his throat.

"Um, anyway. So we're all going?"

The rest of them nodded.

"Great. See you guys then." Terence shrugged his bag off his shoulder and tossed it over on his bed. "I'm going to head up to the library for a bit."

"I'll come with you. I have to finish my paper for muggle studies anyway." Adrian beamed happily.

Terence looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment before he nodded. "Um, okay."

Adrian walked back over towards his desk and shoved his stuff into his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder as he followed Higgs out the door and down the stairs.

Marcus watched his two friends leave, feeling way beyond confused at that point. Since when did Terence start getting nervous when Adrian was around him? And why wasn't Adrian using his sharp tongue when he was around the other Slytherin?

Not really thinking that hard for an answer, Marcus simply shrugged and went back to stacking his textbooks back inside his school trunk.

----------------------

"What do you think they're going to teach us?"

Adrian shrugged. "Beats me? Hopefully something new. I don't want to sit there for an hour while they teach the first years how to stun someone."

Terence laughed quietly from Adrian's comment followed him down the stairs. Marcus's eyes were firmly focused on their backs but his thoughts were elsewhere.

If this was a school event, he hoped Oliver would be there. If so, hopefully he'd be able to get some answers out of him. He had a feeling that Wood was still mad at him for something, even though he had no fucking clue what it was.

Bole trudged along quietly behind him, apparently lost in his own thoughts like he was. Every once in a while he'd cast a questioning look at Adrian and Terence's backs.

They reached the open doors of the great hall and pushed their way through the crowd of students. The four of them huddled together in a corner by the doors and waited. Adrian and Terence were wrapped up in a conversation they were having and Bole kept moving his eyes back and forth among the sea of students.

Marcus did the same, except he was only searching for one person. After a few failed attempts, he finally located Oliver standing in the middle of a groups of Gryffindors. As usual, Percy stood next to him, along with the a few members of their quidditch team.

Marcus tried to catch his eye a few times, but decided against it when Bole started to wonder who he was waving at.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round." A bright and chipper voice that could only belong to Gilderoy Lockhart yelled.

The four of them moved as the rest of the students and gathered around what appeared to be a small stage set up in the center of the hall.

"Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent." Gilderoy smiled when he had everyone's attention and started pacing back and forth on the stage. "Now, Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this event to help train you all incase you ever need to defend yourselves properly."

"Against what?" Marcus asked, causing Adrian and Terence to turn around and shush him.

"Now, let me introduce my assistant. Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him."

"Please don't."

Marcus's wishful thinking was rewarded with another shushing gesture from Adrian and Terence and he glared at the back of their heads.

The two teachers bowed to each other and drew their wands as they walked a few paces away.

"Alright, careful now." Lockhart called. "One, two, three."

Both of them shouted out their spells but Snape's hit Lockhart square in the chest and through him back a few feet.

Laughter exploded inside of the hall as Lockhart got to his feet.

"Yes, as you can see, that was a successful Disarming Charm. Anyway, I think that's enough demonstrating for now. We shall now divide you into pairs."

Marcus turned his head towards Adrian's direction but Adrian already moved a few feet away with Terence. He growled and turned in the other direction.

"Bole?"

Bole nodded and followed him over towards an open space.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart yelled from the stage. "And bow."

Marcus and Bole bowed awkwardly towards each other and held their wands out.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your spells to disarm your opponents, only to disarm them. One, two, three."

Before Bole could even raise his wand, Marcus held his own wand out and yelled _"Expelliarmus!" _at the top of his lungs.

Bole's wand flew out of his hand and Marcus snatched it out of the air before Bole had any idea what had just happened.

"Sorry, I guess I've done this to many times." He apologized as he handed Bole his wand.

Bole took his wand back and give him a bewildered look. Next to them Adrian was attempting to disarm Terence but his own wand flew out of his hands instead and almost hit Terence upside them head.

"Very good." Lockhart said as he started across the stage again. "Now Professor Snape and I shall move about the crowd and assist you. Now once more."

Marcus bowed at Bole again and waited for his partner to disarm him. Bole raised his wand and yelled "_Expelliarmus"_ but nothing happened. He tried again but only a set of small sparks flew out from the tip of his wand.

"You're not doing it right." Marcus said and held his own arm out. "You hold your arm out like this."

Bole copied him and held his arm out.

"Good. Now you wave it, like this." He pointed his wand over towards Adrian. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Adrian jumped a few feet as his wand flew out of his hand and turned angrily towards them.

"What the hell Flint!"

Marcus grinned smugly and winked at Bole, who raised his own arm and yelled _"Expelliarmus" _the second Adrian picked up his wand.

"Goddamn it! Do I have a target painted on the back of my head or something?"

"Of course not. I was just showing Bole how to properly disarm his opponent." Marcus simply stated, not even bothering to hide his smile.

"Oh, bugger off." Adrian spat and turned his attention back toward Terence.

Marcus and Bole laughed and turned to face each other again but a cold voice grabbed their attention.

"Very impressive Mr. Flint."

Marcus's finger tightened on his wand as professor Snape came to a halt right besides him. Bole looked at the Potions teacher questionably but continued to remain quiet. Marcus however, was in the middle of thinking what jinx he should send Snape's way.

"Thank you. _Sir_." Marcus growled, returning Snape's cold look with one of his own.

"But of course, if you have no trouble producing a Corporeal Patronus, a small disarming spell shouldn't prove too difficult for you to pick up."

Snape gave him one more cold look and moved on towards another group. Marcus made sure his eyes stayed on the back of his greasy head until Snape was a considerable distance away. He turned back towards Bole and groaned when not only Bole was looking at him confused, but Adrian and Terence as well.

"What?"

Adrian's mouth hung open and Bole looked around nervously. Terence was the only one who could summon his voice.

"Can you really make a Corporeal Patronus?"

Marcus lowered his head. Great, thanks to that greasy headed idiot, no one was going to leave him alone now.

"So what?"

He raised his wand and signaled Bole that he wanted another go. The other Slytherin was eager to oblige, while Adrian and Terence both stood completely still and watched them.

They bowed once more and once again, Marcus successfully caused Bole's wand to fly out of his hand again.

"Wow." Terence and Adrian gasped together.

"It's not that impressive!"

"Yes it is. I can't even get it right." Terence said, trying not to look embarrassed.

"It's not that hard really. C'mere." He waved Terence over and moved his arm to the same angle he instructed Bole to do. "It one quick jerk...like this."

He waved his arm and disarmed an unsuspecting Bole once more, who was too intrigued to fight back. Terence waited for Bole to pick up his wand again before trying.

"_Expelliarmus_!" He waved his wand and tried once more when nothing happened. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Once more, Bole's wand flew out of his hand and Terence let out a triumphant yell when he grabbed it.

"I did it!"

He turned around and high-fived a happy looking Adrian. However, the four boys froze when a loud gasped echoed through the great hall.

The other students were gathered closely around two boys. Marcus instantly recognized the sleek blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. The other student was obviously Harry Potter, apparently Snape teamed the two of them together.

"What the hell?" Adrian took a few steps backwards and pulled Terence with him.

The rest of the crowd were backing away as well and when they parted, Marcus could see why. A large black snake was slithering in-between them and was hissing at the people gathered around the sidelines.

The snake stopped and rose it's head, getting ready to strike at someone. It hissed and lunged forwards and then suddenly stopped. The loud hissing sound rang through the great hall, but it wasn't coming from the snake, it was coming from Potter.

The snake turned it's head and hissed right back. Harry stepped forwards and hissed louder at it and the snake moved away from the sidelines obediently. Before Marcus could get a good look at who it almost attacked, Snape stepped forwards and banished it with a wave of his wand.

"What the hell was all that about?"

Before he could get an answer Lockhart took the stage.

"Well, um, that's enough for today. Everyone back to their houses."

Most of the students didn't need to be told twice and headed for the door the first chance they got. The four of them stayed put. Bole was looking at the stage where the two teachers stood and Adrian was talking frantically to Terence.

Marcus's attention was elsewhere. Oliver was making his way over towards the doors, with Percy behind him as usual, and his face was starting to turn white.

"Come on, you heard the fruit." Marcus sighed and motioned for them to leave as well.

Bole nodded and Adrian and Terence ended their conversation and followed him out the door. Marcus tried to walk as fast as he could, trying to catch up to the large group of Gryffindors ahead of them.

Even from a distance, he could still make out the back of Wood's head as they climbed the stairs towards the towers. Just as the group branched off from the rest, Oliver turned his head and caught sight of Flint.

For a moment, Marcus swore time froze, and the large sea of people in front of him disappeared. The only thing that he could see was the pair of soft brown eyes that gazed at him with a fearful expression.

Flint swallowed but forced himself to smile even though his heart felt like it was being squeezed inside of his chest. Oliver's gaze softened and he returned his smile. A warmth spread through Marcus's chest, making his face feel hot.

"Oi Flint! You're holding up the bloody line."

Adrian's rough push was enough to bring him back to reality. He looked over his shoulder and gave Pucey the angriest look he could, forcing the other Slytherin to take a few steps backwards, out of his reach.

When he turned back, Oliver was gone.

----------------

Well, that's it for now. Feel free to check my homepage for more.


	13. Chapter 13

Whew, sorry these updates take forever y'all. It's hell tracking all of these down. As usual, un-betaed. Sorry. One of these days I'll go through these and correct them. Also, I keep getting complains on my Live Journal about the dialog. Yes, my characters say "God" instead of "Merlin" and junk like that. Deal with it you canon dorks. I've been writing Australian slash for the past 5 years okay, give me a break!

To all of my fans. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for hanging in there with me.

** Chapter Thirteen**

"Harry Potter, the heir of Slytherin? Right, and I'm caption of the Tornados."

Much to Marcus's surprise, Adrian didn't laugh at his comment.

"You saw what happened yesterday." Adrian said, trying to speak over the growing noise of the great hall.

Flint continued to stare at him, failing to see the point of Pucey's statement.

"So?"

"So!" Adrian's eyes narrowed. "He's a _Parselmouth_. You can't honestly tell me that's not the sign of Slytherin's heir."

Marcus ignored him and focused his full attention on his bowl of porridge. He was really starting to grow tired of Pucey constantly pointing his finger at the Potter brat.

"Well, maybe he is and maybe he isn't. Incase you haven't noticed genus, he's a Gryffindor."

Much to his annoyance, Adrian didn't shut up.

"So, he could still be the heir. The sorting hat makes errors too you know."

"Name one."

Adrian looked like he was about to say something but closed his mouth when Terence sat down across from them. He mumbled a small greeting to them and started pilling food on to his plate quietly, completely missing the concerned look Adrian was giving him.

The three of them ate in complete silence until the bell rang, signaling the first class of the day. Marcus sighed and gave his unfinished porridge one last look before sliding away from the table. He was still hungry but professor Flitwick promised him detention if he was late on more time.

"I'll see you two later." Terence shrugged and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll walk you to your class." Adrian said as he grabbed his own bag and accompanied Higgs out of the great hall.

Marcus set off towards the Charms classroom and took the open seat next to Bole, who simply nodded at him but remained his usual quiet self. Obviously he was as nervous as the rest of them were from what he'd seen in the Dueling Club but Flint didn't say anything to him.

They both had enough to deal with without trying to force themselfs into a conversation.

Professor Flitwick entered the classroom a short time later and climbed his tower of books to the top of his desk.

"Settle down everyone." He waved his tiny hands in the air and the class quieted. "Now, what we will be learning today is the Flagrate charm. Does anyone know what it's used for?"

No one raised their hands and Flitwick groaned.

"No one? Shame. The Flagrate charm enables the caster to draw lines of fire with the tip of their wand across any surface. The small lines will never die out but they can be removed with a simple–"

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The whole class was started by Peeve's voice screaming outside the classroom and before Flitwick could stop them, half of the students dashed towards the door and ran out into the hall. The sight that greeted them wasn't pretty.

A small dark haired Hufflepuff boy was laying on the ground frozen and a few feet away from hanging in mid air was the Gryffindor ghost Nearly Headless Nick.

Marcus's feet were rooted to the ground. Another attack and another student petrified. This time right outside their classroom!

"Caught in the act!" A small blonde boy standing a few feet away from Marcus yelled and pointed his finger at someone.

No one was really surprised to find Potter standing in the middle of the cluster. A few students took a few cautionary steps back when Harry turned their way. The small boy was very frightened looking and kept backing away from the blonde who still had his finger pointed at him.

"That's enough Mr. Macmillan!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she arrived, with her own class following behind her. "All students back into their classes, right now!"

No one moved so she held up her wand and made a loud bang sound with it. The students quickly moved back towards their classrooms. Marcus stayed as long as he possibly could and was forced back into the classroom when Peeves broke into his song.

"_Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done. You're killing off students, you think it's good fun."_

_----------------------- _

"Well, you're arm still needs healing but on the whole, you should be fine." Madam Pomfrey voiced happily as she removed the long string of bandages from Flint's arm.

He looked down and silently agreed. His left arm still had a few dark brown patches over it, but on the upside, it didn't hurt anymore.

"That's good. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Pomfrey's smiled turned into a sigh as her head turned towards the nearby bed. "It's nice to know there's still some things I can cure."

Marcus turned his head and saw that the bed was occupied by the same dark haired Hufflepuff that was attacked in the halls earlier. His stomach turned, the boy's eyes were staring right at him, but there was no life in their depths.

Pomfrey cleared her throat quietly and turned back towards him. "You won't need the bandages anymore but you'll still have to rub the burn paste on these areas."

She handed him a small jar of the orange colored paste and started walking towards her office. He laced his school robe back up and got to his feet. He forced a smile towards Pomfrey when he walked by her office and out the door, but she didn't return it.

He set off in the direction of the Slytherin common room and it wasn't until he climbed down the first staircase that he noticed the halls were completely deserted. It didn't surprise him, after the recent attack, who in their right mind would want to be wandering around the halls with a monster possibly lurking around the corner?

He climbed down the to the second floor and set out across the hall when a blonde Ravenclaw emerged from one of the classrooms.

"Excuse me, students aren't allowed in the halls this late."

He looked her over and snorted when he saw the Prefect badge on her chest.

"Thanks, if I see any first years I'll be sure to tell them."

"I meant you." She replied sternly.

"Well excuse me princess, but last time I checked, sixth years are allowed to be out this late."

Her ears turned red and she drew herself up to her full height. "Not anymore, Dumbledore's orders. Students have to return to their common rooms by seven."

"Gee, what a coincidence. That's were I was going before you rudely interrupted me."

"Well good. The sooner you get there the better." She replied coldly. "But then again, if I was a troll like you I wouldn't be worried about the monster attacking me."

He growled loudly and tightened his fists, forcing her to take a few steps back. Her lip quivered, but her resolve came back when she heard a set of footsteps behind her.

"Percy, thank god, can you help me with _him_?"

Marcus looked over her shoulder and saw Percy walking up the hall with a bewildered look.

"Flint? What are you doing out this late?"

"I keep telling him that no one's allowed out this late but he just keeps–"

"I'll handle it Penny." Percy stopped next to her shoulder and kept his eyes on Marcus. "Flint, you're not allowed in the halls this late."

"So I've been informed. I was on my way towards the common room when miss 'Holier then tough' stopped me." Marcus growled and glared at the Ravenclaw once more.

Percy completely ignored the offended look Penny shot at him.

"Why are you out this late?"

"I was getting my arm looked at. You can ask Pomfrey if you don't believe me."

"Oh I will." Penny replied sharply.

"You know what princess, why don't you shut up. The big boys are talking here."

"How dare you–"

"Penny, relax." Percy interrupted, before Penny's face turned completely red. "Flint, come with me."

He motioned for Marcus to follow him and the Slytherin did so without argument, casting an ugly looked over his shoulder at Penny.

"Man, what a bitch."

"Don't you dare call her that!" Percy snapped.

Marcus pretended to flinch. "Ooh, sorry Weasley. You got a thing for her or something?"

"That is none of your business Flint."

"So, that's a yes?"

He could tell that Percy was getting angry but it was just so much fun to play with him. Besides, upsetting that Ravenclaw relieved a small bit of his anger and he was hoping toying with Percy would relieve some more.

"I said, it's none of your business Flint. I was kind enough to keep quiet about you and Oliver and I expect to you to repay the courtesy."

"What do mean you kept quiet? You yelled at me for ten minutes."

"And I have half a mind to do it again after what you said to Oliver yesterday." Percy grumbled.

Marcus frowned. "What I'd say?"

"You know damn well what." Percy yelled and turned around to face him. "Telling Oliver that only muggleborns would be attacked. I didn't honestly think that you could be that insensitive but after hearing you talk to Penny like that–"

"She started it, honestly. You know how snobby those bloody Ravenclaws are, they look down on everyone." Marcus trailed off when his thoughts were redirected. "Wait a minute...why was I insensitive for telling Wood that muggleborns were the only ones being attacked?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Forget it. If Ollie hasn't told you, it's his business. However, I can see why he didn't."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Percy gave him a stern look and pointed down the stairs. "The common room's right there Flint. If I catch you out again I'll take points away."

With that, Percy turned and walked down the empty hall and vanished around a corner, leaving a confused and angry Marcus behind.

"Moonstone!" He yelled at the empty stone wall and walked through the door when it appeared a moment later.

The common room was packed more then usual, thanks to the curfew. The large chairs by the fireplace were already full with a few students sitting on the floor next to them. He made his way through the crowd, occasionally resulting to physical measures to move people and walked up the stairs towards his dorm.

He was about to push open the door of his dorm room when a loud voice shouted on the other side.

"I don't care if you don't like it Higgs, you're not wandering around the castle on your own."

Marcus frowned and pressed his ear closer to the door. That was Adrian's voice and he didn't sound to happy.

"I can do what ever the fuck I feel like Pucey! And I really don't give a damn if that monster is out there, just leave me the hell alone."

"You don't care? You don't fucking care that you could easily end up like any of them in the hospital, staring up at the goddamn ceiling all day unable to move. Is that what you want?'

Marcus's heart started beating faster and faster. He'd never seen Adrian so pissed off before. What the hell did Terence do?

"What I want is for you to stop treating me like a five year old. I can perfectly well take care of myself Adrian. I don't need you shadowing me and giving everyone anymore clues about what I am alright!"

Marcus kept his ear close to the door, eager to hear Pucey's come back to that statement. But after a few seconds he heard heavy footsteps making their way towards that door and jumped out of the way before Adrian swung it open. He gave no signs that he noticed Flint's presence and stormed down the stairs loudly.

He waited for Adrian to turn the corner before entering the dormitory. Terence sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Damn. Remind me to never get on your bad side Higgs."

Terence jerked his head up and gave Marcus a surprised look.

"You heard us?"

"I think the whole common room heard you two."

"Great." Terence sighed and lowered his head.

Flint stood there, frozen to the spot. He honestly had no clue what to say or do now. Did Terence want to be left alone or did he want any comfort? After a long period of thought, Marcus decided on the second option and quietly made his way towards Terence's bed.

Terence kept his head down but his shoulder jerked when Marcus tried to place his hand on it.

"What were you two arguing about?"

"Nothing." Terence cleared his throat and looked up.

Marcus was about to try and end it at that but then he noticed how glossy Terence's eyes were, like he was fighting back tears.

"Nothing my arse. The only time I've seen Pucey get that riled up was when Draco cost us the match against Gryffindor."

Terence tried to smile at that but gave up and sighed.

"Fine. We started arguing when I told him was going to the library."

"You were arguing over that? Bloody hell, I know Adrian hates school work but I didn't think it was that much."

"No, he got mad when I told him that I wanted to go alone. Ever since these attacks started, he's been wanting to go everywhere with me. I'm getting tired of it. He honestly thinks I can't take care of myself."

Marcus blinked and recapped his statement inside of his head.

Terence was upset because Adrian thought he couldn't take care of himself? Adrian was pissed off that Terence wanted to be left alone? And this all started because of the muggleborn attacks...

Marcus nearly fell off the bed when he put the three together.

"You're a muggle born?"

Terence kept his eyes on the floor and nodded. "Yes."

"But, you're in Slytherin. How can you–"

"If you posses the right qualitites, blood doesn't matter." Terence stated clearly. "Even in Slytherin. I looked it up my first year."

Flint's mind was reeling. It all made sense. Everything he'd observed over the past few months was starting to make sense.

Adrian's huge dislike of Draco Malfoy because the little blonde brat thought muggleborns were scum. Terence looking pale a fearful when the Heir of Slytherin's words were written on the wall. Pucey's determination of accompany Terence to all of his classes and everywhere else.

After letting all of his thoughts carefully sink in, Marcus spoke again.

"Well, I can understand Adrian's point. You really shouldn't wander around Hogwarts alone. That monster's still out there you know."

"I know..." Terence sighed and rubbed his eyes. "But Adrian's really starting to get on my nerves."

Flint tried not to smile. "Really? Normally you and Pucey are joined at the hip. Is he really that annoying?"

"No, I just need to be away from him for a while."

As Terence buried his face in his hands once more, Marcus couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him.

"You know, Adrian's only acting like this because he worried about you."

"I know, I know. But sometimes I think he cares about me a bit too much."

Marcus had to laugh at that, and Terence turned slightly red. He tried to hide it but he wasn't fast enough.

"Why Higgs, are you blushing?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Shut up Flint."

"Aww, does little Terence secretly worry about Pucey too?"

"Flint, I swear to god, I'll hex you in your sleep."

"You're turning redder. You do!"

"Flint, I'm not joking."

"What are you gonna do Higgs, whine to Pucey about it."

All the color in Terence's face faded and he kept his head lowered.

"Oh come on Higgs. I'm kidding. If you and Pucey want to feel up each other's brooms who am I stand in the way."

"You do realize that my wand's in my pocket and I _can_ jinx you at anytime."

"Of course I know your wand's in your pocket, that's why you were so happy to see Adrian."

Marcus didn't have time to duck before he was hit on the side of the head by Terence's pillow.

------------------------

"Flint, ask Higgs to pass the salt."

"Ask him yourself, he's right there–"

"Flint, tell Pucey to get it himself."

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this–"

"Flint, tell Higgs I can't because he keeps moving it out of my arm reach."

"Can you two stop saying my name like that, it's starting to get really annoying–"

"Tell Pucey to stop being such a prat and reach for it."

"That's it!" Marcus slammed his fork down on the plate loudly forcing both of his friends to jump. "I'm getting tired of this, either apologize to each other or get an owl."

He waited, but neither of them said anything or looked at each other.

"God, I hate you two."

Once more neither Adrian nor Terence said anything back. Flint cursed quietly and took a long swig of pumpkin juice. All morning he forced to be the messenger between his two friends and now he was starting to get tired of it.

"Flint, tell Higgs to–"

"Pucey, one more damn word and this fork is going in your eye."

Adrian closed his mouth and pushed his plate away. "Fine. I'll be in the common room if you need me."

Marcus grunted and kept his eyes on Pucey's back as he stormed out of the great hall.

"Higgs, this has gone on long enough. Can you please just say something to him?"

Terence looked at him offended. "Why do I have to apologize?"

"Because you started it."

"No I didn't. He did."

"Oh for god's sake. You both need to grow up. I'm not doing this during the holidays."

"Well, maybe sometime soon Adrian will get it through his thick head that I don't need a babysitter."

"I wouldn't count on it." Marcus snorted and finished off the rest of his food.

He left the great hall with Terence shortly afterwards and headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Moonstone." Terence said when they reached the stone wall.

The door didn't appear, so Terence tried again. Nothing happened.

"Great, they changed the damn password and nobody told us." Marcus sighed and started looking up and down the hallway for anymore Slytherins.

They were in luck, a small group of second years turned the corner. Marcus's relief soon faded away when he recognized the smug face of Draco Malfoy.

"Afternoon Flint." His smile dimmed a few watts when his eyes moved over towards Terence. "Higgs, I didn't expect to see you to be out."

Marcus saw Terence turn a light shade of green and quickly reverted Malfoy's attention.

"Malfoy, do you know the password or not?"

"Oh of course I do." He smugly replied and turned towards the wall. "Pure-blood."

The large wooden door appeared and Marcus made an attempt to usher Terence through it, but Draco spoke again.

"Flint, a word, if I may?"

Marcus was halfway through the door when he spoke and sighed.

"What?"

Draco sent his fan club away with a waved and waited for the common room door to close. "You know Flint, I just happened to hear the most intrusting fact the other day from my father."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "And I care because?"

Draco's eyes darkened angrily but he continued. "Because it concerns your little friend Higgs."

Flint didn't like were this was heading but kept his resolve up. "And?"

"Well, as you know, my father is connected with all of the powerful purebloods and I asked him to look for a pureblood family with the last name Higgs and guess what, he couldn't find one."

Marcus started counting to ten quietly.

"So he's not a pureblood. In case you haven't noticed Malfoy, half of the house isn't."

"But half of the house isn't mudbloods either." Draco spoke coldly.

Flint's fingers tightened. He was really getting tired of Draco's attitude.

"So what?" He replied, trying to sound like he wasn't bothered by it.

"So? Can you believe they let a filthy little Mudblood like him in Slytherin? It sounds like I did you favor when I joined the team. Imagine having someone like Higgs on your team–"

Draco let out a loud scream when Marcus grabbed his neck with his good arm and pinned him against the wall as hard as he could.

"Now listen here you selfish little prick! I don't give a damn how rich your bloody father is or how much shit he buys us. Let's get one thing strait, I didn't want you on the team. Higgs was the best seeker I had, muggleborn or not and I lost him because of you!"

Draco started struggling but Flint was too strong. Fear started dancing across the blonde's eyes and

he forced another scream out of his throat and the common room door burst open.

Students filled out of it and the hall echoed with Pansy's scream of horror. Marcus looked over his shoulder and was about to set Draco down and attack Crabbe and Goyle when they neared him.

However, they halted when a very disgruntled Adrian pushed his way in front of them and cracked his knuckles, daring them to try. They backed away a few feet, glaring at him. Seeing that Adrian had his back, Marcus resumed his focus back on Draco.

"What's wrong Malfoy, scared? Well good!" Marcus tightened his grip on Draco's throat, enjoying the small whimpers of pain. "Now maybe you'll get a small glimpse of the pain you've made others feel with your goddamn mudblood comments."

Draco gasped and with a huge effort he kicked his foot into Marcus's stomach, forcing the older Slytherin to drop him and clutch his stomach.

"How dare you touch me!" He wheezed as he grasped his throat.

"I'll do a hell of a lot more then touch you!" Marcus roared and tried to grab Draco again but Adrian grabbed the back of his robe and pulled him away.

"Flint no. That little prat's not worth it."

"The hell he isn't! I've been waiting to do this all bloody year." Marcus yelled back and tried to shrugged Adrian off.

"I can't believe you're standing up for a filthy mudblood, Flint. If my father–"

Before Adrian could stop him, Marcus swung his fist into Malfoy's jaw as hard as he could, sending the small boy on the ground.

"God that felt good." He cried and cracked his knuckles. "I might have to do that again."

Draco cowered in fear and started moving backwards as Marcus rounded on him again.

Just as Marcus neared him Crabbe drew his fist back and connected it right above his eye. Flint swore angerly and was about to lash out but Crabbe was sent sprawling across the ground by a solid right hook from Adrian.

Parkinson screamed again while the rest of the Slytherins cheered loudly, clearly loving every minute of the fight.

Crabbe scrambled to his feet and lashed out at Pucey while Goyle was thrown into the stone wall by Marcus when he tried to get in his way. Flint grabbed Draco by the throat again and managed to pull him off the ground once more when–

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

A jet of magic hit Marcus in his lower back, forcing Malfoy to tumble out of his grip as he fell to the ground, completely immobilized.

Snape stood over him with his wand in his hand, looking very angry. He turned and helped a shaking Malfoy to his feet and if he could, Marcus would've smiled at the sight. Snape waved his wand and when he could move, Flint got to his feet.

Adrian stood a few feet away from him and right behind him Crabbe and Goyle were sprawled across the ground, gasping and writhing in pain.

"What in god's name is going on here?" Snape yelled angrily.

"He...he attacked me!" Draco yelled and pointed at Marcus.

"Flint, is this true?"

"Yes sir." Marcus replied, rubbing his hand. "He screamed like a bitch too."

A few Slytherins laughed behind him while Snape's eyelid curled.

"You two." He pointed at Marcus and Adrian. "In my office! Now!"

Marcus shrugged and gave Draco an evil glare as he turned around. The crowd parted and on the sidelines, Terence stood next to Bole wide-eyed.

He stopped in front of Bole and leaned close. "Keep an eye on Higgs."

Bole nodded quietly and slid closer towards the other boy, showing he would. With one more glare over his shoulder at Malfoy, he turned and followed Snape down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I can't believe you just did that."

"I can't believe you took out both Crabbe and Goyle." Marcus smiled and popped his knuckles.

"What? You expected me to let you have all the fun?" Adrian replied and whipped the blood off the corner of his busted lip. "I just can't believe you were the only one who hit Malfoy."

Both of them laughed and Snape turned around.

"Did I give either of you permission to talk?"

"You didn't tell us not too." Marcus replied with a smirk.

Adrian blinked and tried to hide his smile while Snape turned and threw the door of his office open angrily.

"Sit down!" He roared as he slithered of towards his desk.

Marcus and Adrian exchanged looks and did what they were told. Snape paced back and forth furiously and cast them a glare every time he turned.

"Now that we're all here and away from the rest of the school, please tell me what in god's name were you thinking when you attacked Mr. Malfoy?"

Marcus pretended to think for a moment. "Well, I don't recall, but I think I was wondering how loud I could get that little prat to scream."

Adrian chuckled but quickly covered it with a pretend cough.

"Flint, I have had enough of your attitude lately. First the quidditch team, then your little ramp through the dark forest with both Mr. Wood and Mr. Weasley and now this! You do realize that this is grounds for expulsion."

Adrian gave his friend a confused look but Marcus's gaze was on the Potions teacher.

"So what, you've threatened me with that line three times now. It's not working."

An evil smile came to Snape's face. "Oh, don't worry Flint. It's not a threat this time. Attacking another student is something not even the headmaster could ignore."

A weight dropped in Marcus's stomach. From the way that the potions teacher was smiling at him, he wasn't kidding.

"As for you Mr. Pucey. I expected better of you."

"Oh please, you're just pissed off because Flint decked your golden boy. If you ask me it's about time someone knocked him on his ass for once."

"That's enough! Both of you!"

Both boys exchanged looks again, this time slightly nervous. Flint honestly couldn't believe Adrian was sticking by him like that. He made a mental note to tease him about his Hufflepuff qualities later.

"You both wait here." Snape instructed and strode through his office door and slammed it shut behind him.

They waited for the sound of his footsteps to die away before the sighed and turned towards each other.

"Where do you think he's going?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know. Probably to make sure there's no scaring on Malfoy's precious face."

Adrian gave a half smile and rubbed the his right hand. "So, why did you all of a sudden decide to strangle Draco?"

Flint debated for a moment wither or not to tell him, but then remembered that Adrian already knew about Terence's heritage.

"Malfoy knows about Terence."

Adrian froze and jerked his head towards him. "What?"

"He knows Higgs is muggleborn."

"And how the hell did you know?"

If they weren't in their current situation, Marcus would've found the look on Adrian's face priceless.

"He told me." He shrugged, innocently. "Right after your lovely little spat the other day."

For once in his life, he actually saw Adrian blush.

"Oh, that. Well, the thing was–"

The door pushed open roughly and in walked Snape with Dumbledore behind him, looking very confused.

"Ah, good evening boys."

Both Marcus and Adrian muttered a response and remained quiet. Snape walked over towards his desk and sat down, glaring at both of them while Dumbledore stood on the side.

"Now, I'm aware that you two were involved in an altercation earlier. Care to tell me about it?"

Marcus had no clue how the headmaster could speak so care free like that to them but he knew better then to question it.

"Well, I was just heading into the common room–"

"Malfoy called one of our friends a mudblood."

Dumbledore blinked and looked over at Adrian.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pucey, what was that?"

Adrian rubbed his right hand again. "Draco called one of our friends a mudblood to Flint's face."

"And that justifies striking him!"

"Severus please." Dumbledore interrupted politely. "Mr. Pucey, please continue."

Adrian gave Snape an evil look before he smiled. "Thank you sir. As I was saying, Malfoy rudely insulted one of our friends and we had enough."

Marcus grunted approvingly, resisting the urge to high-five Pucey. If they were going to be expelled, they might as well go out fighting together.

"So, you brutally attacked Mr. Malfoy simply because he made a few comments about one of your friends? That hardly justifies what you have done."

Marcus finally had enough and turned his head towards Snape. " Why don't you keep out of it. You're no better then that prat. Does the headmaster know that you openly call your own students that horrible name?"

Snape nearly turned his desk over.

"How dare you address your head of house like that! If I had the power you'd be packing your trunk this instant."

"But Severus, you do not." Dumbledore calmly replied and turned back towards the boys. "Mr. Pucey, you may go back to your common room, if you promise to behave yourself."

Adrian looked over at Flint for an answer and the other Slytherin simply nodded.

"Yes sir." He rose from his seat and slowly walked out of the room.

"Mr. Flint. You are to come with me to my office."

A chill traveled down Marcus's spine as the headmaster stared him down. Despite his discomfort, he swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore nodded back and motioned for him to follow. Marcus did, after casting a cautious look over in Snape's direction. The potions master was giving him the ugliest glare he could muster and if not for the situation, Marcus would've laughed in his face.

"This way Mr. Flint." Dumbledore chimed happily and held the office door open for him.

------------------

"Hey Harry, guess what?" Ron yelled loudly when he dashed through the portrait hole.

Oliver finished the few lines on the parchment in front of him and looked over towards the fireplace were Harry was standing, talking very quickly with Ron about something.

"What do you think's going on?"

Percy didn't answer and kept his face in the book in front of him. Oliver's question was answered when Harry walked over towards him.

"Hey Wood, guess what? The Slytherins are on probation."

"What?" Oliver blinked.

"The whole team is banned from the pitch until January and guess what, Malfoy's in the hospital." Ron yelled happily and started bouncing happily.

"Why, did he fall off his broom again?" Percy mumbled, not even looking up from his book.

"Well, maybe." Ron stopped bouncing and pretended to think. "Or it might be due to that fact that Flint's fist connected with his jaw."

Both Harry and Oliver's eye's widened.

"What?"

"There was a fight right outside the Slytherin common room about an hour ago. Draco apparently was shooting his mouth off again and I guess Flint heard enough because he decked him. And that's not even the best part. You know their chaser Adrian Pucey, he took out both Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry blinked a few times, letting all of the shock settle in. Hermione got up from her chair by the fireplace and walked over towards them, a frown on her face.

"Wait a minute, are you saying a member of Draco's own house attacked him?"

"Yup. I guess not everyone in Slytherin is a git like Draco and Snape."

Oliver cleared his throat, trying to hide his shock. "Why did Flint hit him?"

"Don't know. But I think I heard something about Draco calling Flint a coward for sticking up for a mudblood – er muggleborn I mean." Ron corrected, with a wary glance over at Hermione.

Oliver almost snapped his quill in half. He turned his head and Percy was looking just as shocked as he was. Flint started a fight by sticking up for a muggleborn? That could only mean one thing and suddenly Oliver started feeling sick.

"I guess we're going to have to start rooting for Flint nowadays." Ron mused happily as he walked over towards the fireplace. "I mean, if he took a swung at Malfoy, he can't be all that bad."

Harry and Hermione followed him and the second they were out of earshot, Percy leaned forwards over the desk and whispered angrily.

"You said you didn't tell him."

"I didn't." Oliver replied and lowered his head. "I don't know how he found out."

"Well he did, and he started a fight because of it, typical Slytherin." Percy snorted irritated and went back to his book.

Oliver gulped and started twirling his quill between his fingers nervously. _Flint knew. _Those two words echoed inside of his head over and over again. Marcus knew about him and knocked Malfoy's lights out because of it.

How?

How did Flint find out? He was always so careful with what he said when he was near the Slytherin and he didn't think he gave that many obvious hints.

How did Marcus know?

He raised his head and looked over at Percy. "Did you say anything to him?"

"No. Honestly Oliver, you have that little trust in me?"

Oliver lowered his head silently and tried in vain to focus on his school work. He wrote down a few more sentences before it became perfectly clear that he was too upset to study and packed his stuff up.

He rolled up his Transfiguration paper and just as he was sealing it an idea came to him. He reached back into his bag and pulled out a spare piece of parchment and dipped his quill into the ink vile once more.

"What are you doing?" Percy raised an eyebrow as he watched Oliver scribble out something on the parchment.

He didn't answer and for a moment, Percy was going to ask again but Oliver raised his head.

"Perc, can I borrow Hermes?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to Flint."

"About what?"

"Why do you think." Oliver growled.

He singed the letter and rolled it up, ignoring Percy's confused look until the redhead replied.

"Sure, but the owlry is closed. It's after hours."

"I don't care." Oliver said as he pushed his chair away from the desk and started heading towards the portrait hole.

"Dammit Oliver." Percy grumbled behind him as he got up and followed his friend out into the outside halls.

Wood ignored him and stored the letter safely in his pocket as he set across the cold hallway and towards the main stairs. He could hear Percy grumbling quietly behind him and sped up his pace, not wanting to listen to the prefect's constant groaning about breaking school rules.

They reached the ground floor and started down the wing before the sound of someone rounding the corner froze them in their tracks. Fearing that the footsteps belong to a teacher or worse, Filch, they ducked around the corner.

After a second look, Oliver realized the didn't need to. It wasn't a teacher, it was another student. He released the breath he was holding in and for once in his life, he was never happier to see Adrian Pucey.

Pucey walked through the foyer doorway, his eyes were on his right hand for some reason so he didn't see the two Gryffindors standing behind him.

For a moment, Oliver was keen to let him go but then realized that Ron said something about Adrian getting involved in the fight. He might know where Flint was.

Before he could rethink he called out.

"Oi Pucey!"

Adrian turned around fiercely and drew his left fist up. Apparently he must've thought the Gryffindors were someone else because he lowered his arm shortly afterwards.

"What the hell do you want Wood?"

Pucey's voice held no anger or resentment, just curiosity and Wood wanted to keep it that way. After all, Pucey was a lot bigger then him.

"Where's Flint?"

Adrian blinked and rubbed his right hand gently. "What's it to you?"

"Just curious, that's all." Oliver shrugged, trying not to look suspicious.

Pucey glared at him for a long time before he answered.

"Dumbledore's office, I think."

Oliver's heart sank. Flint was in Dumbledore's office?

"Why's he in there?"

"Why do you care?"

Oliver took a deep breath and gathered himself. How was he going to get information out of the Slytherin without giving anything away?

"We don't. We just heard about the fight." Percy spoke up casually. "I take it you made it out of Snape's office in one piece then?"

Adrian apparently didn't notice Percy's attempt to redirect the subject and nodded slightly.

"Yeah I did, can't say much for Flint though." He sighed and rubbed his hand again.

Oliver did a double-take when he saw that Pucey's right hand was heavily bruised and two of his knuckles looked broken. His lip was busted too and there were a few small spots of dried blood on his chin.

"Is that from Draco?" Oliver pointed towards his lip.

"No, his little cronies got a few lucky shots in when I jumped in. They know better now." Adrian mused happily and rubbed his bruised hand once more.

Both Oliver and Percy smiled slightly but were quick to hide it when Adrian looked up again.

"Anyways, aren't you two a long ways away from home? You're on Slytherin turf you know."

"We were just heading up towards the Owlry." Oliver pulled the letter out of his pocket a small ways so Pucey could see it.

Adrian looked at it and shrugged. "Whatever. Well, as much as I'd love to stay here all bloody night and chat with you two, I've got better things to do."

With that, Pucey turned around and headed down the staircase leading towards the dungeons. He gave the Gryffindors one more confused look before disappearing from their eyesight.

Oliver felt his resolve drift away. Flint was in Dumbledore's office? His insides coiled tightly. There was no chance now, Dumbledore wasn't going to let him off this time.

He could only pray that he'd see Marcus the next day,

---------------------------

"Lemon drop." Dumbledore stated when he halted in front of a stone gargoyle.

The statue moved aside and the headmaster pushed the large wooden doors open. Flint stared at him for a moment, unsure what to do but then decided that running away wasn't an option so he entered the headmaster's office.

The large door shut behind him and Dumbledore walked over towards his large desk. The portraits scattered around the walls stared down at him and he looked away nervously.

"May I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you sir." Flint replied, not wanting this to take any longer then necessary.

If Dumbledore was really going to expel him, he wanted to get it over with as quick as possible.

"Very well.' The headmaster sat down at his desk and motioned towards the large plush chair in front of it. "Please sit."

Flint did so and tried to keep his eyes affected away from the headmaster's.

"Um, sir. About what happened–"

"What did happen Mr. Flint."

"I thought Snape told you?"

"He did, and so did Mr. Pucey." Dumbledore lowered his glasses to look at him more clearly. "But, if you don't mind. I'd like to hear your side of the story."

Marcus blinked and swallowed nervously.

"Well, like Adrian said, Draco called Terence Higgs a mudblood and a few other names and I got tired of it."

The headmaster smirked slightly. "So then you decided to forcibly silence Mr. Malfoy?"

"I did, sir."

"And do you regret it?"

Flint thought deeply before he answered.

"No. It's about time someone told Draco that he doesn't own the world."

To his relief, Dumbledore continued to grin.

"Ah, I see. That's why you hit him then."

He nodded, trying not to look directly into the headmaster's eyes again.

"Flint, you do realize that in less then two weeks you've broken over ten rules."

"Yes."

"And you've disrespected professor Snape countless times in my presence."

"He deserves it, he's just as bad as Malfoy."

"And you've led two of your friends into the dark forest–"

Marcus quieted and lowered his eyes to the floor, expecting Dumbledore to finally fly off the handle at him.

"Only to lead them out safely after rescuing Miss Weasley and preforming magic way beyond your normal level, one that would even rival your father."

At this, he moved his eyes back towards Dumbledore.

"You knew–"

"Yes I knew your father. Anthony Flint attended school here not that long ago." He paused and lowered his glasses once more. "It was very painful for me to read about his death in the _Daily Profit_."

Marcus's fingers dug into the armrests. Why did Dumbledore have to bring up his father? He hoped the headmaster would just leave it at that but he didn't.

"Completely devastating to read about the death of one of the Ministry's top Aurors. He was one of the best. Exceeded in every school subject and if I recall, he was in my office every other day because of rule breaking–"

"Sir, If your going to expel me please stop bringing up my father and just do it already."

A few portraits gasped around the office, but Dumbledore's smile didn't waver.

"I'm not going to expel you Mr. Flint. If I didn't when you entered the dark forest I surly won't do it now."

The hundred pound weight lifted from his insides and Marcus couldn't hide his sigh of relief.

"However, I'm giving you and Mr. Pucey detention."

"Okay." He mumbled "Can it please be with anyone else besides Snape sir?"

"I think that'll be wise. You'll serve your detention Thursday night with McGonagall then."

"Gotcha." Flint replied.

"You may leave."

Without another word, Marcus got to his feet and walked towards the door.

"One more thing Mr. Flint." Dumbledore waited for him to turn around. "Do behave yourself."

Marcus bit his lip and nodded. He gave the headmaster a forced smile and closed the door behind him.

The second the door clicked shut, he swung his fist as hard as he could into the stone wall. Pain shot through his whole arm and he heard the sound of a few bones breaking but he didn't care.

The only thing he cared about was removing his father's face from his mind before anyone could see how watery his eyes had become.

-------------------------

After growling the password at the door and making sure all traces of tears were gone from his eyes, Marcus gathered up his nerve and entered the common room.

The small crowd gathered by the fireplace grew silent when they saw him enter and most of them kept their eyes firmly glued on his back as Marcus crossed the room.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at?"

A small third year in the group jumped slightly and huddled closer towards the older students who were looking at him nervously.

He growled at them and made his way across the room towards the stairs. A first year jumped out of his way on the staircase and hurried down as fast as he could when Marcus glared at him. He smirked slightly from the sight and pushed open the door in front of him.

Unlike the silence downstairs, his dorm room was buzzing with activity. Adrian was sitting on the foot of one of the beds, trying to wiggle his bruised hand away from Terence's grasp while Bole was sprawled out on his bed watching them.

The second Flint closed the door behind him, they turned their heads and looked at him.

"There's our man of the hour." Adrian said happily. "Dumbledore didn't toss you out then?"

He shook his head. "Nope. We both just got detention with McGonagall this week."

"Ha, bet that'll make Snape's day." Pucey laughed back. "Serves him right though, after what he told dumbledore– ow!"

Adrian let out a loud yelp when Terence pulled the cloth around his hand really tight.

"I can't believe you two did that." Terence said coldly, glaring at both of them.

"I know, neither can I." Pucey mused happily and then yelped again. "Ow, dammit Higgs, not so hard."

Terence tightened the knot again, forcing Adrian to with draw his arm.

"What the hell was that for? I thought you'd be happy someone finally knocked Draco down a peg."

"I would be, if it wasn't you two that did it." Terence replied angrily and hopped off the edge of Adrian's bed and stalked over towards his own.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Did you didn't honestly think that we were going to let Malfoy's little comment about you slide?"

Terence didn't answer and pulled the coverings shut around his bed, leaving Adrian throughly confused.

"Gee, you think he'd show us a little gratitude for sticking up for him. We almost got expelled for his sake."

"That's why he's upset you git." Flint groaned and collapsed on his own bed.

Adrian looked taken back by his statement. "What?"

"God you're thickheaded." Flint sighed and turned his head towards him. "The reason why Higgs is so damn pissed off at us is _because_ we almost got expelled for his sake. You think he wants that hanging over his head?"

Adrian remained silent for a moment, thinking clearly about Flint's statement and without another word, he closed the curtains around his bed

Flint watched him for a few minutes and turned his head in the other direction. Even over the loud sounds of the wind tapping on the outside windows, he swore he heard the sound of a few muffled sobs coming from Terence's bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Marcus groaned and rolled over onto his side. He didn't want to get up yet. It was still raining out side, he could hear it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

With an even louder groan, he shoved his pillow over his head. Can't it stop raining for five minutes so he could go back to sleep?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Flint, wake up."

Great, not only was the rain preventing him from going back to sleep, now someone was poking him.

"Flint!"

The voice shoved him hard and he was forced to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a very sleepy looking Adrian standing over him.

"What?"

Adrian yawned loudly and pointed towards the window. Outside was a very wet grey owl with a letter in it's beak.

Marcus immediately recognized the owl, it belong to his grandfather.

"Great. Just fucking great."

After rubbing his eyes Flint stumbled over towards the window and pulled it open. The owl flew in and landed on the corner desk, a bright red letter clutched in it's beak.

"Oh no..."

Adrian looked over his shoulder and gasped loudly. "Fucking hell, he sent you a howler?"

"He always sends me a howler."

"Bloody hell. Hang on..." Adrian dug his wand out from his trunk and aimed a silencing spell at the bedroom door. "Okay, go for it."

Marcus sighed loudly before he reached over and pulled the letter from the owl's beak and ripped the seal open. Smoke rose up from the edges and both boys didn't have much time to protect their ears before Marius Flint's loud voice thundered inside the small dorm room.

"MARCUS ANTHONY FLINT, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THAT MALFOY BOY, DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT WE NEED TO BE ON GOOD TERM WITH THE MALFOY FAMILY–"

There was a loud thud behind them and Marcus turned his head. Bole was lying on the floor tangled in his bed sheets looking around the room confused.

"AS IF STRIKING POOR DRACO WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU DID IT DEFENDING A MUDBLOOD! DAMMIT BOY, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I DRILL IT INTO YOUR HEAD, WE DO NOT ASSOCIATE WITH THOSE FILTHY CREATURES–"

Adrian growled loudly, even though it was impossible to hear over the letter.

"HOW DARE YOU SOIL THE FLINT NAME DEFENDING ONE OF THEIR KIND. DIDN'T I TEACH YOU BETTER. JUST AS USELESS AND DISHONORABLE AS YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER. I SWORE THAT WHEN I TOOK YOU IN THAT I WOULD NEVER LET YOU TURN OUT LIKE HIM, BUT ONE MORE INCIDENT LIKE THIS AND I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU GET EXPELLED–"

Marcus rolled his eyes, uncaring. What was the worse he grandfather could do, whine to Dumbledore? The headmaster had numerous times to kick him out already but he never did.

"I MEAN IT BOY, ONE MORE LETTER FROM PROFESSOR SNAPE AND YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR HOME AND YOUR EXPENSES. YOU WILL NOT TURN OUT LIKE YOUR FATHER YOU HEAR ME! I WILL NOT DEAL WITH ANOTHER DISGRACE TO OUR BLOOD LINE LIKE THAT–"

Marcus finally heard enough and grabbed the wand from Adrian's hand and aimed it at the desk.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

The howler froze, the edges still smoking wildly and after a moment, the letter burst into flames and the ashes disappeared from the desk.

Marcus gazed down at it. He knew his father would get thrown into there somehow but that didn't mean that he wasn't angry about it. As a matter of a fact, he was furious about it.

"Basterd." Marcus growled and stalked over towards his own trunk.

"What's going on?"

Marcus looked up briefly at Terence who was trying to help Bole untangle his way out of his bed sheets.

"Flint got a howler." Adrian replied, still looking over Marcus's shoulder.

"Yeah, we noticed." Terence grumbled. "Bole roll towards your left. Stop moving, you're only making it worse."

Adrian soon went over to help while Flint scribbled a few words on the parchment. He thought up a few random hexes and tapped his wand around a few edges before he rolled it up and tied it to the owl's leg.

The owl protested loudly the whole time and bit his finger right before it took off out of the window.

"Damn bird." Marcus muttered, sticking his finger in his mouth before it started to bleed.

However the pain from his finger wasn't enough to wipe the smile from his face. His grandfather was in for a nasty surprise when the owl arrived.

Still smiling he turned and went over to help his two friends untangle a very disgruntled Bole from his tangled bed sheets.

After ten long minutes a few failed attempts Bole was finally free from his constricting bed sheets and the four boys dressed and walked up towards the great hall.

---------------------------

"Think Terence is still pissed off at us?"

Marcus turned his head and looked down the table towards the spot were Terence and Bole were sitting a good distance away from them. Terence felt their eyes on him and glared back at them before looking away.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Fuck." Adrian swore angrily. "He can't stay mad at us forever."

"I'm sure he'll try."

"Well you're a lot of help aren't you." Pucey snorted and angrily and pushed his half-eaten plate of lunch away. "One big ray of sunshine."

"If you're so worried about it go and apologize then."

"I tried. He just ignores me."

Marcus groaned. He wasn't good with this stuff. Frankly, he was all for leaving Higgs completely alone until he came around. Adrian, however, was hell bent on showing Higgs how sorry he was.

"Here's an idea, go talk about it to someone else." He said and took a long swig of his pumpkin juice.

"And exactly who did you have in mind? The cowering little first year that always jumps out of our way or the group of fifth years that runs away from us?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Pucey had a point. The whole house was scared of them. Not like that was anything knew to him, people always cowered in fear when he was around but now days the rest of the Slytherins kept their distance from the both of them.

"Fine, I get your point. But can you stop–"

Marcus cut off when a large screech owl landed on the table in front of him and gave a very loud hoot as it stuck it's leg out.

"Christ, not another one." Adrian groaned and leaned closer towards it. "Well, it doesn't look like another howler."

"That's because it's not my owl." Marcus replied, still glaring at the owl.

The owl hooted again, starting to get tired of standing on one leg and after staring blankly at it for another moment, Marcus reached across the table and untied the letter.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know." Flint shrugged and unrolled the letter.

_We need to talk. Meet me in the prefect's bathroom at ten. _

_Oliver._

He re-read the letter a few more times and frowned. After three days of cold-shouldering Wood finally wanted to talk to him? He didn't know whether to be angry or relieved.

"Who's it from?"

"No one important." Flint mumbled and quickly tucked the letter inside his pocket before Adrian could read it.

He grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate and fed to the owl before he stood up and headed off towards his first class, his mind buzzing with possible reasons why Oliver would want to talk to him.

Maybe he'd apologize for being such as git the other day? Maybe he just wanted to yell at him? Either way, it was still better then enduring the Gryffindor's painful silence.

-------------------------

At half past nine, Marcus slid out of his bed and quietly put his shoes on.

The rest of his roommates where, thankfully, fast asleep. Adrian was hanging over edge of his bed and snoring loudly and the curtains were sealed shut around Terence and Bole's beds so this gave him the perfect opportunity to slip out of his dorm unnoticed.

He moved through the common room quickly and quietly pushed the front door open. He shivered when the stale air of the halls hit his arms and he frantically rubbed his hands up and down them as he produced up the stairs towards the Prefect's bathroom.

He ducked behind a corner when Peeves passed through the hallway and hurried down the corridor towards the statue of Boris the Bewildered and said the password as quietly as he could. The second the door swung open he ducked inside just in time, Peeves passed through the wall again and headed back towards the foyer.

He heaved a sigh of relief and turned around. The relief quickly went away and was replaced by nervousness when his eyes spotted Oliver standing on the fair side of the room, looking slightly taken back by his sudden entrance.

"Um, hey." Flint cleared his throat.

"Hey." Oliver drawled softly.

Flint made sure the door was completely shut before he moved across the room towards the Gryffindor. He halted when he was a few feet away from were Oliver stood and shrugged nervously.

"You called?"

Oliver shifted his feet and nodded. "Yeah, we need to talk."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at that. "We do?"

"Yes, we do."

"About what?"

Marcus mentally groaned. Could he sound anymore stupid? There was only so many topics they could discuss now days.

Oliver's reply was simple.

"Us."

Of course, it had to be about them. It just couldn't be about anything else.

"Fine." Flint barked and crossed his arms. "So talk."

The Gryffindor looked stunned from his harsh demand and shuffled nervously before talking.

"How?"

"What?"

"How did you find out?"

"Find out what?" Flint asked.

"How did you find out? Did Percy tell you?"

"Tell me what? What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

Oliver stopped talking and eyed the Slytherin closely. "You know...about my family."

This statement only confused the Slytherin more. Why was Oliver acting like this? What did he do? An even better question would be what in hell was Wood hiding from him.

"What about your family?"

"Stop playing, you know what they are."

"Oliver, I don't fucking clue what your talking about. Stop dancing around the bush and tell me already. I'm getting tired of this! One day we're messing around and the next you're not talking to me. What the fuck is going on?"

The Gryffindor's brown eyes widened and he stayed silent for a long time. When Flint finally had enough he walked close towards him, until both boys were eye-level.

"Just tell me why you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Oliver swallowed nervously. "It's just hard to be around you sometimes."

Even though it wasn't meant to be an insult, it still hurt and Flint searched his brain to find a reason why Wood would feel that way. In the end he came up with nothing.

"Why?"

Oliver sighed quietly and when he spoke again, his voice took a dark tone.

"Because filthy little mudbloods like me aren't worthy enough to be around purebloods like you."

After his statement, Oliver dropped his head, not even able to bring himself to look Flint in the eye. He hated that name with every fiber of his body. He hated it when the Slytherins called the other students it. He even hated how horrible the word sounded when it was spoken.

"You're muggleborn?"

"Yes." Oliver nodded and didn't look up.

He didn't know what Flint would do now. He was a Slytherin after all, they all think muggleborns are scum.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I thought you knew. You started that fight with Draco–"

"Yeah, because he called Terence a mudblood."

All the color drained from Oliver's face. How could he have been so stupid?

"You honestly didn't know?"

"Didn't have a clue." Flint replied innocently. "But, now that I think about it. There was a lot of hints. And Weasley kinda gave me a big clue the other day."

"Great." Oliver mumbled and hung his head once more.

He heard Marcus sigh loudly and jumped when he felt Flint's long fingers caress his cheek softly. He looked up and tried to get two words out of his mouth but before he could, Flint leaned forwards and sealed their mouths in a soft kiss.

Oliver didn't put up a fight, he couldn't find the strength to. He was so tired of trying to hide his heritage because of the whole "Chamber of Secrets" thing. He didn't want to hide anymore.

Marcus pulled away and gently touched Oliver's cheek.

"Is that why you've been pushing me away?"

Oliver sighed and nodded. "Yes, I thought you would–"

"I don't care." Flint whispered as he stroked his cheek again. "Blood means nothing to me."

Oliver blinked and before he realized it, a small silver tear sprung free and ghosted down his cheek and onto Flint's finger. Both boys looked down at his in awe for a few moment before Marcus raised his hand towards his mouth and gently licked the tear away and then kissed Oliver's cheek afterwards.

"No more secrets."

Oliver silently nodded and drew Flint into another kiss. Both boys melted into each other their fears and insecurities drifting away as fingers touched, lips met and tongues dueled.

They parted after a while, needing air and their eyes never broke contact as they panted deeply. Oliver leaned against Marcus's shoulder, holding the Slytherin to him.

How could he have known that Flint could be this wonderful?

"You know, with Peeves hovering around the halls like that, we might be here a while."

"Oh really." Oliver smiled as he held Flint closer. "And what do you recommend we should do?"

Marcus thought for a moment before a smile came to his face.

"How about a bath?"

Oliver chuckled at the idea and nodded.

"Sounds nice."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Christmas Break! Christmas Break!"

"Pucey if you don't shut up you won't live to see Christmas." Marcus groaned, still half asleep and slammed his pillow over his head.

"Christmas Break! Christmas Break! No school, no school–"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Flint growled loudly and crunched his pillow tighter. Damn Adrian for being so hyper this early.

"No school! No homework! Freedom! Free–"

"Shut the hell up!"

Finally giving up, Flint pulled his bedding back and rolled his feet to the floor. Apparently he wasn't going to get anymore sleep this morning, not with Adrian happily bounding around their dorm room.

"Come on Flint, you don't want to stay in bed all day now do ya?"

"I would if you'd shut up."

After stretching for a long minute Marcus sleepily went over towards his school trunk and started digging for some clothes. The best thing about the holidays, you didn't have to wear the dorky school uniform for a while.

He was happy to finally slip on an old pair of jeans for once and some random shirt he found. He scanned over their room while he finished putting his trainers on. Terence and Bole's beds were already empty and Adrian was still bouncing around at the foot of his bed, humming happily.

"Where's Higgs and Bole at? It's only nine."

Adrian shrugged. "I don't know, they were gone when I woke up."

"Lucky them." Marcus grumbled as he finished with his second trainer and stood up. "Come on, I'm starving."

Adrian stopped bouncing around and followed him out of the dorm through the common room, which was deserted as well since most of the Slytherins went home for the two weeks they had off, not like he cared much. The less brats around the better.

"So where'd you go last night?"

Marcus was in the middle of a yawn when Adrian spoke.

"Huh?"

"I got up in the middle fo the night and your bunk was empty. Where'd you go?"

Flint reddened slightly but tried to hide it. "No where, just went to the common room for a bit."

Adrian stopped walking and stared him in the eye. "For three hours?"

"Yes, is that problem?"

"No, but for you it's weird. You hate half the people in our house."

"Well there's no one down there that late."

"Neither were you, I checked." Adrian said coyly.

Flint swore quietly before he called upon his harden exterior.

"What's it to you, I can go where the hell I want Pucey."

"Nothing that serious, I was just wondering."

Marcus glared at him, silent telling Adrian to drop the subject, which he did when they reached the large open doors of the Great Hall. The four house tables were already set up and filled with large amounts of food despite the fact that the hall was nearly deserted. The only Slytherins that stayed aside from himself and Adrian were Terence, Bole, two fifth years and much to his dismay, Draco and his cronies.

"Dammit, Malfoy's here too." Adrian whispered angrily as they made their way towards their normal spot.

"Morning' boys." Marcus yawned as he flopped down on the bench and reached for the large plae of bacon in front of him.

Bole nodded at him while Terence grunted and gave him a wave, trying to keep his full attention on the piece of parchment in front of him. Adrian kept his eyes quietly on Terence for a few minutes before turning his eyes away and scanning the rest of the room, seeing who also stayed behind.

"Well what do you know, Wood's still here."

Flint finished the piece of bacon he was working on and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, there was Oliver, sitting next to the Weasley twins and Potter, chatting happily. He couldn't help but smile at that, knowing he was the main reason that Oliver was happy.

"So what are we doing today?" Adrian asked, looking around their small group.

All three boys shrugged.

"We can go to Hogsmeade?"

Bole shrugged and nodded.

"Higgs?"

"You guys can, I have to finish this." Terence replied, still not even looking up from his easy.

Adrian looked slightly hurt before turn his gaze towards Marcus. "Flint?"

"I dunno. I was planning on knocking you over the head and going back to sleep but I guess Hogsmeade sounds good."

"Alright, then it's settled. We'll go later at–"

Adrian cut off as a large flutter of grey wings as an owl landed on the table between the four of them.

"Oh, what now." Flint groaned, recognizing the owl as his grandfather's.

Pucey shrugged and took a closer look at it. "Well, it's not a howler this time."

"It's not?"

Curious, Marcus leaned closer. The owl blinked at him with tired eyes, looking utterly lost. As a matter of a fact, it's feathers were rumpled and dirty and when Marcus got a closer look at the letter attached to it's leg...

"Don't touch it!" Flint said as he smacked Adrian's hand away from it.

It was the same letter that he tied onto it's leg a few days ago!

"What the hell...come 'mere." He held his arm out towards the exhausted owl, who carefully climbed on it.

"What's wrong?"

After bringing the owl closer Marcus carefully untied the letter from it's leg, trying hard to remember where the uncursed areas where. Sure enough, it was the letter he sent to his grandfather the other day, unopened.

That's what bothered him, his grandfather always checked his letters, even though he hardly replied to any of them. There was even a pile of them in his study, including Marcus's Hogwarts letter.

"Oy Flint! Hello?" Adrian said as he waved his hand in front of his eyes.

Marcus jumped and whipped his head around. "What?"

"You were like zoning out there for a while man, are you okay?"

Flint quickly composed himself and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

He gently se the owl back on the table and placed a few piece of bacon in front of it, which the owl ate eagerly.

"So...everything's okay, then?"

He nodded and looked back over at Pucey.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He shrugged as he gently stroked the side of the owl's head.

"So...Hogsmeade?"

Marcus smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

--------------------------

"What do you think of this one?" Adrian asked as he held up an eagle feather quill for Marcus to look at.

"It's fine. Why?"

"Do you think Higgs will like it?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"No reason." Adrian shrugged and put the quill back on it's shelf.

Flint rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just ask him what he wants? I'd be much easier then just dragging me all over the damn place."

Adrian glared at him. "I tried, he's still not talking to me."

"Oh for god's sake, you both need to grow up."

"Bugger off!" Adrian grumbled and went back to looking over the rest of the quills on the shelf.

Marcus sighed and started wandering around the rest of the quill shop. He had to admit, spending the afternoon down here with Adrian did make him feel better (Pucey always seamed to have that affect on people) and for that, he was grateful. Not like he'd ever say that Adrian personally.

"What about this one?" Adrian yelled from the other side of the store and held a raven feathered quill in the air.

"It's fine. Get it."

"Nah, I don't like it."

"Then what'd you hold it up for?"

There was a long pause before Adrian replied.

"Well, if you liked it, then I wasn't going to get it."

"You wanker!" Marcus yelled, trying his hardest not to laugh.

This situation was only getting dumber by the second.

He continued to cruise threw the many isles, looking all the expensive quills on display. The grey owl feathered one looked intrusting, it'd make a nice Christmas present for someone...

Instantly Flint's brain clicked on, he still hadn't done his own bloody shopping yet. He already had an idea of what he was getting Adrian and Terence...

Oh crap, he had to shop for Oliver too!

"Damn." Flint cursed under his breath. "What the hell does he want?"

"What?" Adrian appeared behind him.

Marcus jumped and mentally smacked himself for speaking out loud, he really need to stop that!

"Um..." He paused, looking around, until he located the Owl feathered quill he was looking at earlier. "Um, what about this one?"

Adrian inspected the quill carefully before his eyes lit up. "It's perfect! Oh..."

"What now?"

Adrian sighed. "It's too much, I don't have that much on me."

"I'll spot you."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "You will...wait. Why?"

"Cause I feel like being nice."

"This is you. You're never _nice_."

Once again, Flint tried not to laugh, the look on Pucey's face was priceless.

"Well, if it get's you to shut up about Terence ignoring you then I'm all for it. Now get going and buy it already."

With that, and a gentle kick towards the cashier, Adrian happily bounded towards the counter and paid for his gift.

Flint shook his head. Maybe he should try this "nice" thing more often.

---------------------------

"That's it, next time we take one of the damn carriages!" Adrian groaned as they reached the open archway of the school.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to walk all the way." Marcus said, silently agreeing with Adrian.

"Okay, next time I say that, hit me."

"Can do." Marcus replied and socked Adrian in his shoulder.

"Fucker! I said next time!"

"That was for this time!"

"Wanker." Adrian said as they reached the front doors, rubbing his throbbing shoulder.

Both boys pushed the large wooden doors open and headed down the many deserted corridors towards their common room. After saying the password they entered the deserted common room and both boys were greeted by and unwelcome sight: Processor Snape.

"Well, this day just keeps getting better." Adrian groaned.

Snape glared at him angrily but didn't say anything. "Mr. Flint, you are to come with me."

"What I'd do now?"

"No questions. Now." Snape said in his normal emotionless voice.

Marcus sighed and nodded at Adrian before he followed Snape out of the dungeon. The potions teacher was waiting for him out in the hallway and waited until the door closed behind him to speak.

"You are to come with me to the headmaster's office."

"Why?"

Snape only raised an eyebrow at his question and led them both down the hallway towards the grand stairs. Flint's head was spinning as he tried to think of any reason why he would be going to Dumbledor's office.

He hadn't been in any fights since he decked Draco and Adrian and him had both served their detentions for it. So what was left?

The rest of the trip up the stairs was a blur to him and soon he found himself standing outside of the large wooden office door.

Snape knocked loudly a few times and then pushed the door open for him. Marcus followed silently, still confused.

"I found him headmaster."

Dumbledore looked up from his desk and gave him a grim smile but the man standing next to him is what got Marcus's attention.

It was Cornelius Fudge...


	17. Chapter 17

Once again sorry it took my such a long ass time to update.

**Chapter 17**

Every nerve in Marcus's body completely froze. His heart slowed down and thudded loudly inside his chest.

Why was Fudge here?

"Ah, young Marcus." Fudge said, dawning his usual cheery voice as he extended his hand towards him. "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"I know who you are." Marcus said as he shook the offered hand.

Fudge frowned a bit but then forced a small grin. "Yes, well...good. Um, would you care to sit down?"

He motioned towards the lone chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and Marcus eyed it cautiously before slowly making his way over to it.

"Thank you Severus, that will be all." Dumbledore said and waved his arm, motioning for the potions master to leave the room.

Snape did so, with a grim look towards the three of them and when the office door closed Dumbledore leaned forwards over his desk, looking Flint in the eye.

"Marcus, I'm sorry to say, I have some grave news."

Marcus blinked and gently gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in. Of course, why else would the Minster be here...

"Yes?"

Fudge shifted his feet nervously before clearing his throat.

"Well, son there's no easy way to say this..."

"What?"

"Your grandfather's been sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore replied coldly from his desk.

Somewhere within his chest, Marcus felt his heart stop.

"What?"

Both men looked at him grimly. Fudge started nervously playing with the ends of his large bowler hat while Dumbledore stared at him sadly.

"Yes, apparently someone within the Ministry, accused him of being a Death Eater–"

"We had evidence!" Fudge shouted angrily.

"And there was an order issued to search your home..." Dumbledore trailed off and glared at Fudge annoyed. "Would you like to finish the story Minister?"

Fudge returned Dumbledore's gaze with a small glare before he straightened up and summoned his voice.

"Now Mr. Flint...may I call you Marcus?"

"Whatever." Flint crossed his arms and glared at him, he was already upset, did Fudge really have to continue dragging this on like that?

"Anyway Marcus, there's been some talk about your grandfather's _history_ at the Ministry for quit some time...apparently he was a big supporter of "You-Know-Who" and we've kept a close eye on him ever since then and, well...we have strong evidence that suggest that your grandfather..."

"Cornelius, I don't think you're telling him anything new..." Dumbledore stated after closely watching Marcus's expression change to annoyance.

"Oh, well that saves us some time then..." Fudge nervously replied. "Like your headmaster said, Marius Flint has been convicted of five counts of murder and is currently awaiting trial in Azkaban prison."

The room went completely silent with the exception of Dumbledore's little machines quietly whizzing in the background. Marcus couldn't even bring himself to fully blink. This felt like a dream; a nightmare.

His grandfather was in Azkaban?

"Now, I know this must be difficult for you, but we have a few matters we need to take care of. Firstly, as the only surviving family, you are to appear at his trial to represent your family name–"

Now Marcus's heart fully stopped.

"I have to go to his trial?"

Fudge stopped mid-sentence and blinked. "Oh, why yes my dear boy, you have to represent the Flint family name–"

"You also witnessed one of his accounts of murder as well, did you not?" Dumbledore spoke up from his desk.

Both Marcus and Fudge turned their gazes on the headmaster instantly.

"I beg your pardon Albus?"

"Marcus, you were present when your grandfather killed one of the Ministry's Aurors, weren't you?"

Flint's heart crashed down into his stomach at Dumbledore's words. It felt like a millennium before he got his voice to work properly.

"Yes."

Fudge's hat slipped from his hands. "What? By god Dumbledore why didn't you tell me sooner! This boy has to appear on the stand then."

Marcus's head snapped up.

"What? No!"

Both adults turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Fudge's pudgy face was wrinkled with confusion.

"I'll go to his bloody trial but you can't make me get up on that stand."

"Mr. Flint, you don't have a choice, you were a witness to a murder so by law you're required to take the stand." Fudge said, still trying to keep his voice level, even though he was furious.

"I don't care, I'm still not doing it."

"You don't have a choice! The law says–"

"Cornelius, please." Dumbledore rose from his desk and glared at the Minister. "Mr. Flint has just heard some very upsetting news, that last thing he needs right now is you yelling at him."

Fudge frowned deeply and looked like he was going to let out another outburst but Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now, as a _generous_ and very _understanding_ Minister, I expect you to give Marcus some time for him to deal with this before you bring up the trial issues again."

Fudge looked absolutely ferrous but he remained silent.

"Marcus, you may leave." Dumbledore said politely keeping his eyes on the silent Slytherin.

Flint didn't hear him. All of his senses where completely numb. It was like he wasn't even in his own body anymore. He couldn't move anything. Everything was frozen solid.

"Marcus." Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder shook him out of his haze. "Go back to your dorm, and lie down for a while. I'll come talk to you later."

Marcus dumbly nodded and slowly stood up. Dumbledore followed him to the door and held it open for him. He nodded his thanks but didn't say anything as he ventured back out into the long hallway and rode the enchanted stair case down to the main level.

He walked down to the first floor but didn't turn down the stairs leading to the dungeons. Instead he walked through the main doors and went outside.

----------------------

"I guess it's just you and me now." Marcus sighed as he lightly ran his fingers down the back of his grandfather's grey owl.

The owl clicked it's eyes once and hooted quietly and Marcus assumed that was a _yes_.

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either." He grumbled as he leaned back and gazed out at the black lake.

Amazingly it wasn't frozen yet and the giant squid was slowly drifting back and forth lazily. A few birds were chirping and the sun was shining threw the dark clouds in the sky. However, the weather did nothing to improve his mood. The only reason he came out here was because he was sure that no one would find him.

Well, scratch that; his owl found him but only because it had an unfair advantage over the rest of them (it could fly) but other then that, no one.

Marcus sighed loudly and fell back against the grass. What was he going to do now? It was like his life suddenly came to a stretching halt.

His grandfather was in Azkaban and he had to take the stand at his trial simply because the law compelled him to. Marcus huffed and placed his arm over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight. He couldn't care less what the Ministry wanted, a lot of good they've done him in the past.

If it wasn't for them his father would still be around!

"So this is where you've been hiding!"

Marcus lifted his arm off of his eyes. Oliver was standing over him and even though he tried to hide it, Flint smiled slightly.

"How'd you find me?"

"Boyfriend intuition." Oliver said, keeping a strait face. "I'm pretty sure I could find you anywhere."

Marcus glared at him, trying not to smile. "You realize I should kick your ass for that."

"I'd like to see you try." Oliver laughed and flopped down on the grass besides him.

Marcus snorted and went back to gazing at the sky, while Oliver gently petted the grey owl beside him. Even though he was annoyed that someone found him, Oliver's presence calmed him a little and he was able to relax somewhat.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Oliver turned his head and looked down at him. "I dunno, I was just wondering were you were. Haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Dumbledore didn't put you up to it?"

Oliver frowned and started petting the owl again. "No. Why would he?"

"No reason." Marcus quickly replied black and then mentally kicked himself; he spoke to fast to sound convincing.

Oliver frowned at him, his deep brown eyes making Marcus flinch slightly.

"What's going on? What'd you do now?"

"Nothing..." Flint replied; really hoping that Oliver wouldn't press onward.

"Flint."

"Why do you care?"

It came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"What the hell- Flint are we really going through this again?"

"No."

"What, you honestly don't think I care about you?"

Flint carefully weighed his answers before he spoke.

"Do you really?"

Once again, it came out before he could stop it.

"Marcus, do you really need me to answer that?" Oliver asked quietly, keeping his voice as emotionless as possible.

"No."

"Then why did you even ask? I seam to remember that you kissed me first."

"I know, I know." Marcus closed his eyes and groaned. "I'm sorry."

"Good, you should be. So answer my question already!"

Marcus was silent for a long time. Should he really tell Oliver?

"You really wanna know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes. Marcus, seriously, I'll hit you if I have to."

That was a good enough answer for him, and Marcus took a deep breath before he opened his emotional floodgate.

"My grandfather's in Azkaban."

As he expected, there was a long pause from Oliver.

"He is, what for?"

The weight that had settled in Marcus's stomach grew heavier and it sunk deeper inside of him.

"For killing my father."

At that point, it felt like the world came to a complete halt as he waited for Oliver's reply. He could feel the Gryffindor's eyes on him but he kept his gazed glued to the hazy sky. He didn't expect Oliver to say anything back, just expected him to get up and leave.

However what he didn't expect was for Oliver's hand to slide into his as the Gryffindor scooted closer towards him.

"How old were you?"

"Seven." Marcus fought against the tighten in his throat. "I saw the whole thing..."

Oliver's grip on his hand tightened and the small gesture was comforting him slightly, even though it wasn't doing much to chase the horrid memories away.

"Why don't we got back inside. It looks like it's gonna rain soon." Oliver said, pointing up towards the darkening sky.

Marcus quietly nodded and slowly got to his feet. The was a loud screeching sound and he looked down at his owl who was pecking at a small beatle near it's feet.

"Hey, stop that." Marcus gently picked up the large bird, who was refusing to leave the small insect alone.

The owl finally gave up and settle on Marcus's arm, still glaring down at the small beatle.

"What's got your feathers in a knot?" Marcus gently stroked the side of the owl's head, trying to calm it.

The owl hooted once again before turning it's great big eyes on Marcus.

Flint continued petting it as he slowly followed Oliver towards the front doors. The owl remained silent the rest of the way.

-------------------

A cookie for whoever gets the ending.


	18. Chapter 18

This one's short but it should answer some questions.**  
**

**Chapter 18**

A small shiver went down Marcus's spine and he drew his arms around himself tightly. It was raining heavily outside and the wind pounded loudly against the windows.

"Cold?" Oliver asked, sitting a few feet away from him.

Marcus nodded and leaned closer to the other boy.

"A bit. It's still better then outside." He replied as he looked around the dark library.

Oliver huddled closer to him and Marcus slid his arm around the Gryffindor's shoulder. True it was cold in their little dark corner but Marcus was thankful he wasn't outside. His owl was perched on a shelf near the window, asleep with it's head tucked under it's wing.

"Feeling better?" Oliver asked, leaning his head on Marcus's shoulder.

"Not really." Marcus sighed.

Even though he was thankful he wasn't outside at the moment, his heart was still numb. Why he have to admit his father's murder to Oliver. What was he thinking? It was bad enough that Fudge and Dumbledore knew and what was worse he had to sit through his grandfather's trial.

He didn't need the Gryffindor golden boy feeling sorry for him.

He glanced over at Oliver, who was staring at the far wall with a blank expression. He could only imagine what thoughts were circling around inside the other boy's head. His own thoughts were confusing enough as it was.

Has watched the other boy quietly for a long moment and then the silence starting growing too thick between them. Finally, after taking a long breath, he spoke.

"My father was an Auror so he was gone a lot... my mom passed away when I was three so he was all I had."

Oliver turned and looked at him sadly but he stayed silent, allowing Marcus to finish his story.

"When I turned seven he was always gone. I didn't know why, but the nanny he had watching me said he was helping the Ministry find the bad guys and that I should be proud of him. And I was...even though I didn't understand it fully."

Flint's voice wavered slightly and he took a few deep breaths to settle it.

"And then one night he came home early. He was walking funny and his robes were torn. He told me I needed to hide and he pushed me into a closet. I tried to say something to him but he told me to be a good boy and stay quiet...so I did."

He had to stop. The memories he worked so hard to hide were making they're way to the surface. He remembered the fear that ran through his tiny frame as he was pushed into the closet just as a loudly banging sound started echoing through the house and watched fearfully as his father ran from into the next room.

"Flint?"

He could hear the arguing in the other room. One voice was his father's and the other sounded just like his father's voice, only deeper and more menacing.

"Marcus?" Oliver's hand was on his shoulder and shaking him gently but it wasn't enough to shut the memories out.

The arguing seamed like it wouldn't end until he heard his father's voice yell out something angerly and then the second voice screamed out _"Avada Kedavra!"_

"Marcus!" Oliver shook his shoulders more violently, finally succeeding in pulling him out of his nightmare.

Flint blinked a few times, wondering why his vison was so blurry. As he looked downward the answer became clear to him; there was tear drops all over the front of his shirt. Great, now he was crying in front of the Gryffindor! What part of his pride was there left for him to salvage?

"I can't...Ollie I'm sorry, but I just can't–"

Wood grabbed both of his shoulders and turned Flint until they were face to face.

"It's alright. You don't have to go any farther."

Marcus looked at him helplessly before lowering his head towards the floor. He needed to pull himself together before someone else saw him. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve quietly, trying to avoid Oliver's concerned gaze.

This was getting too much for him to physically handle. His mental dam was broken and he was drowning in it's malice. His memories of his father were choking him and he felt like he'd pass out soon. For the second time in his life, Marcus felt completely helpless.

Oliver's arms encircled his shoulders and drew him close. Flint didn't even bother to fight it, the contact was keeping him grounded. Without it he felt like he would just float away into the darkness of his memories.

"It's okay." Oliver whispered into his ear. "I've got you."

-----------------------

"Pure-blood. Marcus mumbled and walked through the common room door.

The common room was dimly lit, the only light source came from the fire place as the dark red flames danced around the wooden logs.

Adrian and Bole were both sitting in the large green plush chairs by it's hearth, apparently waiting for him. Both boys turned their heads and looked at him when they heard the door close.

"There you are!" Adrian stood up and moved over towards him. "What the hell happened?"

Flint sighed and flopped down on the empty chair next to them. He debated for a long moment whither he should be honest or not. After all, they were his friends, right?

"My grandfather's in Azkaban..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Once again Marcus was awakened to the sound of rain pounding against the castle windows. He blinked until his eyes focused on soft green curtains of his four-poster bed. His head hurt, probably due to his lack of sleep during the night.

"Flint come on, it's breakfast time." Adrian said from the other side of the curtains.

Marcus groaned quietly and rolled over onto his stomach. He really didn't feel like getting up, because then he'd have to leave his small sanctuary he made for himself and he hated that thought. A dark feeling of dread slithered around inside of his stomach and it had clearly made it's presence known since Flint woke up.

Something bad was about to happen. He was sure of it.

(Don't see how things could get any worse...)

"Flint. Come on man, you need food. Get your lazy arse up!"

Flint finally gave up.

"Alright. Give me a minute."

"Fine." Adrian replied and soon there was the sound of his footsteps leaving the dorm room.

Marcus waited until the sound disappeared before he pulled back the curtains and rolled out of his bed. A bright beam of sunlight pored through the open glass window, casting the whole dorm room in the early morning glow.

After yawning loudly he ran his hands through his messy hair and walked over to his trunk for some clothing. He pulled out an old pair of jeans and a lose long-sleeved shirt and dressed quickly; not wanting Adrian to come and bother him again.

He finished lacing his trainers up and then sluggishly walked down the stairs to the common room. Luckily Adrian was the only one in the common room.

"Finally, a guy can starve to death waiting you to get out of bed." The blond huffed as he approached his friend.

That actually got Marcus to smile. "Well you could stand to lose a few pounds. Maybe you'd be able to fly faster on your broom then."

"Oh hah, hah." Adrian rolled his eyes, a small grin tugging at his lip.

Both boys chuckled quietly for a moment before Adrian's eyes turned serious.

"You ready to go?"

Marcus took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah..."

"Well come on then, I'm hungry."

Flint nodded and quietly followed him out of the common room and through the dungeon corridors. Adrian glanced over his shoulder at him a few times but never said anything. Marcus didn't let it bother him, he knew that was just the other boy's way of making sure he was alright.

His stomach rumbled when the large wooden doors of the great hall came into focus. He didn't realize how hungry he was until the sweet smells drifted past him. He walked with Adrian over towards the Slytherin table and sat down. Immediately he started piling food on his place and shoving it down.

Bole sat across the table from him and watched both of them quietly while Terrence's full attention was focused on The Daily Profit article in front of him. He looked up when Adrian sat down next to him smiled slightly at the other boy.

Adrian returned it happily and then started eating from his own plate. The rest of their meal was eaten in silence until Terence gasped loudly and dropped his fork.

"What?" Adrian asked worried and leaned closer to him.

Terence quietly handed Adrian the article he was reading. The other Slytherin started reading the paper, his frown getting bigger as he finished.

"Uh, Flint. This isn't good."

Marcus froze. "What isn't?"

Adrian slowly handed him the Daily Profit article and Flint quietly took it and skimmed the headline.

"**Death Eaters, are they still among us? Rita Skeeter seeks the truth."**

Marcus dropped his fork and it landed on the table with a loud clatter. Even though he knew it would only get worse, he forced himself to continue reading.

"_The air within the Ministry Of Magic is thick with suspicion these days. It's been almost 12 years since You-Know-Who met his fate at the Potter residence but word on the air is that his followers are still among us. Recently arrested Marius Flint, age 57 is being charged with conspiring against The Ministry for You-Know-who but recent evidence proves that Flint was once You-Know-Who's highest ranked Death Eaters. Flint, who is currently being charged on five counts of murder had nothing to say to us. Attempts at reaching Flint's grandson Marcus, who's attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the sixth year have been denied by it's headmaster Albus Dumbledore but my cleaver ears have discovered that one of the five counts of murder Flint is being tried with is none other then is own son Anthony Flint, who was an Auror under employment of the Ministry it's self, and even more disturbing was the fact that it happened right in front of the young boy's eyes..."_

Marcus couldn't read anymore. He through the paper away from him and slammed his fist on the table angrily. Terence and Bole flinched slightly from his actions. Adrian scooted closer to him and lightly placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright Flint."

Marcus didn't even hear him. He was lost inside his own head. They knew that his father was killed in front of him, how? He was the only one who saw it and he never told anyone. Well, he told Oliver, but that was different. Oliver wouldn't go blabbing to that Skeeter bitch and the only other person near them at that time was his owl.

How did she know?

There was a loud screech over his head as the mail owls flew into the great hall. Marcus looked up in time to see his grey owl land on the table next to him with a letter tied to it's leg.

Marcus extended his arm and waited for the owl to climb on it. He set it down in front of his plate and the owl ate the leftovers happily while Flint untied the note from it's leg.

_Come to my office when it's convenient _

_Dumbledore_

_----------------------- _

After standing in front of the large wooden doors to the headmaster's office for what felt like eternity Marcus finally brought himself to knock on the door. It swung open a small moment later and Flint followed his feet inside the large office.

Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked up at him with his usual beaming smile.

"Ah, Mr. Flint. Please take a seat." He said cheerfully and held his arm out, motioning to one fo the chairs.

Marcus kept his head bowed and silently sat down. Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses and frowned.

"I'm guessing you saw the Daily Profit this morning?"

Marcus nodded silently and kept his eyes on the floor.

The headmaster sighed softly and laced his fingers together. "Firstly, I haven't the faintest idea how Ms. Skeeter acquired that information but I can probably grantee you that it won't be the last time your family's name will be dragged into another one of that woman's stories."

Marcus groaned inwardly. That really made him feel better.

"But, I can assure you that as long as you stay in these walls, Ms. Skeeter can't get to you." Dumbledore said, his eyes never leaving Marcus's face. "Now, as serious as this is, it's not why I called you here."

At this Marcus raised his head and raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't?"

Dumbledore shook his head and pushed a small pile of papers towards the end of his desk. "No, there's some legal matters I need you to address. Since your grandfather didn't leave a will and there's no next of kin, everything will end up going to you."

Marcus blinked a few times, waiting for the headmaster's words to fully sink in.

"I get– what?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I wasn't clear enough? My apologies."

"No you where..." Marcus interrupted and paused for a moment. "It's just...I get everything?"

The headmaster nodded again. "Why yes, Flint manner, the house elf, if you have one that is, your family savings plus your father's savings. All will be granted to you when you turn seventeen, which is in a few short months am I right?"

"Y–yes sir." Marcus cleared his throat nervously.

"Then it's settled. However, until the time comes you're still a minor without a guardian. Now giving the circumstances and the fact that your birthday is only a few months from now I'm more then willing to have you placed under the care of the school until then."

Again, Marcus nodded mutely. He honestly didn't know what to say at this point.

"In short, this means that you'll have to stay on school grounds until then, unless giving permission by myself, and by all means, behave yourself."

"Yes sir."

"Then that is all Mr. Flint. You may leave."

Marcus cleared his throat again and gingerly got to his feet. He nodded once more at the headmaster as he walked towards the office doors. He could feel Dumbledore's eyes on his back the whole time and he was thankful when the door closed behind him.

The headmaster continued to stare at the large wooden doors long after they closed. He went back to his previous paperwork and only looked up when he heard Marcus's voice wail happily from the other side of his office doors.

-------------------------

Since I've done nothing but torture the poor boy for the past ten chapters I thought I'd give Marcus a happy ending.


	20. Chapter 20

Sadly this will be my last FA update for a while. I'm working on five other stories and I can't find any good material for this at the moment.

**Chapter 20**

_Dear Mr. M. Flint, in light of resent events your vault number at Gringotts Bank has been changed from 745 to 312, the current vault of one Marius Flint. Your current savings will be added along with the contents of vault number 586, registered under the late Anthony Flint. Attached to this note is your key, don't misplace it because you will not be issued another. If you wish to make a withdraw please send your key back with your owl and it will be delivered in a few sort days._

Marcus re-read the letter in his hands a few more times, making sure he fully understood what the small scribbled words meant. His owl hooted loudly from its perch on his shoulder and ruffled its wings impatiently.

He reached up and petted it as he crumpled the noted up in his free hand. The small key sat a few feet away from him on the corner of his bed, where he sat it a few short minutes ago. He was still having a hard time trying to grasp everything that had happened in the past few days. His grandfather being sent to Azkaban, Fudge making an appearance and telling him he had to attend the trail and the final piece of the painful puzzle; he just inherited the entire Flint estate.

He didn't know wither to feel upset or overjoyed at that.

He both hated and loved his home, just as he loved and hated his grandfather. He loved him because he was the only family he had and hated him because that horrid man was the reason he didn't have any other family left.

"Well, looks like I'll have some money to spend for Christmas." He sighed as he continued stroking the soft grey feathers of his owl.

The small creature hooted quietly and flew down on his bed and stared up at him with its large brown eyes. Marcus pet it a few more times before digging out a small bit of parchment and scribbled out a small greeting and the amount of money he wanted to withdraw on it. He attached the key and was tying it around his owl's leg when he heard the dorm room door open.

"Ah, here's were you've been hiding."

"Well looks like you found me then." Flint gave Adrian and brief look as he carried his owl towards the open window.

The owl waited for a moment and then swooped off his arm into the clear sky. Flint watched as his owl disappeared from his eye sight before turning towards his friend.

"Feel like going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Adrian gave him and confused look before shrugging. "I guess. Why?"

Marcus shrugged and tried sound uncaring.

"I dunno, just wondering."

Adrian was quiet for a few moments before he walked over towards his own bed and sat down.

"Look Flint, um, about the past week–"

Marcus finally tore his gaze from the window towards his friend. Adrian was wringing his hands nervous as he stared down at the floor.

"What about it?" Marcus asked blankly.

"You know, about your grandfather being in Azkaban and all."

Marcus felt something tighten inside his stomach again. There was something about they way that Adrian wasn't looking him in the eye that was making him nervous.

"Yeah, that..."

Marcus slowly sank down on his bed, sitting across from Adrian. The other boy still wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Well, um, what I mean to say is–" Adrian took a deep breath and finally looked up at him. "I don't care."

That statement only confused Marcus further.

"Huh?"

"I mean, we're still friends." Adrian looked up at him nervously and then cleared his throat. "I don't care if your grandfather was a–"

"Death eater." Flint finished for him.

Adrian nodded quietly, still squirming nervously.

"Yeah."

Despite the awkwardness of their conversation, Marcus felt his lips curve into a smile.

"Thanks Pucey."

When he noticed that Flint's smile Adrian felt his nervousness fade away. "Your welcome, I guess."

Flint waited for a few moments before opening his month again. "Does Higgs hate me?"

"Terry? Don't think so." Pucey said after a long period of thought. "I don't think Bole cares either but the guy never says a damn word so I wouldn't know."

Marcus felt the weight inside his stomach lift considerably. He knew once the break was over most of the school would be giving him dirty looks but at the moment he didn't care. His friends didn't hate him. Oliver didn't hate him. Screw the rest of Hogwarts.

"So, you gonna spend the rest of the break up here hiding?" Adrian asked after a few more minutes had pasted.

"Well I guess I can't now that you found me." Flint chuckled and playfully smacked Adrian's shoulder.

Pucey hit him back. "Well, you could come down to the common room with us you know. I'm sure Terry's getting bored having no one else besides me and Bole to talk too."

"Oh, so you and Higgs are back on speaking terms again."

"Yeah, so what?" Adrian shrugged as a slight redness creping across his cheeks as he did.

As tempting as it was, Flint decided not to poke fun at his friend again.

"Fine, I'll start being more social if it shuts you up."

--------------------

Shivering violently, Marcus blew into his hands and then rubbed them up and down his arms quickly. What was taking Oliver so damn long?

He shoved his hands into his jacket pocked angrily and leaned against the support beam behind him. While he knew meeting underneath the Slytherin grandstand wasn't the brightest idea with the snowy weather it at least guaranteed them some privacy.

After waiting for a few more minutes he hear the flap by the entrance move as Oliver crawled under the cloth.

"About time." Marcus groaned. "I'm freezing my ass off out here."

Oliver simply shrugged. "Hey, you wanted to meet outside."

Flint shorted and wrapped his arms around the other boy and drew him closer.

"I missed you." He whispered as he brought his lips down on the Gryffindor's.

Oliver smiled against Flint's lips briefly before deepening their kiss by opening his mouth for Flint's persistent tongue. The Slytherin groaned and tightened his arms around Oliver's firm body.

"Wow." Oliver smiled as they broke away for air.

Flint just grinned and lowered his head into the crook of Oliver's neck, lightly planting kisses and sucking the soft skin gently. Oliver moaned and leaned against him, his arms rubbing the Slytherin's broad shoulders.

Oliver's skin was so warm and soft; Flint was having a hard time keeping his hands off of it. He wanted to touch every inch of it.

"Marcus..." Oliver whispered as he drug the other boy back up to his lips.

Hands bumped and groped at skin, tongues clashed restlessly as the two boys fought among each other for control. They parted once more after another moment.

"Christmas is a few days away." Oliver whispered in his ear.

Marcus shrugged and rested his head back into Oliver's neck.

"And?"

Oliver smiled and nestled his head into Marcus's chest. "And all of my dorm mates are gone."

Marcus pulled away and looked down into Oliver's eyes. They were warm and glossy, making his whole body fill with heat.

"So, you're asking me to stay with you then?"

"If you want too." Oliver shrugged nervously and ran his fingers across Flint's covered chest. "I was just asking..."

Marcus thought for a long moment before he gently grabbed Oliver's hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed his fingers.

"I'd love too."


End file.
